The Chosen One
by Bailieboro
Summary: Arthur called upon to resolve a situation believes there will be no consequences.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 : FROM ROYALTY TO POVERTY**

Once upon a time, in a scenic valley in a far away kingdom, there lived the youngest of three princes who loved the daughter of a nearby noble family. The girl's parents loved him and were happy to welcome him into their family. However, the prince's eldest brother who was the ruling monarch, expected him to marry a woman of his choosing.

After years of arguing, the young man made a decision. He and his beloved would run away and settle in the South. The middle brother encouraged him even giving him a purse of gold to ensure that he would be able to establish a suitable home. He also included a family keepsake, an engraved pendant belonging to his mother who had been called Clare.

The youngest prince and the love of his life were married secretly at her home before leaving the valley for good. They were accompanied by the prince's trusted manservant and the new wife's maid servant.

Financially, they were solvent and a bright future lay before them. However, the eldest brother was determined to make an example of his youngest brother.

Evil trailed the couple and their servants; packhorses were stolen, properties in which they showed interest or offered to purchase, were burned to the ground and damaging rumours regarding their ability to pay their debts flourished. Their reputation was besmirched, therefore unable to find a suitable home, they decided to continue travelling further and further south.

The only ray of hope in the little family was that the Lady Margaret was expecting a baby. Prince Niall was determined to find a safe place for them to live. He changed the rich clothes he wore, sold his and his manservant's quality horses and purchased horses more suitable for merchants, insisting nevertheless that his wife keep her palfrey. He explained to anyone querying such a quality horse that she had been a wedding gift to his wife from a neighbouring lord.

Prince Niall was worried, this was not the life he had expected for the future. He worried constantly about the effect it was having on his wife. She was a hothouse flower, not used to an arduous life.

Things went from worse to worse, his wife's maidservant was kidnapped by marauding bandits whom his manservant confided to him had looked familiar. Soon the baby arrived, a little girl. Lady Margaret was thrilled with the new addition to her family and happiness reigned.

Word reached the king and he rejoiced that it had not been a boy! He was childless and though he was on his second wife, no additions to the ruling family were expected. He was determined to have an heir and was casting around for another wife, maybe one who was widowed and had already proved herself by producing a child.

This activity took his mind off his brother and Prince Niall, Lady Margaret and their little girl slipped under the radar.

-0-0-

Gawaine had left the others and was searching the fire ravaged cottages. There was nothing of value, all bedding and furniture had been burned. Any chickens had literally flown the coop and one solitary pig was rooting around in what might have been the remains of a lean-to.

He could hear Arthur talking with the village headsman but wasn't paying much attention and could only hear a smattering of what was being said.

These attacks happened more frequently than they should have. Marauding bands descending on isolated hamlets, stealing anything of value, killing anyone who tried to stop them and leading away any livestock and boys of a working age. They always hit the least prepared and left desolation in their paths.

The hamlet in question, was made up of five cottages, three had been burned to the ground. There had been sixteen odd inhabitants. Seven newly dug mounds represented the dead.

Gawaine had tuned in again as a man was telling Arthur, "We knew nuffing of 'em, just that the man called hisself Wilf, and 'is woman had a new baby. There was also another child, a girl don't know her name. 'Aven't found 'er so she's either burnt to a crisp or's run off inta the woods."

"Were they the owners of one of the cottages?" asked Simon.

"They ain't got no money," the man who was then talking to Arthur said. "They 'ad a piece of cloth frown over a cross pole for a tent. Womenfolk felt sorry for 'er so took 'er in when she birthed. 'Arry here took the man on to help 'im with his thatch. Didn't you, "Arry?"

Harry an old man who looked as if he would need help repairing his roof, nodded adding, "Nice little family, cum upon 'ard times they had."

It seemed that the father had tried to defend his family. The mother had come out of their makeshift tent when she heard her husband cry out and charged at the man who'd stabbed him. He took it badly and swung at her. The woman was screaming like a wild animal and continued bashing him with her fist and kicking out at him as she tried to reach the body of her husband. The bully shoved her and the girl who was holding onto her skirts to the ground.

A women added, "Before our very eyes, he up with an axe 'n' stabbed both 'er and 'er baby boy, then kicked at 'er until he grew tired. We heard the young girl cry out and knew they were gonnas…never found the girl's body."

"We buried seven people and two babies and we know the men've took three missing boys with 'em," added the headsman. "Never seen the three men before in my life but they were scary no one you'd be wanting to pick a fight with!"

Arthur seemed satisfied with what he heard. "It's late, we'll camp here for the night and tomorrow, we'll count up your losses and arrange for some help from the neighbouring villages."

Making his way around the family's camp site, Gawaine had noticed the pig vigorously rooting in the ash and burnt trees. He paid it little attention until it squealed excitedly. He grabbed a half burnt branch and walked toward it stumbling over a mound of ashes and cloth.

The way the mound moved when he stood on it, made him feel momentarily sick, he knew he'd found another body. He dropped to his knees and started digging in the ash and burned wood. He found a child's leg and cleared away the surrounding debris to find the missing girl's body. He sadly thought, 'Well, at least she hasn't been left in this world to suffer alone.'

As he lifted the body, he felt resistance as if the body didn't want to be moved. He shook his head and continued before realising that there was movement in the body. It was alive and had tensed when he had touched it. He yelled, "Arthur, over here!"

Arthur and the people he had been talking with came over and one of the woman said, "That's the girl!" However, she didn't reach out to take her.

The child's body was soaked with blood and Arthur visualised another grave being dug. Gawaine had clutched the child to his chest and carried her to the clear ground in the middle of the hamlet. He motioned to Erik who happened to be Sir Rook's brother and one of the squires to pull off his cloak and lay it on the dirt. Gawaine nodded his thanks and carefully laid the bundle of the child's body on it.

None of the three women present stepped forward to become involved. It wasn't until later that Merlin explained to Arthur that stepping forward would have meant claiming the child and acknowledging a willingness to take care of her.

Rhylin handed Gawaine a wet cloth and he proceeded to clear away the filth and ashes from her face. She was a mite of a thing and smelled. Rook said, "Give her to me, I'll get her cleaned up a bit and we can see how wounded she is." Erik went with him.

Gawaine looked at Arthur relieved, he knew nothing about children and was sure that he would have done the wrong thing. Arthur had said almost apologetically, "I wouldn't know what to do either, Merlin is usually with us and he takes care of things like that."

One of the women came out of her undamaged cottage with a large cloth and stood watching as Rook carefully tried to remove more dirt and the girl's skirt which was burnt and had scorched her legs. The child had not murmured or opened her eyes, however she was still breathing…then he noticed that half of her left hand had been sliced off.

He turned to his brother who looked green and said, "It must have happened when her mother was killed. How she hasn't bled to death I don't know!" He took the cloth from the woman and without trying to disturb the bloody mess, wrapped it up to stop it from being hit and maybe starting to bleed again.

He thought of his little girls and the lovely clothes they wore and asked the women if she had anything he could use to cover the child. The women returned to her cottage and came back with a pair of boy's pants. She whined, "I was keeping these for my son when he grew older."

Rook nodded at Simon who had come over to join them, he reached into the purse on his belt and gave the women a coin worth well more than the cost of the little pants. Simon said, "You wouldn't maybe have a tunic we could also buy?"

Rook smiled; Simon's sarcasm was lost on the woman and then he felt guilty as these people were all very poor. The woman however was not offended and trotted back to the cottage to return with a too large girl's linen blouse. She waited for her payment and then left them.

The blouse was so large that it fitted the child like a dress, so he told Erik to bring the pants in case they needed them later. The knight then carefully carried the child back to Arthur. "What are we going to do with her?"

"One of the villages will look after her," Arthur said adding, "I'll see that they receive an allowance until she is able to do her fair share of work."

Rook shook his head and Simon said, pointing to the child's arm, "There's a problem she's missing half her hand."

Arthur's heart dropped. According to Gaius, children with infirmities were often abandoned outside their villages. If what Simon was saying was right, the child would never survive without needed medical care. He knew only one thing, 'Where was Merlin when he needed him?'

Rook put the child back into Gawaine's arms as Arthur said, "We can't leave her here, she needs a healer's care. We'll keep her with us tonight. If she's kept dry and warm, maybe she will wake up."

Rook nodded, "She'll be more likely to survive if we can get her to Gaius."

"I don't intend to take her back to Camelot, just find some village with a healer, then leave her for a good family to take her in," Arthur said.

Gawaine looked at the child and said, "I don't see any family coming forward to take her as she will not be as able to work in the fields or around the house as a normal child. She might yet lose her arm."

"We can find someone in the lower town to look after her for a few pennies a week," said Simon.

Arthur finally nodded, the kid was probably not going to survive the night, they could bury her before they left. If she was alive tomorrow and survived the return to Camelot she could be looked after by one of the families in their own town.

Adding to anyone who was listening, "Remember, Simon, she's your responsibility. Now, We'll camp near the stream. Gregory, see to the horses! Erik, get a fire going!" The squires moved immediately to carry our their king's orders.

Supper was better than expected, the village headsman insisted that the knights eat his food and they sat around the fire enjoying rabbit stew with parsnips and bread freshly baked that morning. Gawaine had left Simon in charge of the child while he had gone to convince one of the housewives to part with some of her homemade ale.

Arthur smiled as once he returned, he pushed Simon out of the way so that he again sat next to the little girl who was still unresponsive and rolled in a blanket on his bedroll.

"You'd better watch it, Gawaine, kids get under your skin!" said Rook.

"Don't be silly!" Arthur said. "What would Gawaine do with a kid when he spends all his free time in the alehouse?"

Gregory and Erik returned the cooking pot to the headsman's wife, thanking her. She gave the young men a sweet cake each, saying with a smile, "They're for you, Lads, not those burly knights."

Erik smiled thanking her and thinking to himself that this time next year, if all went according to plan, this lad would be a burly knight.

-0-0-

Half expecting to be woken by the little girl during the night, Gawaine was surprised to have slept until morning. It was sunny and hopefully that night would find them another day closer to Camelot. Maybe today, they'd bump into Merlin and Spenser. The child was still breathing almost normally and her forehead was cool. The cloth around her wrist didn't have any fresh signs of blood but Gawaine knew that when they started moving her, it might start bleeding again.

Arthur broke his fast with the hamlet elders and suggested that they consider moving to an area closer to another village. He would see that they received help building cottages and getting settled. No decision was made and Simon was sure that if they returned next year this hamlet would still be inhabited and in the same position of helplessness in the face of a future attack.

Arthur thought, 'Why couldn't these people realise that there was safety in numbers and start again in an established village?'

Bedrolls packed, horses watered, fed and saddled the group of knights stood in the centre of the village. Simon held the child until Gawaine was mounted and then handed her to him. Arthur smiled at seeing the knight so engrossed in someone other than himself.

He noticed a woman walking up to Gawaine's horse and she stopped beside Simon. Arthur heard had say, "My daughter died so you can have these clothes as well." She held a well worn girl's blouse, a rather tatty home spun skirt and little shawl. Using the shawl and with tears in her eyes, she made a bundle. "My husband was buried two days ago, I don't think I'll have any more children." Suddenly, Arthur felt uncomfortable and Simon dug deeper and gave her a handful of coins which she pocketed with a sad little nod of thanks.

All the knights but Simon were mounted, Arthur had a few words with the hamlet's residents and led his group back to the road.

Simon was ready to mount his horse when he was approached by a youngish women with a baby in her arms and a boy at her knee. "Sir?" She handed Simon a leather wrapped package the size of a generous slice of bread. "This was the mother's. She said that once they had enough money to get a home, she would feel safe. She asked me to keep this for her girl if anything happened. So, I buried it in my cottage but it is not mine, it belongs to her daughter."

Simon took the soil covered package saying, "Do you know the child's name?"

"No! She only ever called her 'My Little Dove'. I heard her father calling her once but I couldn't make out the name. I remember that her mother's hands were so smooth. They made mine look like the bark of an old oak.

"Her husband, she called him Niall was lovely, he treated her so kindly. He would bring fuel for their little fire and carry water for her. He treated her like a real lady. Please find a good family for the little one."

Simon nodded, mounted and turned to catch up to the others. He'd give the packet to Arthur later.

-0-0-

Merlin and Spenser had finally found the village in which Gaius's letter could be delivered. It was off the beaten track and Spenser knew that Arthur was now at least a day if not two ahead of them. He laughed to himself because at least in travelling with Merlin, he had not only a pleasant travelling companion but also someone whose ability to cook from practically nothing was well documented.

They had opted not to stay in the village but had accepted the roughly wrapped packet for Gaius. As they left, Spenser said, "I hope it's nothing disgusting that leaks during the night."

Merlin grinned and croaked, " _Eye of newt, and toe of frog, wool of bat, and tongue of dog_ …!"

They managed to cross a river and were camping on a knoll surrounded by boulders and trees. It was very quiet and they both fell asleep easily.

Merlin was woken early in the morning by voices but hearing no sounds of distress, he figured that it was only some early risers or merchants on their way to market in a neighbouring village. He started the fire, adding a little water to the gruel waiting for it to heat before waking Spenser.

Soon the two of them were on the road when Merlin noticed, an intermittent trail of dark splotches in the dust to one side of the road. As soon as he put his finger into the stickiness and smelled it, he knew that it was blood.

They continued on their way with Merlin keeping his eye on the blood droplets. By the time they reached the next village, they were greeted by a group of villagers standing under a tree staring at something.

Merlin dismounted and walked forward and as the group turned to look at him, he saw a lad of maybe eleven sprawled on the grass at the base of the tree. He said, "What happened?" as he sank to his knees to try to find a pulse. He didn't expect to find one as the ground was soaked in blood.

An elderly woman said, "He was 'ere this morning when I gots up. I didn't 'ear nothin'. Some voices earlier but 'adn't thought nonthin' of it as 'tis market day. His throat has been slit."

"He don't belong to no one 'ere," said a man glancing apprehensively at the knight holding the two horses in the village square.

Merlin could see that the boy also had a gaping wound on his leg which was probably the source of the blood on the road. He could do nothing for him and returned sadly to Spenser. "There's something fishy but I don't know what. The lad is about eleven, he's had his throat slit but he doesn't belong to the village. Looks like he's just been dumped there. The wound on his leg would't have killed him but the slash to his throat did. Some kids have the worst of luck…wonder why he was wandering around in that condition?"

They joined the road again and Merlin temporarily put the boy's death out of his mind. They made good time and by nightfall had reached a village with an inn. Spenser said, "My treat!" and got them accommodation for the night. True it was dormitory style but better than sleeping on the ground especially as it had started to rain.

"We're a fine pair stuck here when our other halves are travelling ahead of us. I'll be glad to get home for a nice bath, good company and a more comfortable bed that this. It's not that you're not good company, just not the company I crave," said Spenser with a grin.

Merlin laughed…

-0-0-

Arthur and his knights were moving slower than usual. Gawaine had told them to go ahead and he could manage the child alone but Rook shook his head. "You need help mounting. What are you going to do, juggle her as you leap onto your horse? If Arthur agrees, at least keep Erik with you."

But Arthur decided that they should stay together. He knew that somewhere behind them were Merlin and Spenser. It would give them a chance to catch up.

It also gave him time to go over in his mind, the happenings over the last few days. They'd left Camelot to visit three major villages. Each was doing well and he felt sure had appreciated his visit. Even though they could be tiring, he felt that royal visits reinforced the villagers' feeling of belonging. There were tied to the kingdom, a royal visit and the aid it often generated was their proof.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 : EXTRA HANDS MAKE LIGHT WORK**

They stopped around noon in a village that boasted an inn. Arthur saw Gawaine visibly perk up. "We'll give the horses a break and get something to eat. No drinking of copious amounts of ale, Gawaine! Can't have you falling off Hazlit with a child in your arms."

The innkeeper was pleased to see the knights. He had hoped that they would have been returning his way and had plenty of ale, cheese and bread available. His lady wife looked surprised to see one of the knights carrying a sleeping child.

Rook went over to her and explained that the child had been in an accident and could do with a good wash. He had the extra clothes in his hand and the innkeeper without hesitation took them. Rook took the child from Simon, noticing that Gawaine gave him a broad wink as he sat down next to Arthur. He grinned back and followed the women into the kitchen area. He explained about the bandage on her arm and left the still unconscious child surrounded by the woman and her daughters.

The food was good, the ale better and the conversation around the table was relaxed. The time went by quickly. Arthur knew that their next stop would be reached before nightfall. The camping area often used by them was a cave in a wooded area near a small river. The following day, they would reach home.

As they rose to leave, the innkeepers wife arrived followed by her daughters, one holding a slightly cleaner child. Someone had ever brushed her hair. She approached Arthur and offered him the child. He looked down at her as she lay in his arms. She was certainly cleaner than before and smelled of lavender and what he thought might have been rosemary. He felt sorry for the little mite and hoped that they could get her to Gaius before it was too late.

Deciding to give Gawaine a rest from carrying her, he handed her to Rook who smiled fondly at her. Arthur had a sudden thought that maybe Rook's wife might consider adding her to their growing family. He could arrange for them to have an extra nursemaid. Satisfied, he made his way to his horse.

Simon had handed the innkeeper a generous amount for the food and drink. He had then slipped the landlady a couple of coins saying, "Thank you for looking after the little one. Buy some nice ribbons for yourself and your daughters."

"Does she have a name?" the landlady asked.

Shaking his head, Simon said, "Maybe when she wakes up she will be able to tell us. Her parents and baby brother were killed in an attack and no one in the hamlet wanted her, so the king told the knight who found her to bring her back to Camelot. She's very poorly…we don't know if she will ever wakeup."

But wake up she did…

-0-0-

They reached the cave at nightfall and the squires soon had everything organised; the horses were tied up and fed, a fire had been lit and was burning strongly, the food which the landlady had given them was passed around and soon it was time to pull their bedrolls around the fire and settle down. Gregory offered to take the first watch, sitting at the mouth of the cave and being responsible for keeping the fire going.

Gawaine had once again taken the child on his bedroll and covered her with his cloak. Arthur smiled as he looked so domesticated. He had mentioned to Arthur that he felt that the child's forehead was a little hot but Arthur said that it was possibly just being close to the fire and being too warm.

Arthur didn't fall asleep immediately as his mind wouldn't settle He wanted to get home having this child with them had made him realise the situations faced by many of the outlying hamlets. He knew that it was difficult for families relocating to an already existing village but that would be his plan if the hamlets were isolated and frequently under attack.

He planned to discuss it with the council. The kingdom"s money could be used to help them resettle. They would need to begin with, a helping hand with livestock, accommodation and supplies to get them on their feet. However, he felt it could be done.

He thought of some hamlets mostly on well-travelled roads which survived prospering even. He though of the families which even managed to offer space and food to travellers including royal messengers as they travelled the width of the kingdom.

These people were his responsibility, something which he took seriously. He glanced over at Gawaine cuddled up with the child, he realised she was even smaller than Treva the day he had found Merlin and himself in the woods.

He must have fallen off as the next thing he knew Gawaine was on his knees beside him. "She's still too hot! Can you take her as I have to go outside? She's moaning and fidgety and I don't want her rolling onto the fire.

Arthur tutted, "Gawaine, I'm sure she's all right. Give her to me…and hurry back, I'm not a nursemaid!"

"Neither am I! You know we need Merlin, don't you?"

Arthur knew that all their troubles would be over if Merlin could catch them up. He'd take control of the child and be able to explain her condition to Gaius when they arrived in Camelot. Where was he when you needed him?

Arthur leant over the child who was fretting even though still asleep. He reached out and picked her up, settling her on his lap and cradling her in his arms. She stopped moaning and he looked at her to be met with the most striking pale blue eyes with dark shading around the iris.

He automatically whispered, "Well, hello there, Love!" Later he could not remember what had prompted him say that. He told Merlin it had just seemed appropriate at the time.

The child stared at him. He knew she was seeing him as her face relaxed and she gave a little sob and her eyelids slowly closed and she fell asleep. Arthur was dumbfounded, she had cuddled into him and then relaxed again.

He said quietly, "Hey, I'm not Gawaine, I'm Arthur!"

Gawaine appeared and said, "Who in heaven's name are you talking to?"

Embarrassed, Arthur said, "Nobody…! By the way, the child opened her eyes."

Gawaine said, "Did she say anything?"

"For heaven's sake, Gawaine, she's been through so much. Now that she was awake, you expected her to carry on a conversation with a man she has never met? Anyway, she's your charge, now take her back and let me get some sleep."

Silence returned to the cave, punctuated now again by the crackling fire and snores.

-0-0-

Merlin and Spenser travelled after dusk. The road was in fair condition but they knew they would finally have to stop. They'd picked up some bread and cheese at a farm and figured that their next meal wouldn't be until the following noon, if they were lucky. Well, at least tomorrow night they would be in Camelot.

Iago started lagging and Merlin pushed him on as he was going slower and slower. He knew that he couldn't be that tired and had laughed saying, "You know that you've got at least another half an hour in you, get going!"

But get going he didn't, he stopped dead and suddenly whinnied sending little shudders through Merlin. Merlin knew his horse well and the chestnut was not overly vocal therefore he wasn't surprised to hear a horse answer in return and he knew and would have bet a gold coin on it that it was Arthur's Favoury.

He put his finger to his lips and whispered to Spenser, "Want to have a little fun?"

Spenser quick on the ball realised what had happened and grinned adding, "Let's go!"

They dismounted and left the road, leading their horses along the trail to the cave. The other horses heard them coming and turned to look at them and Gregory who was on guard stood up. He recognised first Iago and then Gulpha and smiled. This would made the king happy as he had wanted Merlin to check out the child.

He took the two horses, walked them down to the river for a drink, returning to tie them to the line, loosening their girths. He decided not to feed them as that would have caused the other horses to become unsettled, he'd make sure to tell Merlin that they needed extra oats in the morning.

Merlin and Spenser carrying their bedrolls, sneaked like kids into the cave. They picked out their partners with little trouble and moved to them. Spenser was lucky as there was space between Simon and the squire Erik who was practically sprawled on his brother Rook's sleeping roll.

Merlin picked out Arthur and made his way to him. He had Gawaine on one side and Rhylin on the other. He was far enough away from Rhylin that Merlin was able to put his bedroll down and then without hopefully disturbing anyone lie down on it next to Arthur. He heard murmuring from across the fire and knew that Spenser had woken Simon.

Arthur was dead to the world and Merlin faced him and pulling his cloak over both of them slide his arm protectively across the king's waist. Even asleep, the movement must have been familiar as Arthur sighed and clasped Merlin's hand in his.

Spenser was conscious of Gregory changing places with Erik who was going on guard duty.

However, he just fell back asleep. Simon had been pleased to see him and he hoped that Arthur had been happy with Merlin's return.

-0-0-

Arthur woke to a child whimpering and someone practically lying on top of him. Figuring it was Gawaine who had rolled over, he said quietly, "Gawaine, get off!"

The body didn't move and Arthur realised that a hand was under his tunic and the thumb was making little circles again his skin. He remembered another cave, long ago when Merlin had snuggled into him for the very first time and he opened his eyes and saw in the firelight a mop of dark hair at his shoulder and sighed. Merlin had found him. He gently kissed the top of his head and a sleepy voice responded, "Morning, Handsome!"

The child was now sobbing and Gawaine sat up, it was getting to him. In no time it would have the whole cave awake and it was still comparatively dark outside . He held the child on his lap and spoke to her, "Shh, Little One! We'll get you help soon." He had no idea why she was being fussy but he did notice that her eyes were half open.

As he spoke to her, her eyes opened wide and she wailed. This had Merlin sitting up, "Where in heaven's name, Gawaine, did you get a baby? Has your past caught up with you?"

Grinning Gawaine said, "No, thankfully! This is some kid whose parents are dead. Can you check her over? I think she has a fever, she's been asleep for two whole days and only woke up last night."

Arthur shifted over hoping not to get involved and Merlin rolled over him so he was sitting next to Gawaine, "Give her to me. What's up, Little One?" Merlin said as he felt the child's forehead and nodded, "She is a little warm. What happened to her wrist?"

Arthur who was looking on explained her injuries and how they needed to get her to Gaius.

"I won't undo the bandage but think the sooner Gaius sees her the better." The baby continued crying. Merlin tried to cradle her but she was rigid putting out her arms, pushing him away, wailing louder when her sore bandaged hand made sudden contact with his chest.

Arthur grinned and said softly, "Lost your touch…eh, Merlin?" The child stopped crying looking in the direction of the voice. She peeked around Merlin, saw Arthur and smiled.

"So who has a girlfriend now?" asked Gawaine.

"Don't be silly! You and Rook have been looking after her. I only held her when you had to go pee." The baby was still trying to get to Arthur and finally started to sob.

"Do something, Merlin!"

"What? She doesn't want me…she wants you! What did you do when you held her for Gawaine?"

"Nothing, she opened her eyes and I said, 'Hello, Love!'… I think."

"That's it," said Merlin, "You were the first person she has seen since the trauma of her parents' death and…" he said with a laugh, "she has imprinting on you."

"She did what on me?" said Arthur glancing down at his tunic and then back to Merlin.

"You are now the centre of her universe, the person she trusts completely. She has transferred her love to you!"

"She can't! I won't let her…"

The child continued sobbing as Merlin rocked her trying to get her to stop.

"Sorry, Arthur, not something you can undo. That's it…you are now her father-de-facto. Congratulations, Arthur!"

"You just can't be considered a father because a child chooses you…can you? Gawaine, stop laughing, it's not funny and anyway I don't believe you, Merlin." However, Arthur had a flash of a little boy wrapping himself around Merlin's leg unwilling to let him go. Treva even at the age of six had decided that Merlin was his.

Without realising it, he said aloud, "But I don't want to be responsible for a girl. I will find some

family in the castle who will look after her."

With a gleam in his eyes Merlin said, "…and break her heart."

"Merlin, she does't even know me I've only held her once."

"Well," said Merlin taking the child and putting her on Arthur's lap where the continual sobbing suddenly ceased, "Be a good man now and hold her so some of us can get some sleep. "

Arthur looked down at the little girl who had quietened and was now only hiccuping. She smiled through her hiccups and Arthur carefully with his thumb wiped away the tears on her cheeks. He didn't want this child; the sooner they got to Camelot and he passed her off to some woman the better. He looked down at her and in spite of everything he'd just told himself, he smiled and cradled her to himself.

Merlin looked at him and felt a tinge of jealousy, he could feel deep down that Arthur had, whether he knew it or not come up against an obstacle that had in the past defeated nations. Someone had chosen him as the recipient of her love. He decided that if the child survived there would be plenty of time to make decisions, however, the way the child had smiled at Arthur and quietened for him, made him think that maybe there would be a little girl in their life. He cuddled into Arthur's side and smiled to himself.

-0-0-

Breakfast consisted of the remnants of last night's meal. The child was still asleep and Arthur had transferred her carefully to Merlin so that he could eat.

"I think when she wakes up, Arthur, we should try give her something to drink, even a little gruel would be good we have to keep up her weight."

"Why tell me? You have to keep up her weight, you know more about healing than anyone here." Merlin smiled as Arthur added, "Maybe she could eat some softened bread, to begin with."

Merlin kept a straight face and said, "That sounds to me a good idea."

Leaving Merlin with the child, Arthur made his way to the fire and took some of the bread and dipped it into water and brought it back to Merlin. "Here, you can feed her," he said, "I have to go outside."

The child woke up and opened her eyes gazing at Merlin. He was mesmerised, he had only seen that clear light blue once before in Ealdor. His heart dropped, all the other children refused to let the little boy play with them as they said that he had sky-eyes. This little girl with a possible missing hand was going to have a doubly hard time being accepted.

He refrained from speaking to her and just smiled. Hesitantly, she ducked her head shyly only to once again peek at him and then give him the hint of a smile.

Gawaine came over and said, "So, our little one is awake." The child didn't smile at him but didn't pull away from him either.

"How bad is her hand?" Merlin asked, "Arthur doesn't know but you said that you bound it up."

"I looks pretty awful, only half of it was there and the rest was caked in blood and ashes. I wrapped it so that it didn't get banged by something. I didn't wash it in case that started the bleeding again…do you think Gaius will be able to do something for her."

"Well, her fever is still high but she seems alert. Only time will tell. I managed to check her over when she was asleep and there seem to be no broken bones and she has flexed her feet so I wonder if she could stand up."

He swivelled his legs underneath him so he was now kneeling and holding the child carefully lowered her so that her feet were touching the floor. He held her seeing how much weight she could put on her legs. She seemed to be doing well when she suddenly sat down with a bump, frightening herself and started crying.

Arthur materialised out of nowhere, "What did you do to her? Why did you make her cry?"

The child turned upon hearing Arthur's voice and reached out her arms to him, he bent over without thinking, picked her up and balanced her on his arm with his other hand at her back.

Walking away from them to the mouth of the cage, he muttering something about going to see the horses.

Merlin looked at Gawaine who hard burst out laughing. "Some little madame, Merlin, has found her prince in shining armour…or should I say King!"

-0-0-

Merlin grinned, setting out on the return journey had not been easy. Once they were ready to mount, Arthur passed the sleeping child to Gawaine. That lasted until she woke up and realised whom she was with. She refused to settle.

Merlin had ridden back to her and although she had stopped wailing while he was talking to Gawaine, once he left she started up again.

"Can't you stop that racket?" Arthur called over his shoulder.

Merlin caught up with him. "She's awake and is unhappy. The fever is making her irritable. It happens in children. Think back to when Treva was younger, he had a couple of fevers and poor Randall had his hands full, just one of the joys of parenthood. Maybe you should have brought a maidservant with you."

"Merlin, I hardly thought when we set off that we would have been burdened by a child on our return trip. I'm sorry that she feels unwell, but I am not a physician, I can't help her."

"You could let her ride with you. She obviously likes you and might settle."

The child's wailing seemed to grow louder. She obviously had no intention of settling for Gawaine.

Merlin again suggested that Arthur take her, however he had shook his head. "A king doesn't ride along with a baby in front of him. I have my position to think of. Anyway, I want to get home as fast as possible, Gawaine can take his time."

Merlin said nothing but Arthur knew that it didn't mean he had nothing to add to the conversation and that he was probably just biding his time.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 : IN GAIUS'S CARE**

After what seemed like hours but was probably only minutes, Merlin said quietly, "If I were hurt badly, would you make Gawaine carry me on the front of his saddle…?"

Arthur glared at him, "I wouldn't let anyone touch you but me! You know I would carry you…"

"Well then, for me, would you let this little girl ride with you?"

Within reason, Arthur had never denied anything Merlin had asked him, and this seemed such an insignificant thing, so he nodded his head.

Favoury almost jumped out of her skin as Merlin turned yelling, "Gawaine, bring her up here!"

The knights all stopped, letting their horses have a break, they dismounted to stretch their legs. Gawaine rode to the front and handed to baby to Merlin, she looked at him but kept crying.

Gawaine removed the sling that had been fashioned out of a blanket and passed it to Arthur who snatched it disagreeably and put it over his head. Spenser tied it around Arthur's waist and over this shoulder while Arthur complained at all the fuss. "She can't lie against your armour, this way she'll be warm and you will not have to hug her to yourself the whole time. You'll have an arm free to ride."

Merlin handed the child up to Arthur and she stopped crying, she snuggled into his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. Spenser tightened the ends of the blanket to keep her securely in place. Once everything was ready the group mounted.

"You know Favoury has such a smooth canter, why don't you try it, you can talk to her for a little and then maybe the rocking motion will help her sleep."

It did. To begin with, the child had gone rigid but when Arthur kept crooning to her, the motion of the horse had sent her asleep. "Wouldn't it be great if we could do the same, somehow let the horses know where they were to go and then just doze as they carried us along?" he said.

"…and if you had a pig headed horse who always wanted to return to the stable, you'd go so far and then find yourself back at home. Also, what if they didn't know where to go? I doubt that getting from A to B will ever be that easy!"

Arthur smiled, one of the things he liked about having Merlin with him on a sortie was that there was always someone with whom he could talk about nonsense if he so wished.

They pulled up at The Twisted Elm after noon. They were all hungry but Arthur told them no loitering to eat quickly so that they could be on their way. "Merlin, take her as I can't walk into the inn with a child as they know me here."

"Well, what about me?"

"They'll think it is a stray that you have picked up on the way. You know, 'Oh! Look, Arthur, at that poor little hedgehog, it's…hurt let's take it home. I can heal it!' No one will think anything seeing you with a baby."

But notice it, they did, the innkeeper's wife and her maids all fussed around Merlin and Arthur began to feel uncomfortable at all the adoring looks and pats he was receiving for being such a caring person. The inn-keeper's wife was able to give him some milky gruel for the child and Arthur watched as Merlin carefully spooned it into her mouth. He felt a pang of jealousy as the child shyly smiled at him.

He really shouldn't have expected anything else as everyone from youngsters to the aged brightened when they saw Merlin coming. He just had a way with people, an ease and interest in them. He remembered his father, no one would ever have chosen voluntarily to be in his company, he was not a people person, not even to his son.

The knights had finished eating and returned to their horses, Merlin walked over and handed the baby to Arthur as he grabbed some bread and cheese which he stuffed in his pockets and took a long drink of ale. Arthur felt guilty that no one had thought to take over the baby so Merlin could eat.

They all mounted and Arthur slipped the sling over his shoulder and Gawaine handed the child up to him. She settled against him, snuggling as close as she could and smiled happily at him. She still felt hot but not overly so.

If Arthur had turned around as he rode away, he would have heard one of the maids saying, "Our King is wonderful isn't he? Look how he cares about a child."

Once they were within an hour of Camelot, Arthur told the rest of the group to ride ahead. Not wanting to jolt the baby too much he had not ridden faster than an easy canter. "Tell Gaius that we have a child with a fever and let Thomas know that I will be arriving soon."

As the others rode ahead, Merlin and the squire Erik remained with Arthur. The child was quiet and had fallen asleep. Merlin had been a little worried as she still felt hot and seemed sleepy but irritable. Without the other knights around, Arthur seemed more worried about the child's health.

"Gaius will be able to figure out what's wrong and get her better? Won't he?"

"Well, if I had to put my money on anyone it would be Gaius!"

"What did you pick up for Gaius?" Arthur asked and Merlin showed him the packet and Arthur stretched over and took it in his hands giving it a shake.

"Don't do that…!" said Merlin trying to get it back, "There might be something fragile in there!"

"No problem, Merlin, as if you've been carrying it for three days, chances are, it is well and truly broken!"

Merlin grabbed the packet saying, "Sometimes, Arthur, you push the bounds of friendship…"

"Well, if those are the only bounds I push, that's all right…." Arthur said letting his eyes wander over Merlin's body, causing him to break out laughing. "If we were alone, I might ask you if you would like to ride double."

"Not likely, first we are not alone and although Mulgan always let us get away with it. I have a feeling that Favoury wouldn't be so agreeable."

Soon across the valley, they could make out the white turrets of Camelot, "It'll be good to get home," Arthur said.

-0-0-

Gaius took the child from Arthur and nodded his head, he could feel that she was feverish. "Gawaine brought me up to date on her injuries however, how long has she been unresponsive?"

Arthur allowed Merlin to answer, "Really only since lunch, she ate a little milky gruel and finally fell asleep."

Gaius said, "Arthur, go and do whatever kings do in the late afternoon and if Merlin could stay here, I would appreciate it."

Arthur nodded, suddenly looking more worried than he had when he had charged through the door with the child. "You'll be able to help her, won't you?"

"I'll do my best, now out of here…Merlin and I have work to do!"

Gaius laid the child on the cot and quickly removed her clothes. He checked her left arm and saw the telltale line of redness up the arm. He told Merlin to get some warm water and the cloths near the stove and carefully washed the arm down as far as the bandages. He then took scissors and carefully removed the cloth which Gawaine had placed over her hand.

The smell from the wound made Merlin's stomach clench. This would be a problem and whether too long had passed since the wound was made, would depend entirely on Gaius's expertise.

"Did you notice this mark? " Merlin shook his head. Gaius studied the wound before adding, "It's the poison in her system making its way up her arm. I can possibly save the child but not the hand. Get me what I need when treating battle wounds. Luckily she is deeply asleep as I would be afraid to give her too strong a sleeping draught in case it killed her."

It was well into the early morning before Gaius was finished. The child had lost half of her hand including all fingers save the index and the thumb. Her wound had been well dusted with one of Gaius's most trusted powders and left open to the air. She lay covered in a little blanket.

"When will we know if she is going to make it?"

"If she is still alive three days from now, I'd say she has a good chance of survival… Get some sleep, I can manage here. Arthur will be wondering why you haven't returned."

"He can wait! I'd rather stay here, if it's all right. I'll doze by the fire."

Gaius nodded and said, "Her body will now have to fight the infection. Hopefully she sleeps until daylight."

Merlin grabbed a blanket and sat near the fire. He was sure he wouldn't sleep, his mind was too active but his body demanded he did.

-0-0-

Arthur woke up to Thomas opening the curtains. "Sire, it is late. I have laid out your breakfast on your table. The water is hot and Sir Leon would like to see you as soon as it is convenient."

Arthur realised that Merlin hadn't returned and decided that he must have spent the night with Gaius. He said, "Give me a few minutes, then send Leon in…" he got out of bed and walked to the water closet and after finally splashing his face with warm water, he returned to the table.

"Arthur, I tried to get to you last night but Thomas is very protective and said that unless it was an absolute emergency he preferred that I wait until this morning," Leon said smiling.

Arthur chuckled, some of Merlin's possessiveness must have rubbed off on his manservant. He felt more capable of facing any emergencies after sleep. "Sit down, Leon, join me for breakfast. You can bring me up to date on things."

Leon placed a sheaf of papers down on the table. "Sir William of Whenscott died while you were away. He was of a good age and went in his sleep. He is survived by his son John who is a monk in Keynsham. He has been notified."

"Sorry to here that, he was always spoken well of when he was a younger man. Send my regrets to Brother John."

"Two of the squires got carried away and one ended up with a broken leg, The Squire Master got that sorted out."

Arthur had a flash of the crazy things he had done when that age. Luckily, he was never seriously hurt.

"We have had a nasty incident in the barracks, a guard was found with his neck slashed in his bed. No one heard anything but it happened the night before last. His family has been notified and arrangements will be made for his widow but we've come to a dead end in our investigations as another man was found hanged in the guard's armoury."

"Was there any friction between the two of them?"

"No, that is what is strange, there were cousins and got along well. The Sergeant-at-Arms will be keeping keep an eye out for anything unusual but it's demoralising for the rest of the squad.

"Also, we've been plagued by fires, one on a tenant's farm, the farmer and two children died. The Farm Manager asked to allow the eldest son who is married to carry on in his father's place. He should be able to keep going until the spring when the council can consider what is to be done." Arthur nodded in agreement as the farm would be better managed by family members than by new people.

Arthur suddenly remembered why Merlin was not at his side, the child must still be with Gaius and he would have stayed with her. "Leon, have you heard anything about the child which we brought back from out travels?"

"Not really, just that there was an attack with injuries and deaths."

"Leave the papers here, you can bring me up to date later." They walked down the corridor and down the stairs to Gaius's.

"Leon said, "You'll be happy to know that Camelot is now rid of all Montbus hangers-on."

"Thank God!" said Arthur as he left Leon and pushed open the door to the physician's chambers.

-0-0-

Merlin was sitting at the table talking to Gaius while the child was on a cot near them. She was asleep. Arthur walked over and looked at her. She was still alive which was something.

Gaius said, "She still has a fever but has been resting quietly. I had to remove more of her hand but was able to leave the index finger and thumb. Gawaine's fast action with the wraps while it was still covered in ash kept most of the flies off it. The infection has probably been caused by the blade which was used."

Arthur nodded and stood behind Merlin so he could get a closer look at the child. Her face was flushed but she was quiet. He put his hand on Merlin's shoulder and said, "I figured you'd stayed here."

Gaius had walked over to the fire to remove the kettle, so Merlin said under his breath, "Well, I wasn't really needed anywhere else was I? I bet you were out once your head hit the pillow."

"I was…but hopefully tonight I will have other ideas. I miss you when you are not beside me in bed."

Gaius came over with the boiling kettle and said, "We were going to have tea, should I pour you one?" Arthur nodded and Gaius continued, "Now, tell me how you happened upon the Little One?"

So Arthur brought Gaius up to date on all the things which had happened. "That's all I really know, her parents were only recent arrivals in the village where they were living. Then the mother, father and younger sibling were killed. I doubt that we'll ever be any the wiser. Who knows?"

Merlin smiled, "…and then she imprinted on our illustrious leader and he brought her home."

"Gawaine would have brought her home anyway. I couldn't have left her there as unless some kind woman was willing to take her, she would have died from neglect. These villages have enough mouths to fill in their own families without having another girl foisted upon them."

"Well, she knows on which side her bread is buttered!"

"Merlin, that makes you sound callus and cold-hearted. You would have done the same thing as you are a push over for any lost or orphaned animals."

"I am not…"

"What about the one-winged goshawk you came upon. Most people would have wrung its neck but no, we now have another goshawk in the mews."

"Well, she isn't any problem and she did produce three chicks last spring. Even the falconer, didn't realise that old Bunty still had it in him."

Gaius laughed, Merlin had always been a soft touch for the underdog. He remembered playing host to twin kids, whose mother had died and the goatherd had had trouble finding a nanny goat willing to feed them. Merlin had charged in and for three weeks, his quarters were home to the babies. He smiled, he had finally put his foot down when they started climbing all over the benches and cots. To this day, if he went down to the fields, those two same goats remembered him.

"Gaius, don't encourage him, I'm not like that! It's just that when things are hopeless, I can't

refrain from stepping in to help."

"That is a worthwhile quality to have as long as you accept your limitations as a mother."

Arthur laughed egging Gaius on. Suddenly, there was a movement from the cot and they both turned as the child opened her eyes and moaned. Arthur reached her first and when she saw him the crying stopped and upon hearing his voice a suspicion of a smile creased her face.

Arthur's face softened and he said, "Hello, Sweetheart, are you awake?"

"Who's feeling broody now?" Merlin said grinning at Gaius. "I'll heat up some gruel and hopefully, she's eat some if her boyfriend feeds her."

Arthur heard him and said over his shoulder, "Feeling threatened are we, Merlin?"

Checking that Gaius was not listening he said quietly, "Ask me later tonight!" causing Arthur to chuckle.

Gaius walked over to the cot and felt the baby's forehead with the back of his hand, it was not as hot as it had been. Before he would let Arthur move her, he put extra wrappings on her damaged hand explaining, "It still needs protection. If she should knock it against anything, I might have to work on it further. If it heals as it is, she should still have some use of her thumb and finger."

Finally, he finished and nodded at Arthur that he could pick her up, Merlin brought over a soft blanket and wrapped it around the little girl as Arthur held her.

As soon as she was back in his arms, she put her good fist in her mouth and tucked her head under Arthur's chin. Arthur said, "It's a good thing, that she sucks her thumb on her other hand."

Merlin pulled a chair closer to the fire and Arthur sat down, he then fetched the little pot which held the warmed gruel and tested it on the inside of his own wrist before handing it to Arthur.

"Blow on it a little to be sure that it is not too hot for her and try to keep it off her clean blanket!"

"Yes, Mother!" Arthur said with a grin.

Gaius watched the two of them with a grin, remembering years ago, those first days when he wondered if Merlin was even going to survive being Arthur's manservant.

-0-0-

Arthur had sent word with Leon that he should notify any knights who were on the last few days' outing, that they were relieved of training the following morning. He also included a message that Gawaine should not spend his time in the alehouse as he might be needed to take over baby-sitting duties.

Instead of sending a page to Gawaine as he had done to the other knights, Leon sought him specifically and remembered to mention to Gawaine that it would be only half a day as after lunch, Arthur wanted to see everyone to report on the outing and see if there is anything else they could remember. He added, "Just think, Gawaine, you rescued a fair damsel in distress just a shame that she is thirty-odd years too young for you!"

Gawaine picket up a goblet and threatened to throw it at him murmuring something about wasted time. Leon grinned and reminding him again of the meeting left the room.

Gawaine who wasn't adverse to drinking alone although he preferred company, decided that he deserved a liquid reward for finding the child who had it seemed turned out to be quite the mystery. Maybe he could find someone to drink with as he had the luxury of time and could certainly sleep in until noon if he so desired.

Leon was later to report back to Arthur that the look of disgust on Gawaine's face had been comical. He'd sat down head in his hands and had said, 'What else is there to do with a free half day?'

Simon had slept well, and he returned to his room after breakfast, pleased with the idea of a morning off. It wasn't until he unpacked his saddlebag that he saw the leather packet that the village woman had given him when they had left with the child. He slipped it onto his table intending to give it to Arthur that afternoon.

Sir Rook brought his wife up to date of the happenings of the last few days, especially the baby which they had brought home with them. "She's very poorly," he said, "and things don't look good for her."

His wife said, "I have every confidence that if anyone can save her it will be Dear Gaius!"


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 : A JOB FOR GEOFFREY**

Merlin had been reluctant to leave Gaius's but Arthur had insisted that he needed him at the meeting. An unconvinced Merlin followed Arthur up the stairs.

The knights were in the throne room gathered around the table. Arthur explained that while it was still fresh in their minds, he wanted those involved to tell him what they remembered about the situation at the village.

Gawaine was suddenly tuned into the conversation as he said, "Why, has something else happened to her?"

"Well, apart from the fact that she was carried away by strangers from her village once her parents were killed, no nothing else," Rook said feeling protective of the unwanted child. He turned to Arthur saying, "How is she? What does Gaius think her chances are?"

"Merlin can better explain it than me, as he spent the night with her."

Gawaine was ready to make some off colour remark but Leon who was also present caught his eye and shook his head mouthing, "Not now…!"

Merlin explained what had happened overnight. Rook and Erik were interested, Rhylin marginally as he thought how awful it would be if his nephew Little Rupert had been in the same situation. Spenser listened half-heartedly as he wondered where Simon was.

Gawaine felt that an awful fuss was being made over one child, even though he was the one who had found the unfortunate mite and had looked after her and carried her a fair part of the way back, until she had seen Arthur who had become her chosen carer. "Have you found her a foster family?" he asked Arthur.

Merlin stepped in and said, "She's in no condition to be moved until her hand is healed. Gaius hopes that with care, he can save her thumb and index finger. She'll have to stay around the castle until that is healed up." He glanced at Arthur before adding, "One of the maidservants can look after her."

Arthur had been going to say that she would be looked after by one of the village families but he realised that Merlin had no intention of relinquishing the child to anyone until she was in no danger of damaging her unhealed hand. He knew that Gaius as a physician would be on Merlin's side so he decided just to bide his time until the child was placed.

Simin joined the group making his apologies to Arthur that he had had to return to his chamber to pick up something. He walked to the table and placed in front of Arthur the less than clean leather packet.

"It was in my saddle bag and I forgot about it. The woman in the village that talked about the child's family, gave it to me just before I rode off. She explained that the child's mother had asked her to keep it in a safe place for her in case anything happened and as a result she'd buried it in her cottage and had only remembered it at the last moment. She's mentioned that the mother had referred to the child as 'My Little Dove' and that the husband's name was Niall and he had treated his wife like a real lady.

Suddenly all present became very interested in the packet which lay on the table.

Arthur reached for it and undid the little knots. He unfolded the leather to reveal something carefully wrapped in cloth.

Merlin glanced over his shoulder and saw that there was a written message of more that one sheet and some other objects also cloth-wrapped that were bulkier.

As Arthur opened the message, he was surprised to see legible writing with what looked like a crest. He glanced over it but realised it would need more attention that a quick glance. He put it aside and took the cloth opening it to reveal two rings and a woman's necklace. From first appearances, they all seemed to be gold. The broader one was obviously a man's and Arthur absently slipped it on his finger. It felt similar to the rings of office his father had worn, heavy and quite official looking.

The second ring was more feminine in both size and weight. It had three different coloured jewels imbedded in it. Both rings were in good condition as if the owner had valued them and kept them polished. The necklace had obviously at one time belonged to a lady called Clare as the name was engraved on a pendant. On the man's ring there was a crest, Arthur took it off his finger and passed in around the table but no one recognised it but they agreed that it was a goodly weight and had been obviously owned by someone of high standing.

The ring was returned to Arthur who again slipped it on his finger. Rhylin had slipped the lady's ring on his little finger and held it in the sunlight where it sparkled. He'd said, "My bother's wife would appreciate this if she saw it on another lady's finger." He slipped it off and passed it back to Arthur, "Maybe one of the court ladies would be able to tell us more about it."

Arthur felt himself rubbing the ring on his finger. He slipped if off, and handed both rings to Merlin saying, "Maybe Geoffrey will be able to decipher the crest and tell us more about the rings and the necklace. I'll also have him look at these papers to see if he can figure out what they refer to and if they are of any importance. The language used has some similarities to ours; however, I can't make out all the words."

Merlin slipped the lady's ring on his finger and was suddenly filled with dread. He closed his eyes and tried to reach whomever had worn this jewellery but all he could pick up was a deep love in the face of hardships. He wrapped it in the little square of cloth with the necklace and then slipped the man's ring on. He clutched at the table as a shock of sadness emanated from it which he felt was tied to an injustice received and never rectified.

He realised that Arthur was watched him and he smiled sadly and wrapped the second ring and folded the letter around it and finally tied the knots which held the packet together, he slid it across the table to Arthur who put his hand on it and pulled it closer to him.

Leon when asked by Arthur brought the knights up to date on the death of the two guards. They all agreed that it seemed that the guard found hanging was probably the murdered of the victim found in the barracks with his throat slit. Spenser mentioned as the men were family, it would be worth interviewing family members and he offered to take charge of that.

Arthur soon dismissed the group telling them he'd see them the following day at training. He motioned for Simon and Spenser to remain as well as Gawaine, "We'll proceed upstairs to my chambers as I'd like to show you something."

The five of them walked to Arthur's chambers and Merlin asked Thomas to provide drinks and maybe some fruit for the group. They settled into the king's private dining room and Arthur set the package on the table and once again opened the knots. This time, he left the rings wrapped and spread out the two sheets of high quality vellum in front of them, directing their gazes to the first page which held a very impressive crest.

It was difficult to make out the writing but one of the sheets was covered in what seemed to be the genealogy chart of a family. No one present recognised the crest but it was impressive with its lion rampant, crown and two plants which reminded Merlin of erica and cirsium more commonly known as heather and thistle.

Arthur looked at the four people around the table and said, "I didn't want to say much downstairs but obviously the owner of these rings was from a well positioned family, or the rings and necklace have been stolen from rich people. Our problem is to figure out with Geoffrey's help whom we have to contact to find out if the rings were stolen or come by honestly, as maybe payment and even more importantly to understand how a poor family with nothing to their names had such treasures in their possession and had not used them to secure a thatched roof over their heads."

Gawaine and Spenser started making suggestion about the likelihood that they were ill-gotten goods probably stolen.

Simon would hear none of it and said that he felt that the woman who had given him the packet had felt kindly towards the mother of the child and had been impressed with the husband's behaviour towards his wife. "I remember she'd said that the mother's hands were so smooth. They made hers look like the bark of an old oak, and she spoke well of the husband, I think she's called him Niall, and that he had treated his wife, daughter and baby son so kindly. Even after doing odd jobs all day around the village for food, he would bring fuel for their little fire and carry water for her. He treated her like a real lady."

"I'd be more likely to agree with Simon," Merlin said, "If as thieves they needed food and supplies, they would have had no compunction in selling off one of the pieces of jewellery. They would not be attached to it. I think it belonged to the girl's parents and they had come upon hard times yet wanted to keep it safe as they had emotional ties to the various pieces."

Simon added, "They might have wanted their daughter and son to have them when they were older and the mother was holding them in safe-keeping. She knew that in burying them they would be safe as she trusted the woman in the village who handed them to me."

"More the fool them," Gawaine said, "I figure that man's ring sold in the right place would've brought them enough to live high on the hog for some time."

"But what if it belonged to your family and was the only tie that you still had with the past?" Spenser asked.

"Well," said Gawaine, "you've changed your tune I thought you agreed that they were thieves?"

"If they were thieves," Spenser suggested, "they would probably have shown their colours and been kicked out of the village but if what Simon says is right, they were seen as good people and the villagers accepted them."

Arthur nodded as he knew that there was only one man in the castle who might understand what was before them, he said, "Simon, ask Geoffrey to come to my chambers, later this afternoon. You will bring him up to date on what has happened and then he can see if he can make any sense of these jewels and the information contained with them." Simon wrapped everything up again.

-0-0-

Arthur explained as best he could to Geoffrey their circumstances of coming upon the village, seeing the evidence of a massacre and Gawaine's stumbling over a child. He than asked Simon to explain about the leather packet which sat on the table before them. Simon quoted as best he could the conversation he'd had with the village woman who had handed him the packet.

Arthur nodded at Simon who handed it to Sir Geoffrey who weighed it carefully in his hand before unfolding the leather to reveal the manuscript and the jewellery. He placed the rings on the table in front of him and flattened out one of the pieces of vellum. He immediately recognised it as a genealogy chart. None of the names were familiar at first glance; however he was impressed not only with the quality of the vellum but the penmanship and the artistic decorations. He said shaking his head, "Well, Sire, the names are not immediately familiar to me."

"I've looked at it but can't make head nor tail of it either," Arthur said, "I know it's someone's family tree. Merlin mentioned something about the plants on the crest but it meant nothing to me."

Geoffrey remained silent but nodded, he had also recognised the heather and thistle. He held up the lady's ring in his fingers, it was of excellent quality and not likely to belong to someone normally found living in a little village and as Simon had described her, dirt poor even more so that than the villagers themselves. He enjoyed a mystery and this was certainly one. He picked up the man's ring, again it reminded him of something a knight from a very well to do family might possess. The crest when he compared it with that on the vellum was identical.

"Anyway, take it all with you, and you can study it at your leisure. Whatever you find out isn't going to affect the immediate future of the child who is still under Gaius's care."

"You know that I enjoy a challenge and this will certainly be one. Leave it with me, Sire, and I'll get to it. Something to look forward to in the evenings."

Merlin added, "I'll walk down with you as I intend to check on the Little One, that is if Arthur has no further need of me right now?"

Arthur's eyebrows raised fractionally unnoticed except by Merlin who gave a little grin as he followed Sir Geoffrey out into the corridor.

-0-0-

Merlin made his way to Gaius's, he smiled knowing that Arthur's giving all the information and packet to Sir Geoffrey had made the elderly knight's day. He felt from looking at the information that there was certainly something there of a puzzle, the crest alone was of interest and the detailed information enclosed was more than you would expect to find on a nobleman's family tree. Merlin knew that Arthur's handing over the information had been seen by the librarian as a gift, a promise to keep the man occupied for many an hour.

Geoffrey smiled as he and Merlin parted company. Arthur had placed no time limit upon the search which he had asked him to do. He knew that many of the knights felt that he spent too much time reading and working among musty volumes but he loved the castle's collection of scrolls and old books. He'd been trained by a master and he knew where everything was and could direct any of his underlings to find anything which the king needed. The librarian was itching to get the papers spread out on a table in the library and to get to work. He loved a good puzzle and he had a feeling that this might be just that.

-0-0-

Merlin was pleased to finally have time to check with Gaius about Dovey's progress. He'd been running around all day. Arthur had wanted to get more information about the death in the barracks. He had the sergeant of the dead men in question report directly to him. Finally, he agreed that according to the clues they had, it would most likely to turn out to be a murder/suicide.

They'd then watched some of the knights training and visited to see the routines being followed by the squires. Arthur impressing upon them that safety was a priority whether in training or when on their own. He had noticed a couple of guilty faces and the Squire Master had nodded in agreement with what he had said.

Arthur had then had lunch with Sir Rupert and some of the senior knights, more a social event than an updating session. This was followed by a meeting with another castle committee and Merlin had listened patiently to reports from planning, residential repairs and future projects.

His chance to get away had been when Sir Geoffrey left and he took the opportunity, he really wanted to see Gaius and check up on the child.

Crossing the courtyard, he had bumped into a group of pages returning from riding lessons. Treva and Henry were in the group so he took time to listen to what the group had been up to and receive good reports from the boys' riding master. A second time he was side tracked, this time by the falconer, who seeing him without Arthur mentioned that he might like to visit the chicks which his one-winged goshawk had just hatched.

Merlin figured that Gaius would be in his chambers all afternoon so he went off to see the recently arrived and was thrilled to see two healthy nestlings. The goshawk remembered him and allowed him to handle her babies and gracefully accepted the dead chick which Merlin offered her for being so clever.

At last reaching Gauis's corridor, he made his way to the physician's chambers, hoping to find the little girl feeling a lot better. He didn't bother to knock but as he entered, he'd called, "Only me, Gaius. How is our patient?"

Sitting by the cot and playing with a little soft toy was a young maidservant who stood immediately and curtsied in Merlin's direction. She didn't say anything but flicked her eyes back to her charge before looking at the ground.

Merlin recognised her as the youngest sister of the nursemaid to Lady Henrietta's daughter, Treva's friend Henry's baby sister Gretel.

"Is Gaius around?" He asked.

"No, Sir, he stepped out on a message and asked if I could sit with the little girl until my sister Milly could get here."

Merlin walked over to the child was sleeping peacefully. He placed the back of his hand on her brow, it was cool. He smiled things were looking up for certain. Turning to the young maid servant, he said, "I recognise you as working with Sir Graham's family. What is your name?"

"Helen, Sir."

"No need for the Sir, I'm just known as Merlin. So Helen, where did Gaius go?"

"I don't know," she turned to the cot before adding, "But he said that he'd be back before the little girl wakes up. He said that you might drop by and left a message for you on the table."

Merlin reached for it, it read, ' _Geoffrey's!_ ' He couldn't figure out why Gaius was being so mysterious, if he had expected Merlin to drop by, he could have easily sent a page to their chambers to let Arthur and him know that he was going to visit Geoffrey.

His thoughts were interrupted by a young female voice. "Sir, I could get you a drink if you wished. I know how, as my sister prepares camomile draughts for her mistress."

Merlin smiled, he'd been miles away thinking of the hard life some of the young housemaids had. "That would be very nice. I'll sit by the patient while you get to work."

Helen moved expertly to the fire and checked the kettle for water, then she swung the iron hook with the kettle over the flame. She added more wood and waited until she had a good flame. She went to the table and picked up a mug which was on it, washing and shaking it to dry. She poked the fire and waited until she heard the kettle boiling.

She picked up the container of camomile leaves and expertly ladled one and a half measures into the mug. She then took a thick cloth to protect her hand and pulled the hook away from the direct flame and then using the same cloth tipped the kettle allowing the boiling water to flow into the mug in her other hand.

Merlin's breath hitched. He was watching a maid at work when the realisation hit him that the child beside him in the bed would never be able to carry out those basic actions with only a thumb and index finger on one hand. What had Arthur been thinking when he'd suggested placing her with a village family and when she was older and have her work in the castle? She would be hampered by her disability. Would she even be able to get a position of maidservant to one of the ladies? Life for her might amount to nothing but drudgery as a laundry or kitchen maid, if she was capable of that.

Then and there he decided that living as a servant in the castle was not what he wanted for Dove. It was fine for Arthur to take it for granted that she would be able to cope but apart from seeing her do the most servile of work, Merlin's idea of her future was bleak.

He took the mug from maidservant hoping it didn't put him to sleep and nodded his thanks saying, "You're doing a great job, Helen! You should make yourself a mug as well."

The little maid smiled and went back to check the fire, pushing the cinders back into the hearth, saying over her shoulder, "I can't drink it during the day as it makes me sleepy. Gaius wouldn't be happy if he came back and found me asleep, would he?"

Merlin smiled and finished his drink, he put the mug back onto the table and walked over to check the patient before he left. "Keep an eye on our little one. Gaius should be back soon and thank you for the tea."

He smiled and left the room. If Helen was anything like Milly, the patient was safe until Gaius got back. His mind jumped ahead and he thought maybe the girl would be suitable as a junior nursemaid for the child.

He decided against trying to track down Gaius, promising himself that he'd check back later in the afternoon and he returned to Arthur.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: THE ROOT OF THE PROBLEM**

Earlier, Geoffrey had arrived at Gaius's door "Are we alone?"

Once Gaius saw his worried look, he knew that it was not a social visit to help pass the time. He nodded opening the door wider and allowed his friend to enter. Geoffrey made his way to the fire looking furtively over his shoulder, making sure that the door was closed before seating himself.

"What is it, Geoffrey? Someone's been stalking you?"

Shaking his head, he said, "Maybe it would be better if they were..."

Gauis's brow furrowed, "I was being funny. What has happened to get you in this state, Friend?"

"Earlier, Arthur asked me I to check over some papers which came with the little girl whom Gawaine saved." He glanced at the child asleep in a cot near Gaius. "Is she still doing well?" Gaius nodded.

"Well, you had better keep her safe as there is more to this than meets the eye. The information in the letters refers to families in the North and not just any families. The names are familiar and I believe possibly a ruling family."

Gaius shook his head in disbelief. He glanced at the child sleeping peacefully beside him, saying, "Poor little mite!"

Geoffrey continued, "Glancing through the contents of the packet, it seems that they belong to someone who might have been disowned by her family. I'll need to dig a little deeper but as the papers were supposedly in the possession of the child's mother, she is possibly of interest. There is also reference to a husband, a handmaiden and a manservant.

"What she was doing living rough in that village, I can't explain especially as Simon whom I spoke to, told me that the innkeeper's wife mentioned a husband, killed in the raid who seemed to have doted on his wife and she mentioned that there was also a male infant who was killed, however nothing about another couple.

"Maybe later if you have some free time, you could come to the library, I remember my old master always used to say that two heads were better than one…"

"I'll have to find someone to sit with the child. If Merlin is free he'd do it willingly."

"Merlin and I left Arthur together and I thought he was intending to come here but he must have been side tracked."

Gaius just smiled, it wasn't difficult to side track Merlin if something interesting came up.

Sir Geoffrey returned to the library with the promise that Gaius would join him later.

Gaius waited but Merlin never arrived and knowing that the child would sleep for a couple of hours, he made arrangements for the young maid Helen to stay with her until he returned.

-0-0-

Arthur was not in his chamber when Merlin returned and Thomas had no idea where he could be found. "I saw him walking down the stairs with Sir Leon and Sir Gawaine. However, I later saw Sir Leon crossing the courtyard alone, maybe, the king's still with Gawaine. Do you want me to send a page to see if he's gone to Gaius's to check up on the young patient?"

"No, I was just there. I'll wander around and see if maybe I find him. Did I forget about a meeting or anything this afternoon?"

"Not to my knowledge…"

"Good because if I miss one more meeting, my name will be mud."

Merlin did find him and the welcome he received was less than warm.

Arthur was sitting watching the young horses being put through their paces. It took years to train a destrier and Arthur had a good eye for ones that might make the standard. Treva who was beside him, jumped up immediately and ran to Merlin. "Arthur has promised Henry one of the old destriers when it's retired."

Merlin glanced over and saw Henry sitting beside Arthur enraptured by what he was telling him. "That will be good, as you have your father's destrier Burton and now Henry will have one too."

His mind went back to when he got his first horse, one that had become frightened of battles and that flinched at the sound of a sword being withdrawn from its sheath. He had been told to choose something which he could ride and sent to the stable at Castle Farm to be matched up with a horse as Arthur was sick and tired of his inability to keep up with the knights when they were riding and he was running along on foot.

He had warmed to the big bay immediately. It looked as if it needed a friend as he did and the horse's behaviour towards him had convinced the stable manager to at least give him the chance to ride it. The stable lad who saddled it, said nastily, "He's a coward. You'd be better off with that chestnut in the corner."

Gidun as he was called had never shown any interest in anyone or anything. He was no trouble to deal with and had just stayed on as Sir Rupert his previous owner was in no hurry to get rid of him. Merlin had ridden him around the field and then down the stable lane and back. He had returned to the stable with a big grin on his face and the stable manager had smiled, maybe there was a way for the horse to be used and possibly needed and loved.

"I'll have to have the Master of the Horse check but I would be willing to say that I think you and Gidun are well suited."

As Merlin left the stable, horse nickered after him, Mr. Grace knew that he had made the right choice. He said so to the stable lad, "I think he chose well!'

The boy shook his head and said, "Given the choice, I would have taken a brave horse."

"Well, it's a good thing that you didn't have a choice as Gidun in my opinion is the best of the bunch. He just needs love and attention to get his confidence back and mark my words he will with Merlin."

For years, Gidun was Merlin's horse and he proved Mr. Grace right as he regained his former confidence, to everyone's satisfaction especially Sir Rupert.

Merlin smiled to himself, he remembered Uther's disapproval that his son's manservant should be mounted on a destrier even if it were retired and that Sir Rupert had told his son that he would be happy for Merlin to have him.

He looked over at Henry and realised that he and Treva would have fun with the two horses and feel quite superior to the other pages who only had ponies. He could hear Arthur telling Henry that they both would continue their riding lessons on their usual mounts. Neither boy was really large enough to manage the bigger horses alone. The boys went off to play with some barn cats.

Merlin slipped onto the wall beside Arthur letting his hand brush Arthur's thigh. He felt Arthur stiffen and move slightly away, then turn without looking directly at him to say, "Nice to see you, Merlin. Glad that you found something to occupy your time this afternoon."

Merlin thought that Arthur was fooling but he realised that he was being serious. He went to explain what had happened but Arthur stood up saying, "Come on, boys, Mrs. Grace has offered us apple pie and a drink before we return to the castle."

Over his shoulder, he said, "I'll expect you to be at supper, just a few of the knights in my chambers. Ask Thomas if you need any more information…" He turned and followed the boys into the stable manager's quarters.

Merlin was stunned. He'd been dismissed not formally with a 'you are no longer required,' but it was obvious that he was not in Arthur's good books and he really didn't know why. Deciding not to stay around in case Treva picked up on the coolness between Arthur and himself, he turned and made his way back to the castle.

He ran over in his mind what had happened, Arthur had said that he could go to see Gaius but then he realised that he had been away longer than expected. He'd gone to the mews and visited with the falconer and then wandered up to Gaius's and spent time with Helen and then made his way to the chambers and spent time with Thomas. It was obviously longer that Arthur had expected him to be away. Why hadn't he just said that instead of being mean spirited?

He sighed, he knew that sometimes Arthur became annoyed if he spent too much time with other people. He knew that it wasn't that Arthur didn't trust him it was just that he liked to have him around continually.

Arthur ate the apple pie and half-heartedly listened to the boys chattering to Mrs. Grace. Merlin could have tagged along with them. He felt uncomfortable with his behaviour as why had he moved away from Merlin when he sat down beside him? He was stupid, he'd missed his company and then pushed him further away by more or less telling him to get lost. He'd tell him sorry when he saw him again in their chambers.

He was still annoyed as he had an idea where Merlin had been all the time, fussing over Gaius's patient that would probably be it. Arthur for a second wondered if maybe bringing the child back had been such a great idea. He momentarily felt guilty for being callous. The kid had after all needed medical attention and there was no one better than Gaius; however did Merlin need to spend every free moment with her as well?

Arthur took a deep breath. They'd been back two days and he could count on one hand the number of hours he had been alone with Merlin. Was Merlin really needed that much by Gaius to treat a child who after all only had an injured hand? He'd had knights in much worse condition who had survived without Merlin's continual presence.

He had lots to occupy his mind, he was a ruling monarch, he was responsible for hundreds of people in his kingdom, he had knights and staff galore. He never needed to feel lonely. He'd find other people to talk to and occupy his time until Merlin came begging for his attention. He certainly did not need to have Merlin with him twenty-four seven, did he? Then he realised that that was what he really liked, Merlin within reach…always.

He came out of the self revery to Treva asking him if he could have a kitten. Arthur assured him that it would be lonely living in his chamber all day by itself while he was at classes with the other pages.

"But Henry could have one too and they could be together in my chamber when we weren't there. They'd have company. Right, Henry!"

Arthur felt that pets were fine but there was a time and place. Keeping two kittens on the third floor of the castle without access to outside was wrong. "I'm sure that if you look around the kitchens or the stables, you could find cats to play with. Cats work hard trying to keep the place free of rats and mice."

"But it would be good to have one in my room, in case I got a rat. Merlin says that you had a rat in your room when he was your servant and it ate the toe of one of your boots."

Arthur had to smile, he remembered the outcome of that situation and could still visualise Merlin's face as he glanced down at the table and the stew in front of him. "Don't believe everything Merlin tells you and anyway we never did get a cat!"

"Don't you like cats?" Henry asked.

"I have no negative feeling towards them but I prefer horses."

They took their leave of Mrs. Grace who smiled after the king and the two boys. She said later to her husband, "He's a good man, our King."

-0-0-

Out of the blue, as they were walked back to the castle, Treva said, "Is Favoury going to have a baby?"

"Well, that's what I hope."

"But who will you ride in the meantime?"

"Well, I could always take Iago from Merlin," Arthur said trying to stir up trouble yet keep a straight face.

Treva and Henry were shocked and Henry said, "No, you couldn't as that would make Merlin unhappy as he loves Iago. Couldn't you find another horse?"

Arthur was sure he could see the wheels spinning in the boy's mind, before he continued, with a look of triumph. "I know…Treva could let you borrow Burton! That would be all right, wouldn't it, Treva?" He put his arm across Treva's shoulders and said, "Arthur needs a horse to ride and you're not riding Burton at the moment. You could loan your father's horse to Arthur."

Treva nodded as he decided that Burton would love to be the king's horse and ride in the lead the whole time and he also didn't want Merlin to feel sad at losing Iago. He said, "You can have Burton if you need him, Arthur. My father would have been proud to think that you chose his horse."

"Well, thank you, Treva," Arthur said laying his hand on the young boy's head. "However, I do have other horses but it was very kind of you to offer."

Treva then started listing all the horses which Arthur could use. Arthur smiled, the young boy had them all down pact and so he said, "True, I could take Rhydian…"

Henry gave him a big smile and said, "Yes, I'd take Rhydian as he is so handsome and very strong, isn't he Arthur?"

They'd reached the castle and suddenly the boys started addressing Arthur as Sire. Only when they were alone with him and Merlin did they call him by his name. Treva did sometimes slip up and refer to him as Arthur but most people just smiled as did Lady Henrietta when Henry used the name Arthur when he was in their family quarters going on about what he and Treva had been up to with the king. He'd also recounted a rambling story about Arthur needing a horse and how he had suggested that Arthur should ride Treva's Burton.

Treva's manservant, Randall had been waiting in the courtyard. He and Thomas had had a relaxing afternoon but now it was back to work. His job was certainly easier that Thomas's as Treva was no trouble and apart from sometimes having to keep on eye on two rather energetic boys, he would classify his job as important but not overly exhausting and really quite enjoyable.

-0-0-

Thomas had everything organised for Arthur's return. The choice of the evening menu had been sent to the kitchens. He would serve but other staff would convey the food to the royal chambers. If necessary, he could keep one of the younger servants with him if he felt that he needed help.

He lit the fire under the coppers to ensure that there would be hot water if either Arthur or Merlin wished to bathe. Merlin was no trouble at all and with him present as a buffer, it made Thomas's life a lot easier. He seldom had to accompany Arthur on his journeys as Merlin would take over his job. He was thinking how lucky he was to have this job when suddenly he heard the outer door open and Arthur say, "Merlin?"

Thomas came into the antechamber and Arthur said, "Is Merlin not here, he knows we're dining here tonight?"

"Sire, he was here but he went looking for you and I felt sure that he must have found you."

Arthur grunted and handed his jacket over. "He did but I expected him to be back here by now."

Realising that Arthur was not in the greatest of moods, Thomas went into the bedchamber to hang up the jacket thinking, 'Where's Merlin when he's needed?' His day was going to be spoilt if he had to deal with an annoyed Arthur.

Spenser, Simon and Gawaine had already arrived when Merlin finally waltzed in with Rhylin.

He did not seem the least perturbed to see the others already assembled. He shrugged his shoulders and made his way to the bedchamber to change.

Gawaine picked up immediately that all was not copacetic in paradise. He's been surprised that Merlin and Arthur had not exchanged pleasantries and the look on Arthur's face a mixture of guilt and annoyance told it all.

However, they were soon all seated at the table and when Merlin rose to help Thomas, Rhylin as the youngest knight present offered to help instead so Merlin could remain seated. There was a coolness in Merlin's voice as he said, "I think Arthur would prefer me to help Thomas, as it seems it is my position after all."

Spenser stepped in and kept the conversation on an even keel and did his best to ignore Arthur's silence. The meal progressed as normal and by the time a few tankards of ale and wine had been downed, the friction between the king and his previous manservant was less noticeable.

Simon said to Spenser as they made their way to their quarters. "I have a feeling that there might be some heated conversation later this evening."

Spenser whose brother had been Arthur's best friend as a boy, knew Arthur well, just smiled and said, "Merlin is well capable of taking care of himself and just think of the lovely time they will have making up!"

However things had not gone as smoothly once Thomas had finally left. Merlin had been his normal self, thanking him and wishing him a goodnight but Arthur had just nodded.

Merlin had decided that as he was the innocent party he would just take so much of Arthur's childlike behaviour. If Arthur didn't smarten up soon, he'd go to Gawaine as he knew that he had picked up on Arthur's mood as when he was leaving, he'd grinned at Merlin and said, "This too shall pass…if it doesn't my bed is large and I have an unopened bottle of mead in my room."

Merlin had laughed out loud, patting him on the back, he'd said quietly in turn, "I might take you up on that."

Gawaine had glanced in Arthur's direction and had been rewarded with a scowl.

Merlin shrugged, if Arthur wanted to take offence at non-existing problems let him. A good night's sleep should clear the air but before he went to check on the child, he'd like to get this silliness sorted out with Arthur.

He walked over to him and put his arms around his waist but Arthur slipped out of his grasp and walked away. Merlin sighed; all right two could play at that game and he walked around until he faced Arthur, he intended to clear the air here and now, certainly before they turned in. It had gone on long enough and he much preferred when he and Arthur were of the same mind, not fighting over some slight which to the best of his knowledge was nonexistent.

He'd heard the old adage never go to bed angry and he was a firm believer in it. On a couple of occasions over the years, they had retired less than happy with each other and each time he had been unable to fall asleep, to the point that he had tossed and turned all night until he had whispered to Arthur whom he knew had to still be awake that he was sorry for whichever transgression he was guilty of. It had never entered his head to wait for Arthur to apologise as that might have taken longer and he was ready right then and there to fall asleep.

He looked at Arthur remembering that their loving the following morning was always intense and he hated being at odds with the man he loved so much.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 :** **ARTHUR** **'** **S WAY OR …**

Merlin tried to get a conversation going but to no avail. Arthur was being annoyingly difficult, answering in grunts or monosyllables at the best. In the end, Merlin had said, "Arthur, there is something annoying you but unless you tell me, I could spend the next month guessing what obviously irritating thing I have done. Unless, you give me an idea, I'm at a loss…I don't like being at odds with you, but unless you're willing to share your perceived slight, then I cannot make amends."

"Perceived?"

Merlin was sure that had Arthur been a man who yelled, the word would have echoed down all the corridors of the castle. Instead, it was modulated but filled with such raw emotion that Merlin knowing that he had not done anything out of character, wondered if somehow he had let slip something so hurtful that Arthur was practically speechless. His mind raced over the last couple of days, they had retuned to the castle and everything had been all right, he'd spent time with Gaius but how could that have been seen as an affront.

Had someone else said something to Arthur about him which had caused this negativity. He racked his brain no one could have said anything as there was nothing to say. Then in the back of his mind, a seed started to sprout. What was different to all their other returns to the castle? They had arrived together and then gone separate ways, Arthur to their chambers and he with the child to Gaius.

Thinking about it he realised that Gaius had seen more of him in the last couple of days than had Arthur. He had not even returned to sleep in his own bed but stayed with the child. He shook his head, Arthur had no reason to consider that he had been abandoned because he had had to sleep alone for a couple of nights.

For heaven's sake, there was many people in the castle who would have been thrilled to have had the opportunity to have that big bed to themselves, with room service and a capable manservant on hand to draw baths and pick up clothes and everyone knew that Arthur just dropped his clothes wherever he had got out of them. The last thought brought home to him how he had really missed their private time together yet the welfare of the child was still foremost in this mind. Arthur was an adult quite capable of looking after himself, the child was not and the feelings which Merlin always had for the sick and injured came to the fore.

He began hesitantly until he knew that he had Arthur's full attention. He tried to catch his eye but he couldn't, "If I have in some way slighted you, I apologise. It was unintentional…there is only so much I can say until you explain to me what is troubling you. I honestly, do not see my behaviour of late as very different to what I have always been. Maybe, a little distant, a little less hands on," he waited for some reaction to that statement but there was none, so he continued, "but my mind is preoccupied with the child. It doesn't mean you are of less importance just that at the moment I am involved with her…"

"Get out of my sight, as your other priorities are inevitably more important than me!"

Merlin walked out and went to slam the door with one almighty bang but then decided to go one better, he left the door open to inconvenience Arthur into having to close it himself.

Arthur stood glaring at the open door before finally walking over to close it. He shook his head knowing that Merlin the do-gooder who always thought of others before himself, was only doing what his heart told him to do. He knew he didn't need his constant presence, he would survive but the other person might not. What a stupid fool he was to have let Merlin leave…! He doubted that he would return tonight, deep down he knew that Merlin had plenty of love for him as well as all the injured and lost he always seemed to become involved in.

He threw his jacket in the corner, kicked off his boots and lay on top of the covers. The fire had been banked by Thomas before he left but he knew that he'd have to get up to a cold room in the morning as Merlin usually took care of the fire banking it at daylight.

He couldn't sleep, he damn well knew that Merlin would have gone to Gaius's. His mind wasn't kind to him, it kept sending reminders of their lives together. The first moment that he'd realised that Merlin was special, the day that their accidentally touching had sent shock waves through him, the hours that they had spent together with him watching Merlin's every movement, praying that he might turn and smile at him to show that this was more than a one-sided master servant relationship.

He remembered the day when he'd suggested that as his manservant, he should occupy the servant's quarters off the antechamber in his chambers. He smiled remembering that that hadn't lasted long. Then the realisation on both their parts that they were meant for each other regardless of the norms of society and the worry that someone would realise the extent of their friendship and report it to his father.

The paralysing fear that he would have to witness Merlin's death, for what Uther called aberrant behaviour. Their friends who had stood by them and supported them over the years…all mixed up with memories of stolen kisses in recessed doorways around the castle corridors.

He heard the watchman's call that all was clear and he turned toward the window and could make out the orange glare from the courtyard braziers which were lit overnight as security. He should get up and find Merlin but he was exhausted by his problems and fell into a troubled sleep.

 _They could see the smoke from afar. Hopefully the settlement is near a river or that a water source is nearby. The smoke does not diminish as they approach, the fire has a good hold. September the fields would be dry and the already gathered grains would make excellent fodder as would the thatched roofs._

 _The knights finally reach the hamlet and look in dismay at the utter desolation. Stone foundations are all that was left of cottages. Standing in the river, women hang onto farm animals and children while some men of the village are trying unsuccessfully to dampen down a thatch that had not caught._

 _Merlin dismounts throwing Iago's reins at Rhylin as he runs to help the villagers. As agile as a cat, he leaps upon the granary roof and stomped at the fire which has taken hold in one of the corners._

" _Lad, it's not safe to be up there!" an old man yells but Merlin ignores him and keeps bending down to retrieve buckets of water from the other men. A second man joins him on the roof and through the smoke yells back to the men on the ground, "It's our only hope of saving this season's harvest…"_

 _Rook and Simon join the men at one of the cottages and soon the thatch is sodden and less likely to catch fire; however the granary isn't as lucky. With a sudden swoosh, the building goes up and Merlin and the other man disappear._

 _Arthur feels himself cringe momentarily at the heat from the blast. The building's in ruins, as the rocks forming the walls collapse inward and the winter seeds and dry hay explode in flames._

 _Whether he is screaming or not he doesn't know. Gawaine holds him back as he tries to enter the ruins. He tries to push him away yelling, 'Let me go...l'll kill you, Gawaine, I need to reach him.' Nevertheless, Gawaine hangs on regardless of the pummelling he is getting from his_ _king._

 _Soon all that remains is a mass of black and grey ash. One of the men takes a stick and pokes in the mass which seems to have shrunk to nothing and melted into the ground._

 _A young girl is sobbing; Arthur looks at her as she reaches out to the ruins_ _notic_ _ing that one of her hands only has a thumb and an index finger._

 _Overheard they hear ki-ki-kee...the screech of a falcon._

Arthur woke with a start, panting and frightened. He reached for Merlin who wasn't there...his heart constricted and reality hit him.

-0-0-

Gaius heard the tap on the door and Merlin's voice. He could see that he was troubled.

The child had awoken and wasn't willing to settle. Her temperature had risen but her hand was healing nicely. Gaius had her on his lap as he sat by the fire.

"Look, here's Merlin to see you!" he told her. She reached out for Merlin who took her and sat down opposite Gaius.

"So, what's he done now? Gaius asked gently.

"Nothing…" Merlin said but Gaius knew otherwise. Merlin was quite even-tempered but he

could feel an underlying anger which he knew was not directed at him or the child. He got up and swung the kettle over the flames. "Have you eaten?"

Merlin nodded, "We ate with the others in Arthur's chamber and he…" He took a deep breath and said, "I hate bothering you with inconsequential things but this one really has me baffled. Wouldn't you think that after all these years together we can manage to iron out a few differences ourselves? But this has me completely stumped. I know it will sound silly but I think that Arthur is jealous of this one," he glanced down at the youngster who was snuggled into him, trying to stay awake but losing the battle.

"I tried to explain to him that he would always be first in my mind but to no avail. It's as if he can see no further than his interpretation of events and is unwilling to even consider what I say."

"Well, we never think of Arthur as being a follower, it's part and parcel of his position in life. Maybe I could try to put in a good word."

"If you do, prepare to get your head bitten off. He told me to get out as obviously he was no longer one of my priorities. Gaius, he _is_ my priority, every hour of every day and night. He just seems to have this bug in his mind, that my feelings have changed as I am not spending twenty-four seven with him."

Gaius said, "You and I both know that you love Arthur. He's just feeling a little out because you aren't at his beck and call. Give me the child and go back to him right now. He'll have cooled off and might see reason. Stay with him overnight as I can manage."

"But you've been on your feet all day…"

"…and you haven't?"

Merlin grinned, "Well, I did take some breaks during the day and I can just as easily stay here as return to the wrath of Arthur."

"Never, let the sun go down on a quarrel as it feeds during the hours of darkness and is more formidable in the morning." Gaius could see that nights spent apart were problematic for a relationship. He knew that Merlin loved Arthur and as he'd known Arthur from childhood and could see that the love was reciprocated but cracks can appear in the strongest of relationships and he wasn't going to let Merlin be hurt if he could figure a way to have them both see and understand the other one's fears.

He said, "Think, Merlin, would you be happy to spend the rest of your life away from Arthur."

The shocked look on the young man's face, told him otherwise. Then be the stronger person, hear him out, apologise and accept his way of seeing it and work around it. Life is short, you never know when your predestined numbers of hours is reached."

"Why now? How can this bundle of humanity cause so much dissent between two adults?" Merlin smiled as he said, "Well, between one adult and someone who is acting like child."

Gaius was glad to see that Merlin's demeanour had brightened from when he entered the room, "Drink up or it will be cold."

Merlin had only had one mouthful of tea when there was a knock at the door and Arthur walked in. He ignored Merlin but nodded at Gaius, "I hope I'm not disturbing you."

Gaius looked up at the man he'd known since his birth and noticed the haggard eyes, he had obviously not slept.

"I came because I wanted to…ap…" He petered out. Merlin was there sitting with the child on his lap. A surge of jealousy overcame him and his face became hard. He went to turn and leave but Gaius's voice stopped him.

"Young man, your behaviour is hardily that of a king and the boy I raised. Sit down!" All the bravado disappeared and Arthur did as directed. Gaius continued, "Drink this! I have a few words to say to you."

Gaius frowned at Arthur and put his arm on Merlin's shoulder saying, "I remember delivering a baby who was subsequently dropped by his furious father, on the bed upon which lay his dead wife.

"No one knew what to do not even the midwives who were present. I picked up the child and took him to my chambers. No one questioned my decision not even the grieving father."

He turned toward Arthur and said, "I never regret opening my heart to that little baby. I lived to see him grown into an exceptional human being of whom I am very proud; however I wonder today if I maybe failed miserably in teaching him empathy."

Arthur felt more than heard Merlin suck in a breath and glance at him. Gaius seldom criticised the king in anyone's presence. Arthur didn't return his glance and refused to raise his eyes from the floor. He did however have the decency to blush, as he realised that Gaius was speaking about him but he had truthfully thought that he was empathetic. He put up with a lot more than his father ever had. He knew deep down that Merlin's interest in and love of others had rubbed off on him but his interest in this child had become exaggerated.

'For heaven's sake,' he thought, 'I deserved to be congratulated as I hadn't abandoned it, but agreed to bringing it back to Camelot didn't I?' He didn't have to become its nursemaid. It wasn't his fault that the child had, what had Merlin said, 'Imprinted on him?'

He was a busy man, he had duties, regal and otherwise. He'd agree to the child being looked after by castle staff but he was satisfied with his life as it was. He had what he wanted; there was no need for him to get involved in Merlin's need to adopt every unfortunate being from ducklings to in this case a child.

He was not against people taking in unwanted children. Gaius had done just that with him but he was happy with the status quo and he had recognised that look in Merlin's eyes and was worried. He could see that he wanted to be involved in this child's life and knowing Merlin that meant Arthur and probably Treva as well.

He knew Merlin was looking at him and he couldn't return his glance as he didn't intend to change his mind and he didn't want to see that pleading look from a determined Merlin.

The three adults remained silent. The air punctuated by the sobs of the child who had wakened and held up her hands to the blond whom she already loved and had been repulsed. She didn't understand. The man had carried her and fed her, he had spoken to her and smiled at her. She felt safe in his arms but now the cold look he had given her as he had ignored her was frightening.

She felt herself being hugged by the other man and he had whispered that he would look after her but it meant nothing. Her heart already belonged to Arthur whether he wanted it or not.

Merlin suddenly said, "This is not getting us anywhere. She is going to become more upset and in her condition it won't be good for her. Go, Arthur, to whatever is more important than convincing a child that she is valued and...loved." He dropped his head kissing her forehead saying, "Don't worry Little One, we'll manage," he smiled adding, "You, Gaius and me, won't we?" The absence of Arthur's name hung in the air as a reproach.

Arthur turned away, he was furious, how dare Merlin all but dismiss him, he was the king and Merlin nothing but a servant. He left the chamber, slamming the door and replayed in his head what he had just thought. His heart clenched listening to his words which he had thought in anger. He smacked the wall of the corridor realising the second the pain reached his brain that he hadn't been wearing gauntlets. He cradled his hand to his chest as he felt his heart constrict.

He felt sick with guilt. He had in his mind robbed Merlin of all the qualities which he admired about him. He considered him his equal and he loved him. He stopped in his tracks, considering returning to say he was sorry but he couldn't. He looked at his bloodied fingers and felt it was minor punishment for what had happened.

Merlin never came to bed that night.

-0-0-

Arthur waited for him until the early morning it was still dark but the sky was lightening but no one entered his chamber. He didn't sleep well, his conscience wouldn't cooperate. He alternated between feeling sorry for himself and his hand which he had wrapped as best he could and the shame he felt for his mean thoughts.

He knew that the likes of Spenser and Gawaine would be shocked at his behaviour. Everyone

loved Merlin. No one thought of him as only a servant; he was a friend and companion to all especially him.

His mind and his heart were at loggerheads. Merlin should not have questioned his decision, he should have done what he wanted him. He was the king, all the knights obeyed him. No one challenged his final word.

Yet Merlin...he understood him better than anyone. Many times, he often knew what he was feeling before the words were even out of his mouth.

...and Gaius. He knew that he was now a disappointment to him. He had isolated the two most important people in his life. He needed to do something and fast as to ignore the situation would further the rift between them. His conscience knew that his reaction to Merlin's probably harmless request had been blown out of all proportion. He needed to make amends.

He wasn't against letting the child stay in the castle. He would see that she had nursemaids and she could play with the knight's children, he'd even agree to her being educated with the other girls but...

Suddenly, he let the thought grow in his mind and he acknowledged it. He was jealous! Jealous of the time that Merlin would devote to her, they'd been back two days and he had hardly seen him. Two night's during which he'd been forced to sleep alone.

He knew what he had to do, he had to swallow his pride and crawl back to ask forgiveness for being such an immature adult. He knew that Merlin's heart was large enough to add one little girl without depriving him of his love.

He made up his mind, he would retrace his steps to ask Merlin's pardon for his stupidity. He sprung out of bed and by accident hit his hand on the bedpost. Normally, the air would have turned blue, however this newly determined Arthur gritted his teeth and accepted the pain as a brave soldier. A little smile flitted across his face, Merlin would have been proud of his self control.

He glanced at his now aching hand and realised that there was fresh blood on the bandage. 'Serves me right,' he thought, 'for being a stubborn headed fool!' He grabbed his boots and gingerly pulled them on then decided that he would not waste time by getting fully dressed just put on his fur trimmed woollen dressing robe. He was after all the king, if he wanted to roam his corridors in the still dark hours…whose business was it but his?


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7 : EVERYTHING CONSIDERED**

Shortly after Arthur stormed out, Merlin had glanced at Gaius. "I wasn't asking for the world…I just wanted Arthur to stay involved in her life." He turned back to the child who had stopped sobbing and was now staring at him and occasionally hiccuping.

"He'll come round, it might take a few hours but before the sun goes down tomorrow, I'll wager you will at least be on speaking terms. He's so used to having his way that relegating the decision making to someone else is sometimes, rather difficult. He and his father seldom saw eye to eye and as he was only the Crown Prince, he had to defer to his father. In his position, he was never really allowed to strike out on his own and the older he got, he chaffed against many of his father's decisions. Finally, Uther grudgingly acknowledged his ability to make decisions which might benefit the kingdom and a sort of cease-fire was in affect."

"But I'm not Uther, I'm Merlin and he usually is so easy going when I come up with what I consider might be a brilliant idea. It is a good idea isn't it, Gaius?"

Gaius looked at the little girl now in Merlin's arms, she was, he felt around four and Geoffrey had mentioned to him upon seeing the papers which were purportedly her mother's that there was more to this than just an abandoned village child. He smiled noticing the possessive way the now sleeping child was gripping Merlin's sleeve.

If he were wrong about Arthur, Gaius could see storm clouds on the horizon. He knew that the two of them would finally make a decision but he hoped that it would be unanimous not something that one partner felt that he was forced to adhere to due to pressure. He smiled to himself knowing that Merlin could run rings around Arthur and he was sure that unless Arthur came up with a valid reason as to why not, one little girl might become a permanent fixture in their lives.

He knew that Arthur was possessive of Merlin. He was his right hand man as well as his lover and as such he had a tendency to try to find fault with anyone trying to get between the two of them. Treva had been an exception. Arthur had told him that he had probably accepted the lad because he had been present when the boy had stumbled upon them in the woods and had hung onto Merlin's legs unwilling to let him go. They were to realise that he had been abused by the bandits who had killed his family. Treva was later to tearfully explain that he knew he would be safe with Merlin as he had heard the two of them talking and Merlin had told Arthur that he would stay with him always, the very same words which his mother used to tell him and his siblings.

Gaius smiled to himself, Arthur had confessed that Merlin and he were having a little time away from the others and it was good that the boy had appeared when he had, as otherwise he might had never approached them.

Gaius had to give Arthur credit for enabling the boy to return to Camelot after his plan to have him raised by a guardian on his family's estate had failed miserably. The rest was history as Arthur had decided to make the boy his ward and in so doing had made Merlin his co-guardian.

"I don't understand, Gaius. How can he be so hard-hearted? Would it not be normal to pick up a youngster who is holding up her arms to you?"

"He wasn't hard-hearted, Merlin. He knew she was safe with us and not everyone has an instantaneous reaction to a baby. Many people feel uncomfortable with them and just as some people dislike dogs or cats, some people only see babies as a responsibility."

"But he wouldn't be responsible for her, she could have a hundred nursemaids and it wouldn't inconvenience him. He's just being difficult, I'm a nobody…" Gaius raised an eye brow to look at him, "…and he likes me so why not this baby who is obviously attracted to him? Honestly, Gaius, I sometimes don't understand him…"

He heard the night watch announce the hour by ringing his bell and calling that everything was calm, meaning no fires or suspicious people creeping around the castle. He yawned, he was ready for bed and as the child in his arms was sleeping it seemed like a good time to take advantage of the fact and get some shut eye.

"Gaius, it's time to turn in. You take my bed, I'll stay here and keep an eye on the little one."

Knowing that he would be unable to persuade Merlin to go to his old room to sleep, he nodded. The child would probably sleep until morning and Merlin was quite capable of looking after her until then. As his head hit the pillow, Gaius was out like a light, he didn't hear the door to the main chamber opening two hours later.

-0-0-

The castle seemed asleep but some people had yet to turn in. A skeleton staff was in the kitchens, half asleep scullery maid's hauling water and men replenishing the piles of fire wood which would be needed in the upcoming day. Deliveries were being made from local farms, chickens, ducks, fresh vegetables and even eggs and milk.

The knights' wing was quiet, the pages were tucked up in bed and the squires dead to the world dreaming of future honours but the lamps were still burning in the library where Geoffrey and his assistants were hard at work.

Geoffrey knew that he was onto something. The packet given to him by Arthur was a treasure trove which needed to be unravelled. He intended tomorrow to bring the Royal Jeweller into the quest as he felt sure that the jewels were not only precious but might also possibly be relevant to the outcome. He needed the man's expertise and opinion on the metals and stones in the rings and the lady's pendant. He needed to know if they were genuine and their approximate value. Was it possible that the dead couple were the original owners of the jewellery? If so, why had they been living in such abject poverty?

So many questions which would take time to answer, that was if he was ever able to unravel the mystery. Had the surviving member of the family been older she might have been able to explain what had happened to her parents. He knew from Gaius that the child was no more than four and had been seriously traumatised. He'd said that with care she might come around but that might be in the future and she might have blocked out all knowledge of her past.

His most reliable assistant who had seen the parchments agreed with him that the family tree was of someone of importance but who, neither of them knew.

Geoffrey knew it was time to turn in if he wanted a well-rested mind for tomorrow's research.

-0-0-

Arthur blew out his candle, he'd listened at the door to the physician's chamber but hearing nothing, he slipped into the room. He stood still letting his eyes grow accustomed to the fire lit chamber and his heart stirred as he made out Merlin asleep by the fire, with his legs on a stool. At least he wouldn't have to negotiate the stairs and another door before reaching him.

The child was asleep, he stared at her, hard to realise that this little person was the reason for his recent hours of anguish and self-searching. Involuntarily, his hand reached out to touch her cheek but pulled back as he wanted to have Merlin's complete attention not to be sharing it if the child were to wake up.

Merlin had woken the moment Arthur's hand had made contact with the door latch. He had been asleep but his ability to go from dead asleep to wide awake was a gift he appreciated. Not like someone he knew who took time getting his mind organised enough to get his legs out of the bed when he first woke upon the morning.

The heavy wooden door creaked as it swung half open. He remained lying in the chair but with his eyes half opened and knew it was Arthur even before he stood in the half opened doorway. Now was not the time to jump up triumphantly and say, 'I knew you'd be back!'

He'd heard him make his way to the cot and reach out to but not touch the sleeping child. He let his eyes close feigning sleep before Arthur turned to him. He wanted to be awoken by Arthur and then he would hear him out before once again trying to convince him to let him stay involved in the child's life.

If Arthur refused his request, he knew that he would accept that decision. He loved him and he knew him well enough to understand and accept the unsettling situation from his point of view even if he didn't agree with it. He knew that just as Arthur had been able to find enough space in their relationship to allow Treva to join them, he too would find a little sliver of space for this child. At the moment, he was unable to pinpoint the reason why Arthur was being so pigheaded. He wasn't asking him to raise the child singlehanded, he just had this overpowering feeling that as the child had herself chosen Arthur that maybe it was how it was meant to be.

He was conscious that Arthur was now standing at his feet, probably glancing down at him, taking a deeper breath and feigning sleep by mumbling softly, he shifted his feet and settled himself deeper into the chair. He felt more than saw Arthur step out of the way of his legs.

Arthur's heart was at peace. He said in a whisper, "I'm sorry, Merlin, I feel the pain when I am mean to you. I can't live without you by my side. I still have so much to learn in this relationship. I was, I think jealous not of the child but of the time she would demand of you."

He twisted his hands and continued, "I felt it in my heart when she opened her eyes and smiled up at me; carrying her back to the castle seemed the right thing to do. It was invigorating like bringing back a trophy after a hunt."

Merlin couldn't stifle a laugh which came out as a modified snort and cough.

"I didn't think that you weren't really asleep," Arthur said, "not someone who swears he can hear the moon shining in the window or a spider making a web."

Merlin swung his legs off the stool to get up but Arthur motioned for him to stay where he was and sat down on the stool. "I haven't finished yet…" he said.

But Merlin interrupted him by saying, "Arthur, I'm sorry for not seeing the problem from your way of thinking. A king really doesn't need the responsibility of a child, he has more important things to occupy his time and we know nothing about her. She can be well looked after by some family in the village and I can pay something towards her keep. Deep down, I do understand what you were trying to tell me."

"Where are you going to get money to clothe and feed her?"

Merlin shrugged and looked at the ground and then lifted his eyes to Arthur and smiled softly saying, "From you?"

With his face breaking into a smile, Arthur leant forward until their lips met. There was crackle and a thud as the wood in the fire dislodged causing a shower of sparks. They both turned to look at it.

Taking his hand, Arthur said, "I had plenty of time for soul searching over the last few days and I came to realise that I have no negative feelings toward the child. She's a sweet little thing. However, it dawned on me that maybe you needed another person in your life as I was not fulfilling your needs and I wondered if that was your way of showing that you are not wholly satisfied with me." Arthur choked up as he added, "Honestly, My Love, I don't know!"

Merlin was shocked, Arthur was questioning his involvement in him. He slipped his other hand between Arthur's saying, "I love you so much, that if it were only the two of us in the world, I would still be satisfied. I feel that I do not exist but for you. You are my everything and if anything should happen to you, I will curse every day that I survive as they will be days of loneliness and frustration." He could see that Arthur was upset, so he leant further forward and put his arms around him, "I didn't mean to upset you, just that you should understand the intensity of my emotions for you."

"You didn't…!" Arthur finally managed to say. "I'm not upset and I really came down to apologise for my immature behaviour and to tell you that I've decided if you still want to be responsible for her that I think a little girl will make an excellent addition to our family. Her chamber can be next to Treva's and I know he will be excited. We will tell no one for the moment."

"Except Gaius?"

"Yes, certainly Gaius as he can have final say on the nursemaids she will need. But tell me, when did you decide that she should stay with us?"

Merlin looked a little unsure of himself as he said, "When I saw the way you looked at her. Your face mirrored the look that you give Treva when he smiles at you."

Having the decency to smile, Arthur stood up and walked over to the cot, "That's how I felt! Of all the numbers of orphaned children we've dealt with over the past years none has touched my heart like her."

"Then, why didn't you just say that?"

"I didn't want to acknowledge it, I'd never experienced if before and I thought it might have been a sign of weakness."

"Arthur, if love of a child is a sign of weakness, it would be a strange world we live in."

Arthur stood up pulling Merlin up with him, smiling as he said, "I love you so much, it hurts." He glanced around the physician's chamber and then back at Merlin, " Where are the nursemaids when you need them as I think our chambers are calling us?"

"Arthur, she doesn't have a nursemaid yet, but I met a young maidservant who might be a possibility. I can't leave her alone but I could wake Gaius…"

"No, don't do that, he deserves an undisturbed sleep for a change. Listen, I'll keep you company until he wakes up."

"But that could be a couple of hours…"

"Merlin, when have I ever been bored when left for couple of hours in a room with only you…and one very fast asleep young person? I can think of tens of things to do…" he paused and raising his eyebrows slightly he added, "and I promise to be respectful and quiet. Gaius and the child will sleep undisturbed while you and I will have a prelude of what might likely happen when we return to our chambers later on."

Merlin grinned and said, "Kisses and cuddles?" and then the reality of the phrase hit him and he was thrown back to a time when that was all he could offer following a brutal attack which had affected him physically and emotionally.

He shook his head clearing away the awful memories…Arthur's screaming against what was going on unable to prevent the sordid attack…forcing himself to remember instead Arthur's patience and love during the following months. He smiled thinking that Gaius had been right when he'd said, 'Merlin, if he loves you as I think he does, he'll give you the time you need.'

…and Arthur had. Uncomplainingly waiting…until after what seemed liked years, Merlin had allowed him to hold him and finally kiss him.

Remembering that, Merlin realised how much they meant to each other. He slipped him arms around Arthur's waist and pulled him to himself, he wanted to feel his body against his, he had hated their lack of intimacy and the coolness between them of the last week. He was determined at the next appropriate moment to make up for that.

"Sire, wait until we get to our chambers, you're going to think that all your birthdays and Christmases have been rolled into one.

"Great, Thomas will be there at six and training is at eight. Could we maybe postpone this momentous happening until tomorrow night?"

"By then, I might have gone off you and decided to take up with Gawaine!"

"You wouldn't…?

"I could do worse…"

Arthur couldn't respond as Merlin had already claimed his lips and backed him against the wall.

When Gaius opened his door a couple of hours later to come down the stairs to check on the child. He was surprised to find Arthur and Merlin sitting together on a bench in front of the fire with the kettle boiling away. The child was not in her bed and then Gaius noticed that she was sitting on Arthur's lap.

Merlin was saying, "Arthur, she has a name whether it is Dove as the villager said or something else, we don't know. She's at least four so when she becomes more talkative, she'll be able to tell us what her parents called her."

"But if she doesn't," Arthur said, "You can choose her name, we could call her Hunith after your mother."

Gaius opened his door further and the noise made the two men turn around. Merlin stood up and smiled, "I had a visitor, Gaius…"

"Well, I'm glad to see that the two of you settled your differences. Merlin, you should have woken me so I could have kept an eye on the child."

Arthur said, "Gaius, we needed time to talk and we could do that as easily here as in our chambers. I'm sorry for being a bloody fool about the whole thing and causing you extra work and aggravation. I know it's not easy dealing with a slighted Merlin!"

"Arthur, I am right here and believe me, I had the right to feel slighted."

Arthur leant over to kiss him then added, "I know you did, My Love…"

Gaius just grinned at the two of them and then spoke to the little girl between them asking her if she was hungry. She nodded her head, so he shook his head saying to no one, "Two of them and they never even thought of getting you something to eat."

Both men looked guilty then Arthur said, "Today, Gaius, I want you to decide upon a nursemaid. Merlin mentioned the girl Helen maybe she could be with her during the day. She'll need an older women to look after her as well but for now as she's staying here Helen might do."

Merlin nodded as Gaius said, "Helen can be her nursemaid in training. Now, Merlin, get the mugs. We'll have a warm drink and I'll make some porridge for Dovey. Then the two of you can go back to your place and I'll stay here with the child." He looked at the little girl, smiled and said, "Then…everyone will go back to bed until the sun comes up."

"Arthur can make us the drinks," Merlin said. The look of astonishment on Arthur's face was amusing as Merlin always prepared food for him. "Arthur, you put some mugs on the table, I'll make her porridge and put the herbs into the mugs and then you'll only have to pour the hot water into the mugs and…" Merlin reached over and took the child from him, "Gaius, can look after the child."

The child with the pale blue eyes, sat wide eyed and happy on Gaius's lap as the two men she loved the best, bustled around her.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT : AVIAN COMPARISONS**

Morning came too early for Merlin and Arthur. Merlin crawled out of bed and pulled the curtain aside a crack. It was still raining and very dark. He turned to Arthur saying, "Only one place to be this morning and that is back in bed." He crawled under the blankets and snuggled up to Arthur. "How about you cancel today by giving everyone a holiday?"

"Wouldn't work as people still need to be fed, animals looked after and I can't see the pages and squires being happy to be confined to their quarters as without their masters, they'd run riot."

"Well, at least training will be cancelled, so why don't we just stay where we are until we absolutely need to get up?" Merlin felt more than heard Arthur nodding his head.

Within ten minutes, Arthur said, "Merlin, you do realise that what you're doing is not compatible with sleeping, don't you?"

"Well, I became bored! I've counted all the window panes and was starting on the rafters, when I had this brilliant idea."

"I've told you before that your having a brilliant idea can sometimes be counterproductive."

"But this one isn't, is it Arthur?"

Arthur said nothing but smiled to himself.

"Can you guess how I know otherwise?"

Arthur laughed, if that was the way Merlin wanted to spend their free time, he for one was only too happy to go along…

-0-0-

Arthur was the first one to stir, he disentangled himself from Merlin and lay back looking at the tapestry over the bed. He hadn't a clue what time it was but he decided that he needed to get up. He glanced at Merlin, his heart felt as if it was going to burst. Did he even realise how much he loved him? He decided to let him sleep. He made his way to the water closet but then regretted it almost immediately as the fire under the coppers had not been lit and the water was cold.

He shivered and decided to be brave, he lifted a pitcher of cold water and mentally prepared himself for the shock as he tipped it over his head, but nothing happened as the pitcher was removed from his grasp and a voice said, "Sire, allow me!"

Warm water cascaded over his head and into the ewer. He spun around, "How in heaven's name did you do that?"

Merlin grinned, " I had a kettle of water on the hearth in the bed chamber. What with all your insistence in proving to me that you were a fine specimen of a virile man, I forgot to light the fire in here. Am I forgiven?"

"This time…next time and every time!' Arthur said with a smile stepping back into Merlin's arms.

-0-0-

Thomas came into the antechamber and realised that the breakfast he had dropped off, had not been touched. Seeing no reason to interrupt the king, he straightened up the room and then sat on a bench and waited.

Gawaine arrived wanting to talk to Merlin but Thomas stated that he was otherwise occupied.

"Say no more...maybe that will take care of their recent coolness," Gawaine said seriously but with a nod of his head to show that he figured out what might be going on in the bedchamber. "No need to tell him I was here, it can wait." He turned on his heel and left grinning.

Shaking his head in amusement, Thomas closed the door. By the time that Merlin finally came into the antechamber to collect their breakfast. Thomas had also sent away Spenser and Leon. Both had said that they would return later.

Thomas offered to serve their breakfast as he was available. Merlin smiled and accepted the offer. He also mentioned their not-so-early visitors, Merlin laughed and said he'd make sure that Arthur was told. They had breakfast seated in the solar which although not sunny was certainly brighter than their bedchamber.

"We'll see Gaius when we've finished and then I should really check in with Leon. Obviously, it was nothing earth shattering or he would have been more insistent about seeing me."

"I think the plan was for us have supper here with the group. Do you want me to arrange it with Thomas? Anything that you would particularly like?"

"You!" said Arthur pausing then smiled before adding, "No, whatever is on offer. I'd like to check in with Geoffrey today to see what he's found out."

"Arthur, if Geoffrey finds her family, we will have to let her go..."

"Yes, if he can find an extended family they will have a claim to her. That is if they want her, it might be different as she is a girl but we'll come to that problem when we reach it."

"I hope that we never find out who she is and then she can just stay with us. I know she belongs to someone; however I'd be just as happy if we never found out."

"Merlin, do you mean that if I went missing and was found unable to tell anyone who I was

that you would be quite happy for me to remain with them even if you have been looking high and low for me?"

Merlin shrugged his shoulders.

Arthur said, "Merlin, the truth…would you give up that easily?"

Merlin got up from the table and walked behind the seated Arthur and put his hands on his shoulders, leaning forward to kiss the top of his head saying, "For you, Arthur, I would search the depths of earth and the heights of heaven. I would never give up, I might become old and haggard but my quest would continue."

Pulling him around the sit him on his lap, Arthur said, "Merlin, if you were old and haggard so would I be, how would you recognise me?"

"I'd know…at first my heart would begin beating stronger than usual and then my mind would be conscious of you and when I reached out for you, the jolt of electricity in touching you would...would, I don't know, make us both young again?"

"You've been listening to too many stories, however, those thoughts are lovely. I would see you in the distance and the heaven's would open, the day would become more bright, my hearing would be more acute and as you came towards me I'd stand and reach for you however, before we could touch, you'd probably trip over something and end up prostrate at my feet."

Merlin turned and went to say something but Arthur stopped him by putting a finger over his lips. "Then, I'd reach down and haul you to your feet, wrap my arms tightly around you and never let go of you ever again...!"

Merlin laughed saying, "...and you say that I've been reading too many knightly romances?" Suddenly, he became serious and he said, "But we would find each other again, wouldn't we?"

"Of course we would," Arthur said laughing, "after all what would the world be like with a King Arthur and no Merlin?"

For a second, the room spun around and the world seemed to turn in on Merlin and he heard himself say softly, "...or a Merlin without an Arthur..."

-0-0-

It was however Geoffrey who asked if he might see them after they had met with Leon. He had been up all night working on the information included in the packet from Dovey's mother. He said that the jewels were authentic and of a high quality not unlike something which Arthur's mother the Queen might have owned.

He smiled, "The Master of the Jewels felt that the lady's ring was exceptional. The engravings had been done by a very talented hand and that any of the ladies of this court would be thrilled to own it."

"And the parchments?" Arthur prompted.

"Well, those…" acknowledged Geoffrey, "are proving a little more difficult. I can say without a doubt that the family is of royal descent but I am having trouble matching the names to any of the Northern families which we know.

"I intend to write to Malachius in Cumberland to see if he is familiar with the lines. He is the librarian to the monks in the Abbey of St Brigid. The monks are well known as intellectuals and if I may say so, Sire, make an excellent hard cheese and malt."

Arthur said, "Don't give away anything on the manner in which we received the paperwork."

"No, Sire, I won't. I intend to have some of the scribes copy the information as I don't intend to part with the originals. If I might, I would like to return to the library to continue working."

"Yes, you can go. Just let Leon know when you are ready to send it to Malachius and I can send a couple of knights to deliver the paperwork and possibly spend a few days there to see if they come up with anything."

As Thomas closed the door after Geoffrey, Merlin said, "Maybe I could go with the knights? I could spend the next couple of days with Geoffrey and become familiar with what he has so far uncovered. Then I would be better able to understand whatever Malachius discovers and report back to Geoffrey."

Arthur did not really want to let Merlin out of his sight especially considering how rocky the last week had been but he could see the sense of it. "If I let you go, it will be with two of my most trusted knights, you could travel as a special emissary. Let me think it through."

Merlin grinned to himself as he knew that Gawaine would be one of them. It would have been fun if it had just been the three of them, Arthur, Gawaine and him but he could see that the king arriving at an abbey to find out about a family was a bit of overkill. Anyway, Arthur was a little difficult to disguise as a regular person as he had that air about him.

He remembered the earlier times when Uther was still alive and they were able to take time off to visit various adjoining kingdoms. He was miles away when Arthur interrupted his memories of the past saying, "Come on, we have time to visit Gaius and tell him about my plan of sending you to St. Brigid's Abbey."

"Your plan?"

"Well, I already had it in my mind before you mentioned it!"

Merlin shook his head, "Why can't you just acknowledge that it was my idea?"

"Because if Gaius has reservations, he will be less likely to voice them if they come from me."

"Always ready with an answer."

"And isn't that exactly what you like about me, my agile mind, not forgetting my superior manly physique?" Arthur said as he turned smartly on his heel with a flounce misjudging the distance to bedchamber door, hitting his elbow in the process.

The air turned blue and Merlin said, "...and were you forgetting your above average perception of distance?"

Arthur glared at him as he rubbed his elbow and Merlin said, "There, there, diddums, did you hurt yourself! Here let me kiss it better."

-0-0-

Later in the day when they were down in Gaius's, Arthur suddenly said,"I don't think it is a good idea to consider having Dovey join our family..." Arthur's face twisted into a frown, "As I don't know that it would be safe to leave you alone with her!"

Merlin felt as though someone had punched him in the stomach...not safe to be left alone with a child. He felt sick. Arthur had to have been fooling to think that he wasn't trustworthy with a child! He'd never hurt a child in his whole life, never lifted a hand in anger, never ignored one in need.

How could Arthur even in his wildest dreams have felt that Dovey would not be safe with him? He was shocked and disappointed that the idea had even crossed Arthur's mind. He was unable to speak as his mind had gone blank. He glanced up but Arthur was watching Dovey and he didn't seem to be joking as if anything he looked deadly serious.

Merlin knew that not all adults made good parents, he'd seen many examples of that over the years but never in his wildest dreams would he ever have thought that Arthur would consider him in that category.

He knew that even in the castle, the young pages and even young squires were not safe from certain strangers, however the Ladies of the Court and the Squire Master were very conscientious of their responsibilities towards their charges. He had over the years kept a vigilant eye on all the pages and the underage squires in Camelot, he had heard the occasional rumour of what supposedly went on in the privacy of a certain knight's chamber. He had never stood idly by and had carefully checked all sources and should the knight be guilty, he would summarily be named and brought to justice. Actions would be taken and the sooner the molester was expelled from Camelot the better.

Did Arthur consider that he fell into either of those categories? For Arthur to even consider lumping him in with irresponsible parents or vile men was unbelievable.

Surely over the years, they knew each other well enough. To realise that Arthur had reservations about his ability to provide a safe home for a little girl was mind-boggling. Had he also had reservations about him being close to Treva? He had never voiced any concern but now he wondered.

He knew Arthur or he thought he did!

He sputtered, "Arthur...what are you taking about? I love children I would never harm a single one..."

Arthur shrugged and sat Dovey on his lap as he shared with her some of his lunch.

The two men and the child were the sole occupants of Gaius's chamber. Treva was at school and not privileged to this conversation. He would have been heartbroken as he had welcomed the little girl from the beginning with open arms, sure deep down that Arthur had found Dovey because he had been asking to have a little brother or sister as his friend Henry had.

"Arthur, what do you mean? Tell me! For heaven's sake, Arthur, you know me better than anyone. Have I ever looked wrongly at a child? Have I ever said anything questionably about a child, a little girl or a little boy? Have I ever acted underhandedly with a child?"

Arthur shrugged his shoulders and said, "Merlin, I just think that in this situation, I should be extra careful…"

"Why? You trust me with Treva, you know that I would give my life for him."

Arthur raised an eyebrow saying, "So you say…"

As his voice broke, Merlin said, "After you, he is the most important person in my life!"

"What about Gaius?"

"Well, Gaius is also there." Merlin looked as if he was on the verge of exploding. He was getting nowhere. "Tell me, Arthur, has someone been telling lies about me? You know me better than anyone...it is killing me to have you accusing me in such a way."

He watched as Arthur methodically spooned custard into Dovey's eager mouth. For a second his mind left the overbearing atmosphere in the room and he remembered feeding Treva when had had no interest in food and refused to be tempted to eat after they had first saved him. His mind lifted but crashed back to the present with a start.

"Arthur, I demand to know your reasoning for this if only so I can explain my innocence."

"I know you too well! It's ingrained in you...you wouldn't be able to help yourself. Your kind are not trustworthy with a little Dove."

"My kind! What in heaven does that mean? What kind am I?"

"Merlin, you wouldn't believe me if I told you. So let's leave it at that..."

Not being able to get a satisfactory answer out of Arthur, Merlin left. If Arthur was being unreasonable as he was right now, why should he bother wasting his time on him?

He went to find Treva hoping he had not got wind of Arthur's change of heart. The boy would be heartbroken. Merlin himself couldn't believer what was happening, as Arthur and he had been so happy talking about giving a home to the little girl, who would be theirs.

Randall, Treva's manservant had told him that Treva and Henry had taken Henry's little sister Gretel to see the new puppies in the kennels. He decided not to interrupt their visit and instead wandered around. He could find Gaius but he rather wanted time and space to figure out what Arthur had meant.

He walked to the edge of the ramparts and gazed over the valley. Everything was peaceful. Smoke was curling lazily up from the villagers' homes and the little lake lay smooth and unruffled. He wished his mind felt the same way. Arthur had said that he couldn't be trusted with the little one therefore he intended to give her to someone else to raise, however he was unwilling to give him a reason. He began second guessing himself, had he said or done something to make Arthur feel that way?

Then he decided, it was because Arthur didn't want the child coming between them in case he would love her more than him. No, it couldn't be that because Arthur knew that the love they both had for Treva was not the same as the love that they had for each over...or the love that they had had for each other…

Why wouldn't Arthur tell him his reasons for doubting the suitability of bringing the little girl into their family? Maybe he was kidding but he certainly hadn't seemed to be. He had been down to earth in his statement that he didn't feel that it was safe to leave the little one with him.

What had got into him? He had helped look after the child once he had met up with Arthur.

Was it the deformed hand that was the problem? Had Arthur instead of saying, that he couldn't deal with it, put the unexplainable blame on him? No, that wouldn't be it as Arthur had never judged anyone on their physical disabilities.

Dovey was a lovely little thing. He felt that she would have fitted well in their little family. She already adored Arthur and he would be able to provide a nursemaid to look after her when kingly pressures called for his attention. But no, the stupid fool had decided because of him to turf her out into the cold wicked world.

He smiled sadly maybe he was getting overly dramatic. He pushed himself off the wall, determined to get to the bottom of this farcical situation. Figuring that Arthur had left, he made his way to Gaius's. The physician had no explanation, yet he tried to pick his brains as to what in his life had made him unsuitable to care for a little girl.

Gaius was none the wiser. He thought that Merlin would be a suitable parent for the child. Was there something that he didn't know about him? He smiled, "Merlin, I know you well and I cannot explain Arthur's statement any more than you can. Was he teasing you?"

"Some way to tease, it was hurtful and uncalled for. I thought we knew each other but obviously not. Treva will be heartbroken.

'Not only Treva by the look of it,' Gaius thought smiling himself. He said, "Maybe it wasn't to be..."

"But she is perfect. She loves Arthur and he obviously loves her. She really isn't going to be well suited for a life of serving. Even if her hand heals completely, she will be handicapped in carrying heavy things."

"Merlin, there are many people with missing digits. She will cope very well, with her hand. Look at the knights who lose fingers and even hands and yet come back to fight again. Don't transfer your feelings of inadequacy on her. She is young, by the time her fist heals she'll manage remarkably. Remember Goddard, he functioned well with only one hand, many people didn't realise he was one-handed."

Merlin felt ashamed, Goddard had been a falconer and he had a great rapport with the hawks. Looking back, Merlin realised that his ability in his job was not limited by his lack of a hand. The hawks didn't care and they trusted him.

His mind wandered to when he had first come to Camelot and wandering around, he'd found an owl nestling half dead. He's brought it to Gaius who had laughingly suggested that he should get Goddard to give him tips on training it.

"But no one ever hunts with an owl, do they?" he'd asked.

"When I was young there was an old man on the outskirts of the village who had an owl and it used to bring him back songbirds as large as blackbirds and even doves..."

Gaius didn't get to finish as Merlin suddenly said, "That's it! Got to go! Speak to you tomorrow!"

Gaius's brow furrowed, what had made Merlin take off, they'd be talking about falcons and the like? Soon a smile crept over his face and he said to an empty room, "Very clever, Arthur!" He regretted that he would not be party to the conversation which Merlin was obviously going to have with Arthur.

He knew which one would come out the victor and it would have nothing to do with a royal bloodline.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE : THE QUEST FOR A FAMILY**

Gaius listened solemnly to Arthur's proposal glancing at Merlin who nodded his head. "Will you be safe?" Gaius wanted to know.

Merlin again nodded and smiled, "Gaius, I'll be back before you know it hopefully with answers to the questions we have."

"Don't worry, I'm not sending him out on his own, I intend to send Gawaine and Leon with him," Arthur added, "Geoffrey assured us that the Abbey is a safe place and that he'd trust Malachius with his life. He also felt that the names will be more familiar to someone living further north."

Gaius looked again at Merlin, he wasn't ready to let him go. However, Arthur seemed convinced that Geoffrey's idea was a good one and Merlin seemed to be in agreement. He shook his head, maybe he was just acting like a fussy parent. He remembered seeing older parents being too cautious with their offspring. He smiled at Merlin saying, "Go, however don't do anything stupid."

Arthur had also smiled as he put his arm across Merlin's shoulders and said, "Listen to Gaius, this is only supposed to be a fact-finding mission not a trip to set the world at right."

They left Gaius and went down to Geoffrey to finalise the arrangements.

Geoffrey was ready for them and had had scribes working overnight to get the family tree copied and various letters of introduction organised. Arthur was glad to know that the originals would be staying at Camelot. They were important manuscripts.

Merlin would carry a letter of introduction and various missives from Geoffrey to Malachius.

"Have you ever been there?" he asked the Head Librarian.

"Years ago, before Arthur was born even, Malachius trained with me here. We visited Cumberland one summer. You will love the area with the lakes and the mountains. I was picked to remain here and work under my predecessor but Malachius had a slight difference with your father, Arthur, and as a result was unceremoniously escorted out of the lower town and encouraged in no uncertain terms to never bother darkening the gates of the town again."

Merlin sensing a juicy story wanted to know, what the argument was about.

Geoffrey smiled and said, "Uther's unreasonable haste in executing anyone who had a charge of sorcery against him. There was a young boy, who arrived in Camelot who had a flair for healing and Uther took offence and the child was burned on the pyre."

Merlin's heart clenched. It could have been him if his mother had not ingrained in him the need to keep his magic a secret. Arthur felt uncomfortable, he had been forced to witness executions from the earliest age. Many a time he had afterwards sobbed uncontrollably in Gaius's arms as he had seen children torn from their mother's and thrown into prison to be later beheaded.

Merlin remembered Gaius telling him that he had been furious that Uther had paraded his young son like a battle trophy on the balcony during these executions. He slipped his hand into Arthur's and squeezed it. Geoffrey noticed and smiled, he was glad that Arthur had found someone to be with. He himself had always been alone and he wished that he had been able to find that special person.

He hadn't bothered mentioning it but another reason that Malachius had left was that he could not condone Uther's unreasonable attitude towards what he saw as 'unnatural friendships'. He had stood by as two of his best friends, young knights had been burned facing each other on the pyre while Uther made disgusting comments and chides, calling them aberrations, all the while trying to encourage the assembled knights and the townspeople to join him.

Geoffrey had been proud to see that the knights forced to witness their friends' deaths had remained true to them and not uttered a sound. The townspeople had followed suit and in disgust Uther had left his balcony.

The knights had remained in the courtyard until no hope of life remained before marching silently back to their quarters. Geoffrey also knew that Malachius had been involved with collecting the bone fragments and seeing that a funeral had been held.

However, Arthur didn't need to be reminded of those details.

Geoffrey over the years had remained in touch with his friend and had not been surprised to learn that Malachius had settled as a librarian in an abbey. Technically, he was Brother Malachius and actually the Prior of the Abbey of St. Brigid in Caldew.

Geoffrey knew that Merlin and the others would be safe at St. Brigid's and he hoped that his friend would be able to help with the search for the family mentioned in the papers. He planned the message he would send immediately to Malachius, telling him of the upcoming visit of representatives from Camelot.

Planning to leave Merlin, spent one whole day with Geoffrey and then feeling that he had absorbed all that he needed to know, had told Arthur that he was ready to leave.

-0-0-

Finally, the day arrived for Merlin's departure. Arthur had given him a squire as was suited the position of Royal Emissary. He'd allowed Merlin the choice and Merlin had gone with Aled, the youngest brother of Sir Gerard. The fourteen year old would be joined by a senior squire John who would be squiring for the two knights.

Leon and Gawaine had been involved in all the planning. It wasn't to be a secret that they were representing Camelot just that the information they carried was for specific ears only. Anyway, Leon's and Gawaine's cloaks and Pendragon emblems would place them as Knights of Camelot to anyone in the know. It had also been agreed that a manservant wouldn't go amiss

The others had laughed as Leon had said, "See, Merlin, you won't have to do all the cooking by yourself!"

The night before they left, Arthur had insisted on a private supper with just Gaius and Geoffrey. There were no secrets among them and they spoke openly of the mission.

Geoffrey realised that Merlin hoped that the search would be fruitless that no information would be found and that the child could remain with them. Arthur was more realistic, should the child have relatives, it was only right that they should be notified and given the opportunity to claim their family member.

At no point should Arthur's name or position be dragged into the conversation. The interested party was to be a minor noble known as Sidney, Lord Copperthwaite of Tugmore or more readily referred to as Copperthwaite. Malachius as Geoffrey's contact however would be privy to the whole story.

-0-0-

Morning came and Arthur was loathe to let him get out of bed.

"Arthur, I have to get up. We're supposed to be meeting in the courtyard after the others have eaten breakfast."

"I'll miss you, I don't know why I agreed to your going with them!"

"Because you want to get to the bottom of the mystery of why a homeless couple would have in their possession the papers and jewellery." He managed to slip out of Arthur's grasp, " I'll be back before you realise I'm gone!" thinking to himself, '...as if.'

Gawaine had assured him that they'd have a great time. "You and me and Leon, we'll be able to put up at alehouses, set our own routes getting up later and calling it a day early."

"Gawaine, this is not supposed to be a holiday, we have to get to Malachius post haste and learn as much as we can then get back here to Arthur and Geoffrey."

"Well, Arthur can't begrudge us a couple of drinks."

Merlin just shook his head. He knew that Geoffrey had already given Leon an itinerary and a map before impressing upon him the importance of travelling a minimum of as many hours a day as the horses could manage depending upon the terrain. Gawaine's idea that it was going to be a holiday was far from the truth.

Merlin was ready to get dressed. He looked at his clothes, made to measure travelling clothes. His reflection in the window showed that he cut the fine figure of someone on an important mission. He had a leather satchel which he would wear across his chest and a flowing cloak. His squire would be dressed similarly.

Leon's manservant Harris was to accompany him. He was trustworthy and had been on the castle staff for years as had his parents before him and as were his children as one of his daughters was Helen who was helping to look after Dovey.

Arthur wanted to walk him to the courtyard and Merlin laughed trying to lighten the moment by saying that it was unnecessary as he knew the way. He stopped before they left their private chambers to enter the antechamber and putting his arms around Arthur hugged him. "Don't forget me, will you?"

Arthur hugged him and whispered, "Never!"

There was a discreet tap on the door and Merlin and Arthur walked into the antechamber with Arthur saying, "We're ready, Thomas."

Merlin smiled as he said cheekily, "Thomas, take care of him!"

Arthur hummed, "Merlin, I'm quite capable of looking after myself as you well know."

Thomas caught Merlin's eye and said quite seriously, "I will, Sir! Have a safe journey."

"Thank you, we'll probably be back within the fortnight."

Arthur and Merlin made their way to the courtyard and Merlin was surprised to see quite a few people gathered to see them off. Gaius and Geoffrey were on the stairs as was Treva whom Merlin hugged. "Be good for Randall," he said to him. Treva nodded grinning happily.

Also in the courtyard were most of the knights from their little group as well as Sir Gerard Aled's brother. It had been great honour to his family for Aled to be chosen to accompany Merlin, Gawaine and Leon on a special mission.

Merlin walked down the last couple of steps and Iago who was being held by Aled nickered at him.

He turned smiling to face Arthur who said seriously, "Remember whom you belong to…don't do anything I wouldn't. If it gets too dangerous abandon the mission as you and the others are more important than any family tree."

Arthur then put his hand on Leon's forearm and wished his a safe journey.

He turned and put his arm across Gawaine's shoulders and said quietly, "If you value your life…don't bother coming home without him!"

-0-0-

Merlin noticed that Sir Graham and Henry were standing in the courtyard with Randall. Treva now looked as if he was going to burst.

Arthur laughed saying, "As you are going past Yewdene, these two scallywags will accompany you as they are spending a few days there with Sir Graham and Lady Henrietta.

The staff know they are coming so once you get to the turn off, they can continue with Randall."

"Isn't this fun, Merlin, Henry and I will go with you as far as Yewdene and if we are good," he glanced beseechingly at Arthur, "we can stay there until you come back and can pick us up."

Arthur shook his head, "They're only going for a couple of days and will be back here long before you return."

Henry who had come over, said seriously, "If we had been older, Treva and I could have acted as Merlin's squires, couldn't we?"

"Yes, I think that in a few years, you'll both make excellent squires," Arthur said kindly to the beaming boy.

Merlin thought, 'Pity the poor knight who gets the two of them.' He glanced at Arthur who was grinning thoroughly enjoying the conversation.

Merlin said, "Well if you're ready, let's go!" Randall and a groom walked over with their horses and the boys mounted.

As the knights and squires mounted, Merlin turned to Arthur and laughed "We'd better get going, the further we get before nightfall the closer we'll be to Cumberland and Malachius and the sooner we'll be back home. At least, the next three hours will be interesting."

He heard Sir Graham remind his son to obey Randall and behave himself riding with the knights. "Your mother and I will be at Yewdene in two days and if you have both behaved yourselves we could stay another couple of days."

Merlin turned Iago around and mounted him, nodding at Leon mounted on Mentor who led the party of nine out of the courtyard.

Arthur walked at his stirrup and said, "You don't mind taking the boys as far as Yewdene, do you?"

Merlin grinned and said only for Arthur's ears, "I'd rather be taking you. We haven't spent time there recently. Promise that when I get back, we can have at least one day there to ourselves."

"I'll be counting the days," Arthur said seriously. "Take care. No pushing yourselves until you're all exhausted." He put his hand on Merlin's knee and squeezed lightly saying, "I'll be waiting. Remember that if ever it gets too dangerous abandon the trip. Maybe the information does not even pertain to the child."

Merlin let Iago join the others turning to nod at Arthur as he walked beyond the sentry guards at the portcullis. The leather satchel felt tight across his chest and his hand rested briefly upon it.

-0-0-

Gaius was waiting for Arthur on the steps and they made their way back into the castle as Gaius said, "Sire, he'll be safe with Gawaine and Leon. Geoffrey gave them some excellent maps and they won't be reaching any area which they don't know until they're north of Glevum….he told me that he mapped their journey using as much of the Roman road system as possible. It will help them time wise and there are plenty of villages along the way." He smiled continuing with a chuckle, "He won't have any time to himself until he drops the boys and Randall. How long have you known about their plans?"

"Treva has been asking to go and to take Henry with him. He assured me that he was old enough to travel by himself." Arthur laughed, "Couldn't see myself turning him loose on the kingdom, yet I admired his self confidence, so when Graham agreed that Henry could go I decided to up the ante and let the boys go with Merlin's group as an added treat."

"I'd better get back to work, I have to see the squire Roland to check his leg. At his age, the bone should heal faster than an adults. When will theses young men learn that they are not invincible and think before they act?"

"When they are old men, Gaius!"

"If, Arthur, they survive that long!"

Returning to his chambers, Arthur felt at a loss. It was not often that he and Merlin were separated and the next fortnight loomed ahead. He was determined to keep busy and as Thomas walked in, he asked him to notify the squire master that he would attend this morning's senior squires' training session.

-0-0-

Gawaine smiled as Merlin rode next to Henry listening seriously to the page. He glanced down at Treva who was beside him having insisted that Henry would have been too shy to ride next to anyone but Merlin.

"Henry could have ridden with Randall surely he wouldn't be shy with him?"

Treva thought for a moment before saying, "True but you have to remember that Merlin is Arthur's best friend and I asked Henry to keep him company." He looked up at Gawaine and added, "...so I could then ride with you!"

"But what about Leon? He now has to ride by himself, maybe he'd like you to ride next to him."

"I like Leon but I like you better!"

Merlin hearing the conversation laughed to himself. Gawaine and his outgoing personality had a pint-sized fan. He was drawn back to Henry asking him what he thought they should do at Yewdene.

"Behave yourselves as you only get one chance to make a first good impression on the staff. Listen to what Randall tells you and don't let Treva do anything wild even if it might sound wonderful at the time."

Henry was quiet before smiling at Merlin. He thought Treva was so lucky having Merlin as his guardian more so than even having the king as his other guardian. "I'll keep a watch over him but you know, Merlin, he has some really brilliant idea."

Merlin smiled to himself as he thought of what those same words meant when he said them to Arthur. He hoped he wasn't blushing and was interrupted by a little voice saying, "Will you miss King Arthur?"

"Arthur?" He paused, "Yes, because we do so many things together, he will have to eat breakfast by himself and do all the reading for the various meetings. I told Thomas to keep an eye on him." Merlin said with a little smile.

"If he gets lonely he can invite Gaius for supper, can't he?"

"He certainly can and he probably will. Maybe even your father and some of the other knights."

They were interrupted by Treva turning to tell Merlin that he needed make a stop. Merlin nodded and Henry decided he needed to go as well. The party stopped as the boys dismounted and Merlin nodded at Randall who followed them a little way into the woods.

When they came out, Treva decided to change ponies so Henry was with Gawaine and Treva was beside Merlin. He glanced at his guardian and smiled, "I wanted to ride with you."

"So you used a trip into the woods to arrange that change," Merlin shook his head, smiling. The boy knew what he wanted and managed without ruffling any feathers to get his own way. He reminded him of himself.

They reached the small river where they usually took a break. The horses were happy to stop for a drink and Leon's manservant passed out fruit and some sweet buns to the boys. They had ridden around two hours at a pace to suit the two ponies with short burst of cantering but mostly trotting. Merlin figured that within three hours they would be at the turn off for Randall and the boys to leave them.

Yewdene, had been Geoffrey's home when he was growing up and Arthur had spent time there visiting Geoffrey's parents before they died. Geoffrey inherited the property and as he was without children, he gave the manor house as a gift to Arthur.

It was more homelike than the castle and Merlin and Arthur had regularly spent time there when he was a crown prince. Once he became king, Arthur's duties meant that they spent less time there; however Merlin's memories of the house and manor farm were entwined with and came second to his memories of the time he spent their with Arthur.

Soon they had reached the bridge were Randall and the boys would cross to reach the manor. From the top of the last hill they had climbed, they had been able to look down at the cream stone manor nestled among its fields and surrounding forests.

At the turnoff, Merlin had dismounted as had the boys, he'd ruffled Henry's hair telling him to enjoy his visit. He told Treva to look after Henry and hugged him, "Pay attention to Randall, your chances of making a second visit will rest on your not causing any trouble for anyone." He held the boy away from him and said. "I expect to hear glowing reports of your holiday when I come back."

"Merlin, you will come back, won't you? I don't think Arthur will ever smile again, if you don't"

Looking at the worried child, Merlin knelt beside him and said, "I promise that I will be extra careful so that when this mission is over not only Arthur but you can smile again." He added, "I have Gawaine and Leon with me as well as Aled and John. We make a good team and will soon be coming back this way on our way back to Camelot. Look Randall and Henry are waiting for you. Come on, up you get on your pony."

He walked over with Treva to Randall, "They have both promised to be good...enjoy yourself!"

"Thank you, Merlin, I know we will. Keep yourself safe!" He checked the boys on either side of him and they started over the Roman bridge. Treva turned around to wave and Merlin waved back.

Merlin walked back to Iago and took him from John. He rode up to Leon and said, "We can now speed up and hopefully reach Speckleford by mid afternoon," He knew that Gawaine's ears had perked up as there was an inn there and probably ale, "…and then when Gawaine has had a drink, we'll push onto Glevum for the night."

"Now, aren't you a man after my own heart? Gawaine said smiling.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN : TASTING THE LOCAL CUISINE**

As the primitive road was soon joined by a Roman one, they were able to canter for longer stretches and within the hour had arrived at The Silly Otter. They left the horses with the squires and went into the inn. Gawaine ordered four tankards of ale and returned to the others where they sat under the trees. He gave one to Harris and asked him to dole out the food which the cook had packed for lunch and not to forget the squires and himself.

The horses were watered and once the meal was finished, they were once again on their way.

Leon figured they had plenty of time to get to Glevum, even further if the weather held. The horses had had an easy day but he knew that sooner or later they would encounter hilly terrain and possible poor roads.

By the smattering of cottages, they realised that they were reaching Glevum which had been a Roman fort on the Sabrina River before becoming a colonia where legionaries retired and was still a busy little town.

Before they had left Geoffrey had made reference to the nearby Fosse Way as the easiest way to continue north to Cumberland.

They found sleeping accommodation at the Water Gate Inn overlooking the river. For a fee the horses were stabled overnight and a hosler agreed to have them ready for their departure tomorrow.

Nothing luxurious but the building had obviously been a villa as in some areas there was still the mosaic floor. Merlin recognised Poseidon King of the Oceans, his trident and what Gaius had referred to as dolphins when Merlin and he had looked at mosaics in one of his books. Leon was interested but Gawaine just wanted to talk about the excellence of the ale and the meal they had just eaten.

"It's not a novelty there are many picture floors in these old Roman settlements," Gawaine said offhandedly.

Leon was not put off as Merlin and he discussed the Romans who had been in this area probably four hundred years ago, "And we're still benefiting from their aqueducts, bridges and roads!" he'd added.

Gawaine had just snorted, "Venerunt, viderunt, illi victa…et autem redierunt in sua! Literally, they came, they saw, they conquered and they then buggered off!"

"Ah, we have a scholar among us!" Merlin said grinning.

"Well, I have little time for the Romans."

"Lucky for you," said Leon, "as you would have been incarcerated in one of their prisons until sentenced to death or exiled as a slave to some far away colony."

"With no ale…!" Merlin added.

"How do you now that? I might have been a famous emperor."

The other two laughed as Merlin said, "Salvate, Gawainius qui bibit cervisiam!"

Even Gawaine had to laugh…he took most of their ribbing in good grace.

The squires and Harris slept in a public dormitory which they were lucky to have to themselves. Merlin and the knights had superior accommodation which for the price, Gawaine declared to be highway robbery as he saw little difference to the public dormitory except that it only had four pallets.

The men slept clothed after removing their cloaks and boots. You were never alone in your bed at night as fleas and bedbugs were always present. Pity the poor man who was allergic to their bites as Merlin felt sure that by morning the poor soul would have resembled a speckled trout.

Merlin always felt itchy in a rented bed but Arthur usually laughed and told him that there was nothing crawling over him and that it was all in his head. That was, until the morning Arthur woke covered in little red bites and Merlin had grinned at him saying, "But, Arthur, you always told me that it was all in my head." Arthur had glared at him. As he continued to scratch, Merlin added, "Look on the bright side, you are obviously more delicious than I am."

He had then dusted Arthur's legs liberally with one of the powders which Gaius had packed for him before they had left."Don't worry, maybe tonight you will sleep alone."

Arthur again glared at him but the powder must have done its job as by midmorning, Arthur seemed in a better frame of mind.

Merlin turned over and tried to get to sleep. It would have been so much easier to fall asleep with Arthur at his side.

-0-0-

The following day, they covered more miles, the squires causing no trouble as they kept up willingly. They slowly made their way north. Harris had arranged as Leon had requested that the inn provide bread and cheese which they could take with them. He knew this meant that their midday break would not entail an alehouse visit which would certainly not go down well with Sir Gawaine.

They covered as much ground as possible on the old Roman roads as per Geoffrey's suggestions. The weather cooperated and they passed small villages which had taken over the Roman settlements along the way.

Much to Gawaine's disgust Omenie Crucis with its alehouse was not a stopping point and when they took a break, it was near a bridge across a surprisingly wide stream. The squires walked the horses into it so they could drink.

Later Merlin had slipped off taking the young squire Aled with him. Gawaine had seen him mention something to Leon and the senior knight had nodded but not shared whatever Merlin and he had discussed.

The others sat down and Harris passed out what he had in his saddlebag. Gawaine's eyes lit up when Harris also returned with a stone bottle of ale. He knew that they'd have to share it but Harris assured him that both he and John would be satisfied with river water.

Merlin had walked upstream with Aled. He explained, "The waters up here are undisturbed by our horses. See that overhanging bank, I'm sure there are a couple of fat trout just waiting to be caught."

The boy looked on interested, he'd heard that Merlin could tickle trout and if everything went well he would see it happen.

Merlin continued, "The trout lie in quiet water under the bank away from the sun and the main river current. They face upstream. If you are quiet, and move slowly not casting a shadow, you will see them. Follow me..."

They crawled to the edge of the bank and peered over. Aled could make out a longish grey shadow and watched as Merlin slipped his hand into the water downstream behind the trout and slowly moving it under the fish, suddenly swung his arm up and out of the water and the trout which he'd caught with his fingers in its gills was thrown in an arch onto the grass behind him.

Aled was all for giving it a go but Merlin said they had to go further upstream as they had disturbed any fish in this area. The boy was mesmerised as each of Merlin's efforts resulted in a somersaulting trout. They threaded the fish on a thin branch and then Merlin told Aled it was his turn.

The squire lay flat out on the bank, Merlin directed his hand under the trout and nodded at him. The boy's hand touched the fish and it took off upstream. The look of disappointment on Aled's face made Merlin laugh. "Don't feel badly, it took King Arthur many tries before he landed his first one."

Again and again the squire tried each time getting a little closer to lifting the trout completely out of the water and finally he did. Merlin grabbed it before it flipped back off the bank into the river.

"Good boy! Now you need never go hungry if there is a trout stream wherever you are."

"Can I take it home to show my Mother?"

Laughing kindly, Merlin explained by the time they got home no one want to ride beside him and he even doubted that his trusty horse Splitch would allow him to put his saddle bags over his back.

They picked up the branch with the six trout threaded on it and with Aled proudly carrying the one which he had caught, they made their way downstream to where the others waited.

Leon grinned when he saw the fish, "Great, Merlin! Supper tonight and possibly breakfast tomorrow." He turned to the squire who was proudly holding up his trout. "...and you too, Aled, congratulations!"

Aled beamed from ear to ear. John the other squire was impressed, he walked over to the younger boy and said, "You also caught a trout but where is your fishing line?"

"Didn't need one, Merlin showed me how and after lots of tries, I finally got one out of the water high enough for Merlin to catch it."

Gawaine laughed at the two of them as he knew that they wouldn't be as happy when they were told to gut the six of them.

Harris gave Merlin and Aled their bread and cheese. Aled said he wasn't hungry but Leon told him they still had a long way to go and he had to eat something. The lad sat against a boulder grinning to himself and ate his food.

Gawaine was also smiling as the ale which they had saved for Merlin was refused and Leon nodded that Gawaine might as well have it as he was no longer thirsty. Gawaine decided that it was so far a good day as they'd had good weather, the road was easily passable and there would be trout for supper and he had had an extra ration of ale.

Soon the gutted trout attached to a length of leather were hanging from Aled's saddle. Merlin smiled to himself if this was a proud moment for the boy, how would he feel when he brought home his first deer to add to the castle's food supplies!

They mounted and continued on their journey.

-0-0-

They were no longer on the level Roman road, they had been unable to stay on it as a bridge had been destroyed by a bad storm many years ago. The local settlers had neither the know how nor the ability to repair it.

Geoffrey had given them an alternate route but the trail was poorly marked and the terrain was bad. There were hills which required frequent dismounting and leading of horses. The planned forty miles would never be accomplished that day.

Merlin knew they were so delayed that there was no hope of reaching Badger Combe before it was too dark to safely ride. Once the road levelled off and widened, Leon and he rode together.

"We're not going to be able to get to our night's planned destination, are we?"

"No and by the look of the clouds approaching, I think we're in for a downpour. Let's keep going in the hopes of finding somewhere to stay."

Leon turned to the others saying, "I think we're going to look for a place to bed down. The weather is turning and if we're lucky we'll find somewhere before we're soaked."

They trotted on and within a mile Gawaine who was in the lead noticed a building to their left. He pulled up and pointed at it, "Merlin, will that be any good?"

Merlin dismounted saying, "Hope so..." He left the trail and followed the rough track, he was almost there when he heard thunder. He thought, 'Let it at least be dry.' He observed it as he walked once around, realising that it was larger than it appeared. Nearby were the burned ruins of what had probably been a cottage already sprouting with at least one year's new growth. He could see no signs of recent activity.

As the rumbling thunder was coming closer all the time, he turned back to the first building. It was at least standing, which might have been a kind thing to say about it. He looked in the door way and it was certainly large enough for them and possibly the horses.

He walked back out to the track and was able to see Gawaine so he motioned for the group to come. He went back to the building which had been an animal shelter but it was dry and there was still some straw around which would make good beds. One section was suitable for the horses, better than leaving them outside to get soaked.

Leon got everyone organised, the squires were in charge of settling the horses. It had suddenly gone dark and the sound of the rain made all of them glad that they were at the moment dry.

Harris looked at the roof and wondered how long it would be before the rain made its way through the thatch. He shrugged and taking the fish from Aled, hung them on a wooden peg in the wall. He thought, 'Well, at least we won't go hungry.'

Merlin was standing in the opening looking at the rain, every now and again there was a bolt of lightning and a peal of thunder shook the area. It was worse when there was a crack of thunder as the horses would jump and pull back on their ropes.

A voice said, "Small mercy but at least we're dry." He realised that Gawaine was beside him so Merlin said, "Could be worse as at least we have fish and I believe Harris said that there was some bread as well. Once the worst of the rain goes, I'm going to see if I can find some mushrooms or greens."

"No you're not. We're dry there is no need for you to go out and return soaking wet. We'll eat what we have and then tomorrow we'll sleep in an inn and have a proper meal. Mind you, some of the meals you make when we are sleeping rough are better than what some of the innkeepers' wives come up with. Remember that time, one served mutton stew of questionable origins and the next day all of us spent more time in the woods than on our horses?"

Merlin smiled. He did, as after seeing to one of the horses with a bad scratch on its leg, he had arrived late for supper passing through the kitchen to return the bucket he'd borrowed and had seen and smelled the meat. By the time he got to the ale room it was too late as everyone including Arthur had stuffed themselves. Luckily they were also drinking and he'd hoped that the ale would counteract the effects of the bad meat.

His hopes were dashed when Arthur started moaning early in the morning and left the room they were sharing with Simon and Spenser. When he didn't return, Merlin went to search for him and found him sitting on a bench outside the inn.

He had refused to return to his room and shortly after that had dashed off into the woods. Merlin decided to wait for him and when he had returned, he refused to discuss it anymore just saying, "Better you don't know!"

By dawn most of the group were outside. The four squires were fine as they had eaten in the kitchen and had only been given a vegetable stew and bread.

Merlin had gone back to his room and checked the supplies which Gaius had given him. He mixed the contents of the sachets which should give them some relief and had them drink the concoction. Not all of them had been as adversely affected as Arthur, Spenser, Simon, Leon and Gawaine. Merlin attributed that to the fact that the knights ate first and possibly the meals eaten by some of the others contained less meat.

However by mid-afternoon the following day, everyone was back to normal and feeling less the worse for wear, they had laughingly changed the inn's name from Riverside Rest and always referred to it afterwards as Shite Inn.

-0-0-

Once the rain lightened, Merlin started a fire under an overhang and the squires went out to find a long thick branch. The fish were speared on it and hung over the fire. In no time the juices were dripping and the smell had everyone licking their lips. Merlin finally invited anyone who was hungry to come and get his fish.

The fish went down well. Silence reigned in the barn until Gawaine belched and everyone laughed.

Leon said, "My wife says that this is a sign that the baby is thriving!"

Merlin couldn't resist nudging Gawaine in the ribs and saying, "Some baby!"

During the night another storm passed through disturbing Merlin. He listened to the thunder gauging how far away the storm was. He couldn't believe that Gawaine slept through the whole thing. He felt that Leon was awake and whispered, "Are you awake?"

"Yeah," he laughed, "only Sleeping Beauty here, could sleep through that racket."

"I think it'll soon be over. Haven't a clue what time it is but I would think we're closer to dawn than midnight." Merlin pulled himself into a sitting position against the wall. "Hopefully we can make up some time tomorrow, the horses will be well rested and I think if the weather holds we can do it."

Leon suggested, "If we plan to sleep rough we can keep going until dusk. If accommodation happens to be available nearby, we can put up somewhere. It will also depend on the road. If we can hook up with another well-travelled one, we can make good time. Let's try to get some more sleep. We'll have to stop to buy some food as we've little left, one trout among six won't go far."

Silence returned and the next thing Merlin knew he was being woken by birds. Morning had come.

They left as soon as possible. Merlin's telling the squires to share the remaining fish had Gawaine grumbling that he needed breakfast before he could get going but the others just got on with it.

After about an hour, the trail intersected with a better road and soon they reached a cluster of houses. No inn or alehouse but hard working cottagers willing to part with their food for money. They got bread and some apples and plums. Gawaine was finally in a better frame of mind.

They crossed a bridge at Crumbles and set out in a northerly direction. The weather cooperated and Leon agreed that a few minutes at an alehouse for lunch wouldn't be unwelcomed as they knew that they would be riding until dusk.

Their spirits were lifted after the stop. Merlin had arranged for some supplies for their evening meal and he packed them into his saddle bag. They covered the miles easily and only took a break for the horses to rest and drink and for their riders to get off to stretch their legs.

As dusk was falling, the others started to look around for suitable camp sites however; Gawaine noticed lights up ahead and talked Leon into at least riding to them. Leon glanced at Merlin who nodded. They made there was slowly as it was getting harder and harder to see the road. The horses came through for them and much to everyone's delight, they found a village with an inn.

Leon dismounted and walked through the front door, the smell of the food and the warmth of the fire lifted his spirits. The landlord welcomed him and the locals gave him the once over. He explained that they needed beds and food.

The landlord's eyes lit up, knights paid well and were usually heavy drinkers. Their visit would supplement his normal weekly intake. He nodded pleasantly and said he could sleep four anymore would have to be happy with the floor. Leon accepted the offer and passed the landlord some silver. The squires would have to sleep on the floor but after all they'd all been squires at one time and life was hard.

The landlord's wife arrived as Gawaine walked in and he complemented her on not only the establishment but also her eyes. The landlord just raised his eyes and shook his head but his wife smiled and assured Leon that they would be happy to supply whatever they needed.

The landlord said to the regulars, "Make way by the fire for these brave men. Set yourselves by the fire and my wife and girls will bring some ale and food."

Merlin and Harris joined them by the fire. It felt good to stretch out towards the warmth. Gawaine was in his element complementing the landlord's daughters who were the serving wenches. The older one looked at him challengingly her hand on her hip but her younger sister giggled and blushed.

The food was plain but nourishing. The squires came in with all the saddle bags after they had seen to the horses. Merlin put the bags in the corner where he could keep an eye on them and pulled a bench over so the boys could eat.

Harris noticed that the squires looked tired and when they had finished eating, he motioned to Merlin that he'd take them upstairs. He doubted that either of them had slept much last night and they were not used to being in the saddle all day. He himself was used to walking around the castle but somehow riding on a horse which seems to be less taxing was also tiring if you were not used to it. He took the squires up to bed leaving Merlin with Leon and Gawaine were still drinking


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11 : FROM INN TO INN**

Leon was reminiscing about the first time, much to his mother's disgust he got drunk, he had been around eight and was violently sick. It had been his brother's friends' idea and they had had to face his mother who had been on the warpath.

Gawaine had wanted to know when the first time Merlin had got drunk. He laughed, explaining that he'd never been attracted to the local ale as he didn't like the taste but confessed that upon tasting mead, he realised it was more to his liking.

He told them that shortly after he had become Arthur's manservant he had accompanied him down to Gaius's. No one was there. Merlin had casually mentioned the mead which Gaius kept in a secret cupboard for special occasions. Of course, Arthur was all for finding it which he did, opening it and taking a big swallow, he then passed the bottle to Merlin.

"I told him I didn't want to but he made me smell it and it seemed sweet. He had another sip himself and passed it back to me. He said that if I didn't try it he would get me in a neckhold and pour it down my throat."

Gawaine laughed saying, "A man after my own heart!"

"Anyway, as I didn't relish being man-handled by Arthur," Merlin could see Gawaine smirking, "l took a little sip. Arthur in the meantime had poured himself a proper drink. I said to him, 'Arthur, if Gaius comes back and finds it half empty he'll know someone has been in and found his cache.' He said that he'd replace it and told me to drink again. I took another sip and I think enjoyed it more that time. In the end, Arthur was pleasantly tipsy and I decided I didn't really care what Gaius would have to say.

"I walked Arthur back to his room and he was so funny that I was laughing. I knew I was tight as everything was blurry and warm and I didn't care about anything, Arthur, Gaius or the now half empty bottle.

"Later that evening, I returned to my room and tried to make as little noise as possible as Gaius was already asleep. The following morning my mouth tasted like gravel and I had a headache behind my eye.

"Gaius took one look at me and mixed one of the most disgusting concoctions that I have ever tasted. He waited while I drank it then handed me a vial and I realised that he had made up the same vile stuff for Arthur. He said, 'He is to take it before breakfast and tell him, he owes me half of bottle of mead. Now get out of my sight!'

Leon laughed, "I always felt that Gaius was not someone to be trivialised with. As a young page, I was in awe and possibly frightened of him so I was glad that as pages we always went in pairs to deliver messages."

Merlin smiled, he knew that Gaius might sometimes come across as quite gruff but for him he was kindness personified and he loved him. He stood up and said that he was ready to turn in. Leon nodded and agreed and told Gawaine he was ready too as they had a hard day's ride ahead of them as they wanted to reach a town called Trotting Hill.

Gawaine grumbled but followed them. Their room for the night although small was fine. The squires and Henry were dead to the world and soon, the other three joined them.

Merlin before he dropped off smiled to himself remembering that Arthur by noon had felt well but had not forgotten that he had to replace the stolen or as he insisted borrowed mead. Merlin remembered placing a full bottle of mead in Gaius's cupboard without being caught or receiving the dreaded raised eyebrow.

-0-0-

They breakfasted after sunrise and as the day was clear set out immediately. They had to make up the time they had lost over the first three days. According to Geoffrey's maps and notes, even after counting the hours lost, they had maybe three more days to travel. Trotting Hill where they hoped to spend the night was less than half the way from Camelot to St. Brigid's Priory.

If everything had gone according to plan, the messengers sent by Geoffrey prior to their departure, would have reached their destination and delivered all his notes. Merlin knew they would have to wait around until his arrival with the actual names listed on the family tree. Arthur had insisted than anything confidential would travel with Merlin as frequently messengers were waylaid and robbed of their satchels in some cases losing their lives. It was always safer to travel as a group and even then problems could occur.

Arthur had charged him to come back as soon as possible and had advised Geoffrey to tell the messengers to wait at St. Bridgid's until Merlin's group arrived so they could on their return advise him of their safe arrival.

Gawaine had approved of that. "Just think," he said, "the equivalent of a holiday with free bed and board and as much as one could consume from the priory's malt house."

"You do know that at most abbeys, it is expected that you work in return for your bed and board and I'm sure that the malt house would be off limits to guests," Leon added.

"Well, I'd be willing to do a little light labour for a stiff drink!"

Merlin laughed as he said, "Gawaine, the idea of light labour is beyond you. You have pages, squires and castle staff at your beck and call. When was the last time you got down on your hands and knees to scrub a stone floor?"

Gawaine winked as he said, "Merlin, have you not been told that asking such personal questions is rude".

Leon and Merlin laughed and Harris even allowed himself to smile.

Leon remembered that Uther used to refer to Gawaine as a reprobate which he felt was maybe a little harsh. Scoundrel was a better word choice and he even thought that maybe a loveable scoundrel was not going too far. He was brave and would willingly have given his life for Arthur and especially Merlin. Leon used to feel safe facing attackers with Gawaine at his side. Many the time they had returned to Camelot with their full complement of knights because Gawaine had been present. Gawaine had grown to be a valued brother to the knights of Camelot.

As travellers, they were at the mercy of the road and the weather but today, everything was going in their favour. After riding nearly three hours, they had a mid morning break at a farm and the farmer's wife supplied them with chunks of fresh bread and some weak ale. Leon made sure that the adults limited their intake to one tankard assuring them that if they were still thirsty there was a pump in the farmyard where the squires were filling up everyone's waterskins. He also rewarded the farmer's wife with a handful of coins as he had noticed that she was surrounded by a brood of children.

Life was difficult. Harvests could fail, bandits could come in and destroy everything you owned and survival was hard. Many babies died in infancy and accidents often happened to older children. Illness could sometimes wipe out whole families during the winter. The meagre livestock that they had could die and the parents would be at their wit's end.

In his travels, Merlin had often see families walking with children and when asked they usually had horror stories to recount and were on their way to the next village or family members where they could maybe start again.

Smiling, before he mounted Merlin slipped the wife a couple of coins saying, "God bless you and your lovely family."

"You have a family, Sir?" she said.

"Just one boy and hopefully soon a little girl."

"Sir, may God bless you for your kindness. Have a good journey and arrive safely home."

-0-0-

They made good time and passed a market. Leon told Harris to get something which they could eat as they travelled and he came back with six meat pies. This would keep them going until supper.

It was intermittently cloudy but with no immediate threat of rain. The road was excellent, another section of the Roman roads which crisscrossed the land. Gaius had told Merlin that the Roman roads had connected all the main towns from Londinium to Cirencester and north to Mancunium even as far as Cumbria. Many had fallen into disrepair; however, when they were able to find one that was still in use and passable, the day's journey was a pleasant one.

For the next few hours they were able to make good time stopping only at the top of one high hill to view the landscape and happily picking out in the distance the chimneys of Trotting Hill.

Merlin smiled as long as the roads held, they would be able to make good time. The sooner they got to St. Brigid's, the sooner he could leave and get back to Arthur with the news which would mean that they could go forward in their plans to become guardians of the little girl. He tried not to think of the devastating possibility that someone from the family would claim her.

He came back to earth with a start when Iago stopped dead nearly catapulting him over his head. Luckily, Leon had been in the lead and had stopped abruptly when he realised that the road had washed out and only a very narrow bridge of land lay before them. The knights dismounted and the horses waited patiently for them to make up their minds as to whether they would risk crossing it or detour.

Looking carefully at the road, Leon was sure that single horses had been across. He also saw footprints in the sand so maybe the animals had been led across. He asked the others what they thought and Merlin said that he'd like to risk it on foot before brining any of the horses over.

Gawaine, Leon and Merlin took a second look at the path. It was narrow but looked solid as if for some unknown reason the two outer edges of the road had collapsed. It was safe to walk right up to where the road had fallen away.

Gawaine said good naturally, "Trust the Romans who were working on this stretch to do less than stellar work. I'd rather risk going over it than making a detour. We've done really well today time wise and seeing Trotting Hill in the distance makes me want to be a little adventurous."

"Not surprisingly since Geoffrey mentioned that there was a good inn there," Leon had added laughing. "Let's say that you go across, then the squires, then Harris and finally Merlin and I."

Merlin took another look at the subsidence, "Any person should be able to climb up the sides with a little help from above, it is the horses that I'm worried about. How about I try it first, then if it feels solid, bring Iago over and then one by one you lead your horses across. We'll check each time a horse goes across and see if it still looks solid."

The others nodded. Merlin walked out on the earthen link, walked across and then came back, "I'd feel quite safe in asking Iago to follow me. Maybe, the boys could walk by themselves and I could lead their horses across."

"Let's see how you and Iago manage," Leon said.

Iago for once behaved sanely, no theatrics just following Merlin across with no obvious fear. Merlin hooked his reins onto a nearby tree in case he decided to set out for Trotting Hill by himself. He then crossed back and asked Aled to dismount and to follow him across the narrow path. "Take you time, it's solid but a little narrow should be plenty of room for both of you. Don't run just walk after me and if Splitch seems to fuss just speak to him and keep walking. I'm sure that with Iago over the other side, he'll go quite happily".

…and he did.

Soon everyone but Gawaine was across, Hazlit really wanted to join the horses on the other side and got into trouble for pushing Gawaine in the back to speed him up as he followed him across. When the six horses and their riders were all on the other side and mounted, Leon said, "Now let's get on our way. Good job, Men!"

Merlin glanced at the squires who were grinning broadly, he was sure that the two of them sat taller in their saddles as not only had they been congratulated but called Men.

They continued on their way. Leon hadn't been able to gauge the distance to the village they had seen in the distance but hoped that they would arrive before nightfall. As it was, once they crested the last small hill, the small town of Trotting Hill lay ahead of them curling along the river.

Gawaine breathed a sigh of relief as they rode up to a well established inn, The Old Roman Bridge. He appreciated not only the oaken cask above the door which promised a relaxing evening but the general activity around the place. As if on demand, they were approached by a hostler and two younger boys who offered to take the horses. He smiled as he knew that before they bedded down for the night, Merlin would come out to check that the horses had been watered, fed and safely stabled.

Gawaine knew horses were a necessity of life and their care was foremost. They wouldn't be as close to their destination in Cumberland if it had not been for their four legged travelling companions. There was a good market for well trained destriers as well as palfreys and he knew there would be questions to answer if their group returned to Camelot minus one or two horses. Many thieves were professional horse traders so the inn had hired not only a hostler but assistants to keep an eye on its clients' horses. Knights were know to be attached to their mounts and having to retrain one to their liking could take years. To be well recommended, inns relied on their ability to take care not only of their human clients but also of their animals.

Inn owners knew that to build up their business they needed to offer above average libation, substantial meals, comfortable beds and safe lodging. Gawaine smiled, he knew which area most appealed to him, he'd happily forego meals and a bed if the drink offered was plentiful and to his liking.

The knight was not looking forward to the day, hopefully far in the future when he had to part company with Hazlit. Well looked after, he figured that they would have quite a few years ahead of them. The horse was an excellent ride as well as being quite capable of seeing him home when he himself was two sheets to the wind.

He looked up as Harris walked to the door and opened it allowing the knights to go ahead of him. The squires followed them, Harris smiled as they were good boys and had caused no trouble...so far.

Gawaine had visions of long satisfying drinks, a delicious meal followed by a comfortable bed. After giving the crowded ale room a once over, he turned to Leon and said, "I could get used to spending more nights in this sort of establishment."

"Shame one doesn't materialise each time we stop for the night!" Leon agreed.

Merlin grinned as he added, "...and this before he has even put a tankard to his lips!"

They were interrupted by the innkeeper who approached smiling widely, "Good Day, Sir Knights, our humble business is honoured with your presence." Merlin could see the gleam in the man's eyes as he reckoned up what he would be able to charge his guests.

Leon said, "Innkeeper, we need a place to lay our weary heads after a hard day's ride. Can you accommodate our party?"

"Your horses will be taken care of, I can offer private chambers and also a private dining area if the noise of the public rooms is not to your liking. My wife keeps a respectable kitchen and our offering of ale and other drinks is far above other local drinking establishments. As you might say, it is unrivalled."

Leon thought, "Smart mouthed bastard.' Merlin just wanted to laugh at the man's sales technique and Gawaine just wanted to get his hand around a tankard of ale.

By the time they were ready to turn in, they had been well fed and plied with drinks. Neither Merlin nor Leon were great drinkers but there was no worry as Gawaine made up for it. After the meal, he had wandered off to the public ale room and Leon asked Harris to check on him and tell him that they were turning in.

Harris dutifully returned, telling Leon that Gawaine had said that he would be up shortly and as Leon pushed his chair away from the table continued quietly to Merlin, "But I wouldn't wait up for him as he's in there with a barmaid on his knee, a tankard of ale and a full purse on the table."

Merlin grinned saying, "Well, at least he's in his element..." As he followed Leon out the door, he said, "I'll check on him later and make sure that he knows that we'll be leaving early once we've had breakfast."

"Could you also advise the innkeeper that we would like to take extra food with us," Leon asked, "he's sure to be willing as we'll be paying for it."

Merlin did as asked and then went to the chamber he would be sharing with Gawaine as Leon had the only single chamber available. Merlin didn't mind who he bunked with on a trip, though a non-snorer would be preferable.

-0-0-

Waking suddenly in the middle of the night, Merlin listened and heard nothing from the other pallet. He finally raised himself on his elbow and could make out that it was empty. He was tired and he put his head back and woke later when the room was grey and beginning to lighten. The bed was still empty and for a second he was worried but figuring that Gawaine was well able to look after himself and doubting that many bandits were wandering around the town looking for one specific knight who hadn't been able to hold his drink, he turned over and went back to sleep. He thought, 'Serves him right if he can't see straight tomorrow, at least Hazlit would just tag along with the others and even a drunk Gawaine was a good enough rider to be able to hang on.'

He didn't begin to worry until he heard the staff wandering around below. He got up and went downstairs expecting to find Gawaine stretched out on one of the benches in the ale room. He wasn't!

There was a young girl around ten arranging the chairs and brushing the floor. He said smiling, "Good morning, have you come across a sleepy curly haired knight in your cleaning."

The girl shook her head, "No, Sir."

"Is there anyone I could ask to find out?"

"Well, Sir, there's Nelly the barmaid but she hasn't come in yet today so me father told me to do this 'ere room. I dun't understand as she wuz 'ere last night but never came to 'er bed."

"Does, she always come back at night time?"

The girl blushed and looked at the floor saying so quietly that Merlin had to strain to catch what she was saying, "When sheez not 'ere at this time a day, my mother threatens to get rid of 'er and sez, 'She's up to no good!' She won't 'cos Nelly works 'ard and is liked by the gentlemen drinkers. My mother gets cross when she's late like this but Nelly tells 'er 'tis part of 'er job and shows 'er a pocketful of coins." The little girl smiled as she said, "She works extra 'ard next day, Nelly does, coz she duzn't want me father to kick 'er out. "

Merlin figured out where Gawaine might be.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12 : A REMORSEFUL KNIGHT**

The more Merlin thought about it, the more annoyed he became. He felt let down by Gawaine as Arthur had handpicked him for this important job. He knew he would turn up eventually and hopefully it would be before Leon got wind of his absence. Leon was a stickler for proper behaviour of his knights and going off with some woman while he was supposed to be representing Camelot on a serious mission was not done.

He thought, 'Hopefully he comes back with a head twice the normal size and suffers all day.' Then felt bad about that and remembered that Gaius knowing that Gawaine would be going with them had included in his medicine pouch a remedy for a hangover.

Merlin decided to let Gawaine get on with it. He knew Leon would frown upon his behaviour and probably refuse to wait for him.

He was right as once Leon had breakfasted and was ready to leave, he appeared to realise that Gawaine was not there, he asked Merlin if he was still upstairs. He knew by the way Merlin glanced at the floor shrugging his shoulders that Gawaine was either in no condition to ride or not there. "Fine," Leon said, "We're on our way without him."

The squires were obviously shocked that Leon was going to leave the knight and continue on their journey. Aled looked at Merlin frightened that if he also hadn't appeared for breakfast that he would have been left behind as well. He planned to always be on time from now on.

Merlin looked at the boy and said, "Come on let's get the horses." He put his arm around his shoulders and said, "Don't worry, Sir Leon would never go without you or John. It's just that he's annoyed that Sir Gawaine went off drinking and is too drunk to get on a horse." He decided against trying to explain that even he didn't know where the missing member of their party was.

Aled seemed to accept Merlin's explanation and brightened a bit. By the time the four horses were saddled and ready to go, he seemed not to have a care in the world except he did glance back at the inn as he left. Sir Gawaine had never been anything but kind to him and he knew that his brother Gerard liked him as he was brave and strong and as he had once said, 'A good fellow!'

Leon did not feel so inclined. He asked the landlord when he settled the bill but he had no idea where the errant knight was. His wife had beckoned to Merlin and said that Nelly was known to take gentlemen admirers to her father's house. She described it as having a water barrel in the front and was a bit ramshackled but the garden was well kept.

Merlin relayed the news to Leon who told him to drop by the house and if Gawaine was there to tell him to follow them. "I will not wait for him and do not intend to dawdle along because of one irresponsible knight. Remind him that Arthur will not look kindly upon such behaviour if he should ever hear of it."

Merlin left and Leon shook his head, Arthur and he had specifically chosen Gawaine as he was one of the few knights Arthur would want close to Merlin if they were to run into any trouble. Arthur had trusted him and now, the damn fool was behaving irresponsibly. On occasions, Leon knew that he had been drinking well into the night but always managed to turn up the next morning for training.

Merlin made his way to the cottage mentioned by the innkeeper's wife. It was still early and an older woman opened the door. Merlin asked for Nelly and the women later returned with her daughter who looked the worse for wear.

Seeing Merlin, she said, "So the boss knight sent you to find his wayward friend!"

"Is he here?"

"No he left earlier. Too drunk to do much, shame really as he had a chance. Mind you," she juggled her pocket, "he was very generous…" Merlin had already left and she called after him, "Tell him to visit me on his way back home." Merlin ignored her...

He made his way back to the inn and the innkeeper's wife nodded at him pointing into the ale room. Merlin swung open the door Gawaine was at a table facing an untouched meal. He stomped in hoping the sound of his boots would cause him further pain.

"Where have you been, the others have left. Leon is furious with you. Whatever got into you? You know we are on a tight schedule and you get drunk and then chase skirts! Hopefully, Arthur doesn't get wind of this. Eat up! Hazlit is saddled and ready to go. For God's sake, Gawaine, what were you thinking?"

A muffled, "I wasn't..." reached Merlin's ears.

Suddenly, Merlin saw the funny side of it. A typical Gawaine situation which went wrong, he had a bad headache, probably felt like shit, had paid a girl for services which according to her he'd never received and he was facing an eight to ten hour ride at the end of which he would be facing the wrath of Leon.

Merlin felt sorry for him and reached into his pocket for the hangover remedy which Gaius had thoughtfully included. He mixed it with water and handed the mug to him. "Drink it down, you can thank Gaius when we get back to Camelot. If you're not going to eat, put the bread and cheese in your pocket as we're on our way to catch up to the others."

He managed to manoeuvre his friend into the stable yard and with the help of the hostler, heaved him up on Hazlit. "Just hang on, your horse has more sense than you, he'll keep up with Iago."

Merlin swung onto Iago's back, nodded at the hostler and the two horses left the yard at a walk.

-0-0-

They rode in silence for about two hours alternating between a walk and a trot, then Gawaine said, "Sorry..."

"No need to apologize...well to me at least. How are you feeling?" Merlin could see that Gawaine cringed ever time they rode out of the shade into the sunlight. What he didn't understand was how the ale had affected him to such a degree. He'd had maybe two tankards before he'd eaten a solid meal and hadn't had time to drink that much before the inn keeper would have called, 'Time'.

"How much did you drink?"

"Can't remember for sure but whatever they served must have been strong as I haven't felt like this for years. Did I spend the whole night in the ale room? Some friend you are...you could have helped me upstairs to bed!"

Merlin felt guilty, he had felt so tired that after he'd checked the horses, he'd turned in and he hadn't gone to check on Gawaine. They wouldn't be in the mess they were now if he had.

He explained, "I couldn't find you at dawn and then you reappeared in the ale room. Can't you remember anything? What about the serving girl? Gawaine shook his head then groaned. "Anything?" Merlin prompted. Gawaine again shook his head.

They had reached a ford and the horses splashed into it and lowered their heads to drink.

Merlin turned to Gawaine, "Are you thirsty?"

Nodding, Gawaine said, "Something other than ale, please!"

"Water then?"

"Never thought I'd say it, but that sounds good."

They crossed the river and Merlin reached over and untied Gawaine's water skin and handed it to him. Gawaine had a long drink and handed the water skin back to Merlin. "Sorry, I feel dizzy when I turn my head."

Merlin reattached it, "Let's keep going but in an hour we'll stop for a break. That is if you can wait until then." He said with a grin. "I'm worried that if you get off your horse I won't be able to get you back on by myself"

"I'm feeling much better, I'll have you know."

"Great, then if you're all right with it, I think we could canter, don't you?"

Merlin still couldn't understand why Gawaine's reaction to the inn's ale had been so uncharacteristic. He was a drinker through and through; however at least this had happened away from the castle where he would have been ribbed unmercifully.

They took a break at lunch and were happy to hear that a party of four including another knight had passed by the farm midmorning. Gawaine did manage to remount by himself and they set off again hoping that Leon over the past few hours had had a change of heart and decided to make it a short day as it would be better if they were all together.

-0-0-

They made good time. The road was in good condition and any bridges were easily passable. Gawaine became more vocal as his headache cleared though his memory about what had happened at the inn never came back.

The passed through a pretty village which had a market. Not knowing how far they would have to travel until they caught up to Leon, Merlin asked one stall owner if a knight and squires had passed by.

The man said, "Yes, they didn't stop long but the servant bought some sweet buns from my wife's stall for the boys."

"And when was this?" Merlin asked.

"Must have been well after lunch as some of the stall owners were packing up as they'd sold all their goods."

Thanking the man, Merlin took Iago's reins from Gawaine pretending not to notice his glancing at a stall which was dispensing ale. Ignoring him, he got back on Iago and they left. All he needed was for Gawaine who was obviously feeling much better, to catch up to Leon fortified by a tankard or two of ale.

-0-0-

Leon had decided to find accommodation early. It would give the squires time to run around and for Harris and him to have a couple of ales. Harris had been with him for years and was married to his wife's maidservant. They knew each other well and sitting talking in the late afternoon sun would be a nice way to end other day on the road.

"They'll be along soon," Harris said. "Merlin isn't going to let him get sidetracked. I'll wager they'll be here just after supper."

"You're on but remember that they will be travelling slower as I doubt Gawaine would be in much condition to canter until at least early afternoon. Did you notice anything strange about the ale last night? It rarely affects him like that, I've seen him consume more than half a gallon in a sitting and still be steady on his feet."

"I didn't drink much but I can't say that it seemed stronger than usual. Of course, how much did he drink when he was in the ale room?"

Leon said, "Guess we'll find out when he arrives…

The landlord joined them and Leon told him where they were going. "Only a couple of more days," the man said. "But not all stretches are as good as this one. Once you get onto the lakes area, it's hilly but the well-travelled tracks are good. Are you going on the west coast? Years ago I travelled to Moriancambus with my grandfather, interesting but damned cold in the early winter…fresh fish though."

Leon said that he hadn't considered it according to his maps it would be west of where they wanted to travel and they wanted to reach Cumberland as soon as possible.

"Well, if you have the weather with you, you should be able to get to Penrith in two days, then you're in Cumberland."

"You seem to know this area well."

"My grandfather and his father before him were travellers taking goods north to sell. They travelled all their lives but my father had an accident in his early twenties and decided to forego life on the road and settled in this here inn with my mother and raised a family. My uncle is the traveller in the family now. If you don't mind my asking, how far north are you going?"

"Luguvallum."

"I'd say maybe another half a day after the lakes. At least it's a good time of year to be on the road." He stopped speaking and looked up, "More travellers coming, I'd better see to them."

Leon looked up and saw the two Camelot horses coming out of the woods.

-0-0-

Aled and John had been on the grass outside the inn playing with some sheepdog puppies. Jumping up with a big grin on his face, Aled waited until the horses were closer and ran out to meet them. "Sir Knight, I can take Hazlit for you, our horses have been turned out in a field belonging to the farmer. The others are in the stables."

Gawaine dismounted and handed him the reins as John took Iago's. "I'm glad you caught up to us," John said as he followed Aled.

Gawaine said, "Well, I guess I'd better face the music. Leon had all day to brood over my behaviour and to decide what he thinks will be a worthy punishment."

"Chin up, Gawaine, what's the worse Leon can do, take away your horse and make you run after us on foot?"

"More likely tell Arthur that I couldn't hold my drink and put the mission in jeopardy."

"Look, I'm sure they haven't eaten yet and I don't see any stocks or dungeons around, chances are you'll be welcomed back into the fold but won't get any ale for supper."

The two of them walked over to Leon who was now alone on the bench. There was no welcoming grin or handshake from him.

"Merlin, Mentor seemed to be favouring his near fore, can you check on him and…" he turned to the wayward knight saying, "…you will stay here."

Guessing that he would find nothing wrong with Mentor as he was just wanted out of the way, Merlin nodded at Leon and left giving Gawaine a sympathetic glance. There was nothing wrong with Mentor or his leg so Merlin checked on Iago and then joined the squires who were then with the innkeeper's children watching a shepherd with three dogs driving a large flock of sheep.

Aled laughed as he said to Merlin, "That would be a good way to round up all the pages."

John the eldest in a large family said, "My parents could do with a dog like that. Our maidservant is always saying that she spends most of the day rounding up my little brothers and sisters."

Merlin said seriously, "Maybe the Squire Master would like one as well."

"No need, as we're very well trained and always come when we are called. Don't we John?"

John laughed when he had first been named to go on this mission he had wished that one of the older squires had been named to join him not a junior squire like Aled but he actually enjoyed the younger boy's company and reminded him of his brother Stuart.

Harris soon found them and said that it was time to eat and to wash up at the pump in the stable yard before coming into the inn.

The meal was good, a filling mutton stew followed by cheese and plums in pastry. The lack of a tankard in front of Gawaine was noticeable but whatever Leon had said to him, Merlin never found out.

Once the table was cleared, Leon lay out the maps pointing out Barrow Bridge which would be their next stopover. He also pointed our Moriancambus and told them it was on the sea but Merlin agreed that as much as he would have liked to go there, they were better heading over the dales.

The rooms they were assigned held two pallets each. The squires were together as were Leon and Gawaine presumably so the latter could not sneak off for a drink. Harris bunked with Merlin who slept well to be awoken by the farm animals the following morning. He liked the set up with the inn also being a farm. It had probably been the original use of the buildings which had been added to so there was accommodation for travellers and an ale room for locals. Merlin decided that should they return this way, it would be good to stay here again.

Leon seemed his usual self at their early breakfast and Gawaine less subdued than at supper the previous night.

They made good time, the road was easily passible and even though they knew that in many areas they were slowly climbing, the hills were kind on the horses.

Merlin rode with Leon with Gawaine and Harris following. Most of the time they rode in silence but every now and again something caught someone's attention and they commented upon it. They were all impressed by the number of lakes and they could see groups of villages on the shores.

"Would fishing be good?" Aled wanted to know.

Leon assured him that there must be fish in the lakes and the locals probably ate their fair share of it. "If on our travels we get down to the lake areas, we will buy some fish and then ask the people where we stay overnight to cook it for us."

John said, "If we are camping out near a lake and the water is warm, can we go swimming?"

Merlin had to laugh, and promised them, they could swim if their camp happened to be beside a lake.

Leon smiled saying, "And you Merlin will be looking out for them." Turning to the two squires he continued, "I presume you can swim." They both nodded.

Gawaine just shook his head. He'd rather spend a night inside that out in the wild.

Around noon they stopped to water the horses and to eat the lunch prepared for them that morning by the innkeeper's wife. She had outdone herself as besides mutton pies, there was bread freshly baked that morning, apples and plums, cheese and two stone bottles of ale. Gawaine sensibly refused to drink any showing Leon that he was a reformed character. However as Merlin was packing away the remainder of the meal, Gawaine sidled up to him and Merlin passed him the quarter full bottle which he hid under his cloak.

Later Gawaine told Leon that he was going 'to find a tree' and stomped off into the woods. He was back in no time and slipping the bottle to Merlin said in a clear voice for all to hear that he felt more like a man again.

They mounted and continued on their way, the villages were becoming few and far between. Leon finally decided that they would stop and pick up food at the next village, then continue until it was dusk and if no shelter was around they'd camp out.

The sun had gone behind the hills when they chanced upon an abandoned cottage. Part of the roof and one of the walls were missing but there was still enough to give shelter in the case of rain. Its walls were made of wattle and in some interior areas the clay covering them was still in good shape. There was no provision made for sheltering the horses so a line was secured between two trees and they were tied to it.

The meal was eaten and everyone bedded down for the night. They were awoken just after midnight by a high pitched scream. Aled at first thought that one of the knights or one of the horses had been attacked. He sat bolt upright knowing that everyone must have been awake. The scream was heard again and Aled seeing a white ghostly shape above his head...he ducked.

Gawaine muttered, "Damned owls!"

In the moonlight, Merlin could make out Aled's scared face and he whispered, "It's not going to attack it's after shrews and voles. It might live near here and hunts here regularly. Move over closer to me if you want." Merlin smiled as both squires scooted over towards him.

In Ealdor, one of the villager kids had found a young barn owl. He had raised it on mice and rats and it stayed around for one season. The villagers got used to its night-screams and its ghostly appearance at dawn and dusk. His mother had told him that their grain supplies were safer from rodents while there were owls around.

Aled knew that he wasn't a baby but he felt a lot safer lying within reach of Merlin and with John at his back.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13 : THE STEEDS WHICH SHARE OUR LIVES**

As they were again able to pick up the remains of a Roman Road, they made good time and Leon pointed out trenches and the ruins of what had probably been a Roman Fort. Much of the stonework had been taken to build local cottages but they could see the foundation of granaries and a praetorium. Merlin would have been quite happy to dismount and have a look around but Leon didn't suggest a break so they kept going.

The next village they reached had a weekly market and Leon had Harris purchase food which was most welcomed as they had eaten the remnants of last nights meal that morning. He sent Merlin to the inn and told him to order three pints of beer. Gawaine's face dropped, he was still being punished for his unknightly behaviour three nights ago.

They sat outside in the sunshine and ate what Harris had purchased and Merlin was followed out of the door by a woman with a tray of four tankards.

Leon laughed at Gawaine's look of surprise when he was presented with one of them. "Know you limits!" he told him. Gawaine raised his tankard to him and took a long drink.

Leon spread out the map and they agreed that with luck they should be able to reach Luguvallum midmorning on the following day.

They were soon back on their horses, as they were close to their destination Leon agreed that by late afternoon they should look for proper accommodation. The innkeeper had mentioned to Merlin that their best bet was in the village of Crossburn. Deciding to follow his advice, they left Otterslyde and continued on their way.

Crossburn was a prosperous village on the banks of the River Caldew, a Roman bridge crossing the river making access easy. They had their choice of inns and alehouses and Leon chose one on the far side of the village which promised better accommodation than some of the others. He sent Merlin in to see if they could put up a party of six and also provide a meal.

The landlord came to the door and glanced at the group wanting to be put up. Seeing two knights, squires and two well-dressed servants he nodded. He could offer one room dormitory style with the capacity of sleeping four and another private room which would comfortably sleep two and a further single room. His lady wife could prepare an evening meal for them and would also provide breakfast if so desired the following day. There was covered stabling for their horses and he mentioned with a certain amount of pride that the ale in his establishment was superior to none and Merlin's heart dropped realising that he would probably be baby-sitting Gawaine all evening.

The squires had already dismounted when Merlin went outside and nodded at Leon saying, "We can stay here, have supper and breakfast, the horses will be stabled and the landlord reckons that his ale is the best in the village." He grinned at Gawaine who remained straight-faced when Leon glanced in his direction.

A man appeared from behind the building and said that he'd see to the horses, Leon told the squires to help him as he and Gawaine walked into the inn followed by Harris. Merlin decided to go with the boys as Iago could sometimes be difficult.

Looking at him following Merlin around the building, one would think that butter wouldn't melt in his mouth but Iago had his own way of seeing things and one was that he would do anything for Merlin but not necessarily for anyone else. He had become Merlin's mount because he and Arthur did not see eye to eye. Every opportunity offered he tried to dump him, he charged other riders and if he wasn't at least a nose ahead of the horse riding beside Arthur he'd fuss and become a tiresome ride.

Merlin had seen something admirable in him and Arthur had told him he could have the chestnut but not to complain to him if he should find himself flat on his back looking up at the sky as Iago tired of having him on his back.

It had never happened. Sure to begin with there was a slight battle of wills but Merlin had a way with animals and one day in the stable after a disastrous outing, Merlin decided that they needed to have a serious talk. He stood in front of Iago putting his hand under the horse's muzzle to hold his head at eye level, letting his thumbs stroke the side of his jaw, so the horse remained still as if in a trance as he let him know in no uncertain terms what he expected of him. Not a word passed Merlin's lips.

Iago changed, he became cooperative and a pleasure to ride. He still had his idiosyncrasies but he had progressed to allowing a strange rider on his back as long as Merlin was leading him. One day Treva had been begging to ride him and with Arthur protesting that he wasn't a suitable mount for a young boy, Merlin had given the boy a leg up and he settled quietly in the saddle.

No dancing around, grinding his teeth or flicking his tail, as he'd seen the look on Merlin's face and he knew that he meant business and if he didn't allow this kid on his back and be careful with him, he might be spending many a day alone in the stable instead of going out with the knights. The horse followed along quietly beside Merlin just flicking his ears back every now and again listening to the rider on his back.

"So, he's cured of all that silliness," Arthur said as Treva dismounted, "Here, let me have a go on him."

Merlin shook his head but Arthur insisted and as actually the horse belonged to Arthur, Merlin gave him the reins and taking Treva's shoulder had guided him out of the way of the fireworks which he knew were going to ensue.

The horse which usually stood rock still to be mounted, starting circling to the left every time Arthur went to put his weight in the stirrup. A few of the knights were standing around watching and as Arthur began to hop after the horse, Gawaine had called out, "Come on, Arthur, my grandmother can get up on her palfrey better than that."

Spenser added, "Arthur, if you need any help, let me know." Melin realising that the ground was soft and neither Iago nor Arthur would get hurt said nothing.

Arthur glared at him but was determined not to lose face. He shortened the rein on the near side so the circles became tighter and finally managed to get his centre of weight over the saddle not very elegantly but technically as he swung his right leg over the horse's rump, mount he did.

Merlin called, "Arthur, watch out!" However, his warning was too late for just as Arthur went to settle into the saddle and find the other stirrup, Iago swung in even tighter circles but this time to the right and Arthur's balance faltered and when Iago suddenly planted his four feet on the ground and stood perfectly still Arthur slide off the horse.

Treva took off immediately to where Arthur was nonchalantly getting to his feet. "Arthur, did you hurt yourself?"

Merlin had also come over and Arthur said, "No, I've come off many a better horse that he will ever be." As he saw Merlin's face fall, he knew that he'd be apologizing later that night for that comment.

Gawaine offered to show Arthur how it was done, but Merlin would have none of it. He put his hands on the horse's withers and leapt up into the saddle, he then called Treva over and asked Gawaine to give the lad a leg up so he was sitting behind Merlin. He said, "Sorry everyone, Iago and I need to have a little talking to as that was not the way to treat the King of Camelot." He turned and grinned at Arthur who thought as he smiled back that maybe an apology wasn't called for but he intended to make one anyway as there were usually perks in having an apology accepted by Merlin.

A little voice said from behind Merlin, "He's not a bad horse is he?"

"Certainly not, he just has a sense of humour that sometimes get's him into trouble. I think he sometimes reads my mind and decides to play along."

"Did you want Arthur to come off him and hurt himself?"

"Of course not, I would have been upset if that had happened."

"Will Arthur punish Iago for showing him up in front of his friends?"

"I doubt it as he's my horse and it is up to me to discipline him. Anyway, Arthur just learnt that pride comes before a fall."

"What does that mean?"

As they walked back to the stable, Merlin explained the proverb. Treva took it all in and finally said, "And you don't actually have to fall?"

"No, just fail in front of others at something which you boast that you can do."

Treva helped unsaddle Iago and made sure that he had a few extra grains of oats. As Merlin walked him back to Randall who would be waiting for him, Treva said, "Do you think Burton has a sense of humour as well?"

"I'm sure he does as your father had him beautifully trained and when you get bigger you will be riding him. Then you and he will see eye to eye and maybe he will be able to read your mind too."

-0-0-

Merlin smiled to himself as he came back to the present and realised that the others had already left the stable. He told Iago to behave himself and followed them into the inn. Tomorrow they would reach the monastery and be staying at St. Bridgid's in the rooms reserved for travellers.

While the squires brought up the knights' saddlebags and bedrolls, Leon checked the accommodation offered. The four bedded dormitory was suitable for Harris and the squires. The single room appealed to him, it was private and overlooked fields. He'd managed to get them this far without even a minor disaster and felt he deserved a bit of luxury. So he decided that he would take that and let Gawaine and Merlin take the family room. It had a double bed and a trundle. He thought, 'Let the two of them argue over the main bed.' The loser would sleep on the little pallet bed that was kept out of the way under the main bed.

Personally, in the situation he would rather have shared the large bed as all they were going to do was sleep. He also had an ulterior motive as Merlin would make sure that Gawaine got to bed before he got completely sozzled. It would not look good if one of Arthur's knights literally rolled into the monastery tomorrow.

Harris made sure that the correct saddlebags went into the right rooms. Leon meantime went downstairs and found Gawaine sitting on a bench in the sun. He took that as a good sign as he knew the ale-room was already open. He told him that he'd been sharing with Merlin.

Gawaine shrugged his shoulders and smiled, saying cheekily, "I've slept with worse."

"Worse what?" Merlin said finally coming around the corner.

"You'll be having the honour of my company in bed tonight!"

Merlin laughed as he said, "Better someone that sleeps like a log than a jack-in-the-box, up at the drop of a pin, tossing and turning and frequently asking if I am asleep."

"Might you be describing someone we both know?" Leon said laughing.

Merlin blushed and said, "Only when he is really stressed out by our friend Gawaine here who has been up to his usual tricks."

"I'll have you know that Arthur finds some of my many escapades amusing."

"Which one?" Merlin asked straight faced.

He sat down beside Gawaine jostling him in the shoulder. There was something peaceful in being with friends as the sun went down and their destination was close at hand. His hand went to the satchel he had across his chest and said a silent prayer that Malachius would find in their favour.

Harris joined them saying that the squires were already tucking into their food in the kitchen. "The landlady says that we can use the snug as it will be private."

Gawaine's face fell as that meant that Leon would be able to monitor the number of ales he ordered. Digging him in the ribs, Merlin said, "Don't worry, Gawaine, I'm sure the barmaids will still keep our tankards filled!"

The meal once served was above par and Leon intended to leave something extra for the cook. They sat at the table talking about Camelot and their friends there, wondering what had been happening and hoping that nothing disastrous had befallen the castle while they had been away.

The squires later joined them and Harris sent them up to bed, insisting that if anyone needed anything, he'd see to it. Leon was pleased as the boys had done well on the journey, couldn't complain about either one of them as each one's behaviour had been exemplary. Finally, realising that no one would need anything else and if so Merlin would be willing to see to it, Leon dismissed Harris telling him that he might have an early night as well.

"He's a good man," Leon said, "keeps to himself yet is always on hand when you need him."

"Not like some of the castle staff," Gawaine added, "always in your face wanting recognition for anything they do, especially that annoying chap from the royal floor."

"That annoying chap as you call him, has the King's ear and it is not unknown for a knight to be asked to leave Camelot if he is a troublemaker and causes strife in the ranks," saying this Merlin glanced at Leon while motioning with his head in Gawaine's direction.

Not missing a beat, Gawaine responded, "...and I love you too, Merlin!" Sending Leon into gales of laughter realising that friendships go deep in Camelot.

They must have sat around for maybe another hour and Leon said that he'd had it for the day and left to turn in. Merlin and Gawaine remained before the fire. The chairs were comfortable and surprisingly Gawaine still had a quarter of a tankard of ale left.

"Have you had enough to drink?" Merlin asked him.

"Yes, figure I should start cutting back as I doubt that the priory will have the all-you-can drink policy in their guest accommodations. It would be too good to be true. Imagine you could set yourself up in their cellars and never see the light of day until it was over."

"Maybe, while we are there you could get a job helping out in the brewery. Monks are always pleased to let their guests work either on their farm with the animals or in the gardens weeding vegetable plots or looking after the bees which produce honey and the wax for candles. You know…more hands less work."

"Well, what are you going to be doing?"

"Hopefully, after spending time with Malachius and giving him any help I can, I would like to work with the monk who looks after the infirm. Might learn something other than battle wounds and general illnesses of the castle residents. I think it would be interesting to see how they deal with diseases. On second thought, you might also be able to work with the scribes, copying religious texts and even music."

Gawaine raised his eyes to heaven and then putting his hands over his head, stretched and yawned, "I'm tired, are you ready to turn in? Tomorrow we won't be spending much time riding but I doubt that we'll get to bed much before midnight."

"We might as I know the monks follow a strict prayer schedule in which I think the guests are also invited to participate."

"What, every day?"

"Not only every day but every few hours! I read something in one of Gaius's books and it explained how the day and night were dividing into eight prayer groups. The monks pray in the chapel every three hours starting around midnight, then three hours later at Lauds, and then Prime and Terce and before lunch at Sext, then mid-afternoon at None, Vespers at supper time and then Compline to Evensong."

"Bet they go to bed early!"

"They do but they still have to wake up to pray."

"I couldn't do that once my head hits the pillow nothing will awaken me," Gawaine confessed.

Merlin laughed, "I'm sure some kind monk would bang on your cell door on his way to chapel. Anyway, the prayer bells will ring each time the community makes its way to prayer."

"What bells all night? Do we also have to get up and pray?"

"Not if you don't want to but as a guest I think it only right that you should attend Evensong. I remember reading that everyone was invited to attend."

"Well, I think that maybe you could represent our delegation…"

"True…that is, if you have been working hard in the gardens all day but not if all you have done is sit in the brewery on your backside watching the barley mash and yeast ferment! While taking breaks for meals and then back to the brewery hoping to be asked to sample the final product and give the brewing master your opinion."

Merlin knew him too well, so Gawaine laughed. He was looking forward to getting to St. Bridgit's and spending a few days relaxing. The horses would also benefit from the rest as they had been on the road for eight long days. At least without Arthur, there hadn't been any breaking off early so they could go hunting if an area seemed promising.

Standing up Merlin said, "Come on, morning will soon be here and Leon will have us up early, I'm ready to call it a day."

The two of them went along a corridor finally making their way into the guest quarters. The room was quite large and the bed was of a good size as well.

Gawaine said, "As a knight I get to choose the bed, you can either bunk with me or sleep on the trundle."

Having spent many an uncomfortable night on trundle beds, Merlin chose for the sharing option. The linens looked and smelt clean so he removed his outer clothes. He lay there realising that if this room was being used by a family, then parents and children as well as servants travelling with them would all be sleeping in it. They would certainly need the trundle bed. At least tonight, the bed would only be shared by two people.

Merlin felt relieved their destination was within reach. He knew he'd sleep well tonight; however…

 _The weight across his chest is_ _oppressive, he kn_ _o_ _w_ _s it's the satchel but he's sure that he has become used to it. Something is_ _amiss._

He tried to pull himself out of the dream but he knew he couldn't as the nightmare had commenced.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14 : UNIDENTIFIED ANIMALS AND THE PLACES THEY INHABIT**

He tried to pull himself out of the dream but he knew he couldn't the nightmare had begun…

 _The weight across his chest is oppressive, he knows it_ _'_ _s the satchel but he_ _'_ _s sure that he had become used to it. Something is amiss. His King glares at him from across the room, "How could you be so stupid? You were to safeguard them with your life and now you only have two left. The one with the important papers which we received from the woman in the village, is missing. You'll have to backtrack until you find it!"_

 _"That will take weeks, Sire, I'm sure I'll never find it. How do you know that that is the missing one?"_

 _The monarch further annoyed him by saying, "I just know it is!"_

 _Merlin walk_ _s around him to the hook on the wall where the two satchels are hanging. He feels that he has seen neither before. One is of a back and white striped hide. He runs his hand over it. It isn't rabbit but quite coarse more like horsehide._

 _The other is slightly larger and again made of something he can't identify. It is smooth to the touch. Closing his eyes he strokes it and has visions of oceans and massive animals and wavering whistles, calls and complex melodies_ _. He pull_ _s his hand back but then once again touches it. There i_ _s a peaceful_ _yet_ _sorrow_ _ful_ _fee_ _ling in his mind and he feels emotional._

 _He is pulled back as the King says, "What are you doing...making love to it?"_

 _"No, Sire, it's just I've never seen it before."_

 _"Boy, don't fool around as you've carried it since I gave it to you in my chamber the morning you left."_

 _Shaking his head, Merlin says, "Honestly, Sire, I swear that I have never seen that satchel before."_

 _"Why did it even enter my mind to choose a servant for the job, I should have chosen a knight, someone more capable like Gawaine. Get out of my sight and take those satchels with you." He turns muttering to himself, "If you want something done, best to do it yourself."_

 _Merlin squeeze_ _s through the door as the King slams it._

 _He kno_ _w_ _s the King is upset with him and the realisation_ _ma_ _kes him feel low. He needs to find either Sir Leon or Sir Gawaine who will agree that he had only received one satchel, guarding it with his life and even using it as a pillow so the motion of anyone touching it would have awoken him._

 _He feels_ _upset_ _and worried as he realises that his King has_ _a_ _subtle Scottish accent. He's never noticed it before but certainly his pronunciation of some words had been foreign to his ear. Is the man he has been arguing with really the King of Camelot or possibly a fetch or wraith? He realised that his mind is racing away with him and he decides that just in case it really is King Arthur, he should act as bidden and search for the elusive satchel._

 _He mak_ _e_ _s his way to where he knows the horses are stabled but only Iago is there with the king's mare Favoury. Where are the others?_

 _Merlin decide_ _s to backtrack to find the missing satchel._ _Not wanting to be branded a horse thief he leaves on foot. He recognises no landmarks and is at a loss in which direction to go. Walking for what seemed like hours, he finally walks off the trail and props himself against a tree. His mind is in a repetitive loop of_ _carrying two strange_ _satchel_ _s_ _yet being unable to find the original one which the king had given him, forever checking that he has these two satchels slung across his chest. Afraid that losing one of them might call down the King's wrath on him for a second time._

 _He puts a hand on each satchel and closes his eyes, he was conscious of hoofbeats and vibrations in the ground where he is sitting. Clouds of dust obscure his vision and then he makes out herds of black and white ponies, with coarse stand up manes and tails that resemble more cows' tails than those of ponies._

 _The herds are massive covering the flat grassland which is punctuated by a few strangely shaped trees. He can here the whinnying and nickering of the animals. He is astounded at such a site, suddenly the group in front of him splits in panic._

 _Coming towards him through the dust is a massive cat the likes of which he has_ _never seen._ _As it approaches him, its tail flicks from side to side. Its head is massive, it stops_ _raising_ _its head, scents the air and emits a blood-curdling_ _roar_ _._

 _Merlin covers his eyes with his hands, opens his mouth and screams…_

-0-0-

Gawaine practically fell out of bed when Merlin screamed. He knew he must be dreaming as he had experiencing this before and he knew that Arthur would try to waken him slowly to stop the nightmare. He moved over to Merlin to touch his shoulder and the dreamer let fly with his other fist and caught Gawaine on the side of his head.

Pulling back to get his vision clear again, Gawaine knew he had to immobilise Merlin's arms and probably legs. He climbed on him, then grasping his wrists held them onto the bed beside his head and started whispering to him. He was worried that he might hurt himself before the terrifying sequence was finished.

Merlin was keening but slowly the frequency and the intensity lessened. Gawaine felt a hand on his shoulder and shrugged it off, only relaxing when he realised that the voice he heard was Leon's.

"Nightmare?"

"Yes, he's coming out of it. He was petrified of something and kept saying that he was going to be eaten."

"Can you deal with him, if so I'll go back to my room?"

"Yes, he'll settle and then he usually wakes up and Arthur never questions him but waits for him to tell him what happened." Gawaine shrugged, "Sometime he does and sometimes he doesn't..."

"As we're within a half day of our destination, we'll make a later start,' Leon said glancing at the profusely sweating and panting man lying on the bed. "I don't think that anyone will complain do you?"

Gawaine rolled off Merlin who was now only mumbling, he grinned at Leon saying, "I think the worse is over, go before he opens his eyes as he'll be embarrassed at causing so much trouble."

Gawaine placed Merlin's arms beneath the covers and plumped up the meagre pillow on the bed. He brushed the hair out of Merlin's eyes and once his friend's breathing had returned to normal, he slid back across the bed.

He later felt the bed shift as Merlin turned saying in a soft voice, "Gawaine...sorry if I scared you...just a silly dream."

"It's all right, I wasn't deeply asleep." Gawaine wondered what it was that had so frightened one of the bravest men he knew.

-0-0-

Gawaine couldn't fall back to sleep. What was going on in Merlin's life that gave him such acutely terrifying nightmares which he didn't necessarily recall the next day.

Gawaine looked over at his sleeping partner. He knew that the man was Arthur's in mind, body and soul; however he had always felt that had he met Merlin first that he would be proud to stand beside him.

He also knew that he joked with Arthur that if Merlin hadn't been with him he would be with him instead. Everyone used to smile and even Merlin sometimes would tease Arthur that should he not want him anymore he knew a knight who did.

He smiled to himself over the years he knew that he had hidden his true feelings but as long as Merlin was happy with Arthur that was what was important to him. He knew his reputation as a womaniser and a drunk but no woman's smile had ever made him feel the way he did when Merlin smiled.

Gawaine always had the suspicion that Arthur knew his secret and it was why he entrusted Merlin to him, he knew that no harm would come to his Love if Gawaine was anywhere nearby.

He felt Merlin shift in bed and he knew that with a straw mattress, keeping a space between them would be near impossible. He decided to turn towards the wall and try to sleep. The next time he woke the sky was lightening, he was lying flat on his back with a warm body cuddled next to his and an arm thrown over his chest. He shifted slightly and Merlin mumbled something unintelligible and fell silent.

Gawaine remembered that day years ago when the three of them had hidden away from the awful weather in a tiny cave. Merlin had complained until Arthur had let him lie between the two of them to stop from shivering. At that moment even if Arthur hadn't, he had realised that something special was happening between his friend and his king.

He gently moved Merlin's arm off his chest. He didn't want him embarrassed when he woke up draped all over him. His mother had told him when she had remarried after his father's death, that love might not be limited to only one person during a lifetime.

He smiled into the greyness of the dawn, glad that she was happy but he knew it would never happen to him.

If Leon kept his word he still had a few hours to sleep, before someone woke them. He wondered what was at the root of Merlin's nightmare. If it were something he should have been able to stop, he'd let his friend down but he felt it might have been something deeper that he had no control over at all.

-0-0-

Merlin came to, surprised at how light it was outside. He'd obviously overslept, before realising that Gawaine was still asleep.

He wondered if something awful had happened to Harris and he had forgotten to wake them, as he had most mornings during their journey. He was also surprised that he hadn't heard the inn waking, usually there would be voices and the clattering of boots and clanging of pots and buckets. Then he remembered that the guest rooms were in a different wing than the public rooms.

He stretched like a cat and felt good. He knew he'd feel even better once he had delivered the satchel Arthur had entrusted to him nearly ten days ago. He glanced at it hanging on the bedpost. It jogged something in his mind but he couldn't for the life of him, figure out what he was trying to remember.

"Gawaine?" he said.

"Yep, were you expecting someone else, maybe someone with a mane of sun-bleached gold and a crown stuck to his head, who else did you think it would be?"

"Good, you're awake and in fine form to boot." He sat up looking out the small window, "I'm sure we're late. By the light, It has to be at least three hours since dawn. Did Leon say anything yesterday about a late start?"

"He did mention something as he said that according to the landlord, it was only a couple of hours ride to our destination," Gawaine said hoping that a little exaggeration was not much of a sin, "I think he felt that arriving in time for lunch might be a nice touch."

Merlin raised his eyes to heaven, knowing that Leon's world didn't revolve around his meals as Gawaine's did. "Well, let's get ready and go downstairs as I would hate to miss breakfast."

Those were challenging words and Gawaine's feet hit the ground and he was ready even before Merlin.

Breakfast over, they picked up their saddle bags and the three of them walked out to the stable, happy to see that the squires also had the horses saddled. Leon handed his bags over to John while Aled took Gawaine's by the time Merlin had his attached to his saddle, the others were ready to mount.

Leon had settled with the landlord and the fact that his wife stood smiling beside him as they departed meant that she had been pleased with the extra amount Leon had given to her as the cook.

Her husband said, "If you fine gentlemen should be returning this way on your home journey, my wife and I would be happy to welcome you back to our inn. It was an honour to have you as our guests."

Gawaine thought, 'Don't get carried away as the chance of us leaving for Camelot so late in the day that we only ride for three hours is pretty slim.'

Leon nodded pleasantly at the couple and led his party of riders across the bridge. Pleased because the ride should prove to be effortless and well marked and happy to see that Merlin seemed to be back to his usual self, mentally Leon was already preparing himself for a couple of days of rest.

-0-0-

Actually, the six of them were in good spirits. The journey was coming to an end and no one had been hurt, the horses were all sound and Leon was beginning to feel relief from the stress of the journey. He'd made some notes to accompany Geoffrey's maps and felt sure that the return journey would be comparatively easy.

He could hear the squires getting more excited as the miles passed. What they thought they were going to do at a monastery he had no idea. They'd still be looking after his or Gawaine's needs but he guessed that sometimes a change was as good as a holiday. He knew that the boys would cope and he intended to request that they shared a room and he would see that they were kept occupied helping with the care of the Camelot horses and doing a little work for the monks.

Gawaine was humming to himself probably imagining spending his days in the malt house or the cellars. Leon laughed to himself as the guest houses for travellers were usually separate from the actual monastery. In some cases, all the guests ate together in a refectory served by either lay staff or young novices. Gawaine would be the square peg in the round hole when it came to being in the monastery; however one thing about Gawaine that he envied was his ability to sort himself out and inevitably fit in faster that anyone would have expected.

Leon was looking forward to having his own room. He didn't need Harris as he'd do for himself or manage with one of the squires. It would give Harris a couple off days off and if ever he should need him, he knew he'd only have to ask.

The others were also looking forward to reaching their destination.

Merlin was miles away, the satchel across his chest felt heavy and he knew that Brother Malachius was probably awaiting its arrival. He expected to spend most of his time in the library going over the precious information it contained and that Malachius would hopefully be able to give him information on Dovey's having a traceable family in the area.

Leon had letters of introduction for Malachius from Arthur and he also wanted to check on the Camelot messengers who had been sent ahead of them carrying the general information that had been painstakingly copied by Sir Geoffrey's scribes. He would give them missives to take back to Camelot which included a brief breakdown of their journey for Arthur and a short message to his lady-wife that all was well. He also intended to ask Merlin if he wished to send something to Arthur and maybe check if Harris and the squires wanted to send messages to their families. He was sure that Malachius would also want to send messages to Geoffrey.

Once everything had been assembled, he intended to send the court messengers back to Camelot telling them to make haste as their arrival would let the King know that his group had arrived safely.

Gawaine was a little apprehensive about the time he would be spending at the monastery. He'd heard that the monks only ate bread and water and lived in cells. Neither of which appealed to him. He hoped there was an inn in the nearby town where he could get a good meal should he feel the pangs of starvation.

Harris was looking forward to spending a few hours each day doing nothing more that sitting in the monastery's gardens. He'd found the nine days on horseback tiring. He hoped that their might be other guests with servants as, although he liked the young squires he missed the hubbub and gossip in the Servants' Hall at the castle.

The squires were in high form as of tonight they would be settling for couple of days in one place. Aled told John that his brother Gerard had told him that monasteries could be very busy places with lots of visitors and interesting places to explore.

John smiled as he remembered being called before Aled's father before he had left Camelot. Sir Nathaniel had explained that as his son was a junior squire and he was the senior squire he hoped that he would make allowances for Aled and also keep an eye on him. He had promised knowing that when he had made his first solo trip with a knight, his father had also had a few words with the knight. He'd been mortified when he had found out but looking back on it, it proved to him that his father had loved him.

The group trotted along enjoying the sunny day. The road was well maintained and quite open in places but in certain areas it wound through deep woods and Merlin smiled thinking that Arthur would have wanted to stop to do a bit of hunting. He missed him, not that he didn't have people around him but Arthur's presence was markedly absent.

They reached a river and Leon called a halt allowing the horses to drink and the others to stretch their legs. Aled whispered to Merlin that he needed to find a tree so Merlin told him to give him Splitch's reins and to be quick, then on second thought he told John to go with him as all they needed was to spend hours trying to find Aled should he get lost.

The adults stood around relaxed as they waited.

Suddenly there was an ear-piercing scream and bedlam broke out, Gawaine was the first to leave the group and dash into the woods. Merlin dropped the horses' reins hoping that Iago would behave himself and followed Gawaine with Leon at his heels, yelling at Harris to stay with the horses.

The woods became deadly silent, no voice calling for help.

Merlin and Gawaine had split up, Merlin knew not only what the noise had been but the danger it entailed. He'd hunted with Arthur so often and he had recognised the scream of an enraged boar. He stood still facing into the wind and could hear rustling in the woods. He tried to get a whiff of the boar but he couldn't. He scanned the area carefully, turning around to see trees which had obviously been used by boars for rubbing themselves.

He could honestly say that he had not noticed anything when they were down by the river but again, he had been chatting with Gawaine. He regretted allowing the squires to go off by themselves. He found an obvious trail and followed it seeing more and more signs that boars were around.

In the distance he saw a flash of brown, the cloak of a squire, he whistled and the movement stopped. He called out softly, "I'm here! Stay where you are and I'll come to you." Within a minute he came upon John. The boy stood with his mouth open silently crying. Merlin walked forward and put his arm on the trembling squire's shoulders, as he asked, "What happened? Where's Aled?"


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPT 15 : LET SLEEPING BOARS LIE**

"Aled was beside me and walked around a tree. I was waiting for him and then the screaming started. It was awful. I turned around to see what it was and then I couldn't remember which tree Aled had picked." He started sobbing, "Please find him Merlin as Sir Nathaniel will never forgive me!"

"We'll find him, now stand by me and we're going to walk over there, Sirs Gawaine and Leon are also looking and Gawaine is very clever at finding people who are lost," Merlin thought that was a bit of an exaggeration but it seemed to calm John.

Merlin stopped suddenly and John almost ran into him. He pointed to his left and John could see holes in the ground where plants had been uprooted and piles of boar dung. They kept walking quietly. John could now smell the boars. Not as bad as dirty pigpens but still not pleasant.

The two of then kept moving and then Merlin grabbed his shoulders and pointed. On a rise to their left were two young boars. Merlin knew that they had not made the noise which they had heard, that had been a from an adult boar or a sow.

Suddenly, they heard someone whistle and Merlin answered immediately making John jump. He set off toward the sound and found Leon. There was no sign of Gawaine.

"Good, you've got John!" Leon said, "Did you see anything?"

"Just a couple of immature animals but there are certainly adults around." Merlin felt sick as he remembered the injuries which Gawaine had sustained during one hunting party. He'd almost bled out and had been laid up for months afterwards. Merlin with no love for wild boar, really felt that although Arthur enjoyed hunting them, it was one animal of which he personally would have stayed clear.

Merlin was the first to pick up the sound of footsteps, he prayed that Gawaine would be accompanied by Aled. Leaving John with Leon, he walked toward the sound. In no time, he could make out the red cloak and Gawaine came into his sight, with Aled slung over his shoulders.

"He's more frightened than hurt, just a glancing slash on his thigh. It's not deep and luckily his leggings were thick and took the brunt of the tusk. He's in shock and I haven't asked him what happened. I think he probably surprised the boar and it charged at him then kept going. If it had charged again, he would have been killed. There's not much to him."

"Maybe the boar was as surprised at seeing him as he must have been to see the boar." Merlin said as he ran his hand over Aled's right thigh just above his knee. He could see the tear in the cloth and pulled it apart. A tusk or possibly a hoof had penetrated the skin so there was the chance of infection. Thankfully, the boy could be seen by the monastery's physician once they arrived.

Leon and the other squire arrived. John was relieved to see Aled but scared that the way Gawaine carried him might mean that he was dead. Gawaine glanced up and saw the worry in his eyes and said, "He's alive just in shock."

Leon came over and checked Aled's injury and agreed that they should continue their journey once Merlin had put something on it from Gaius's supplies. He turned at Gawaine and said, "Bring back memories?"

"My heart drops every time I hear a boar scream, thought I'd never get back on a horse let alone a woman." He realised suddenly that the squire was present and said, "That wasn't meant for your ears, young man!" John nodded but grinned all the same.

Leon just shook his head and Merlin led the way back. Finally they saw the road through the trees and just behind it the river. By the time they reached Harris and the horses, Aled was more coherent. Gawaine laid him on the ground and Merlin got organised washing it, letting it bleed for a while before applying Gaius's favourite powder for open wounds and then bandaging it.

Gawaine mounted Hazlit and said that Aled could ride in front of him and Merlin passed him up to him. Aled had wanted to ride his own horse but Merlin felt the boy was safer with Gawaine's arm around him, if he should feel faint he wouldn't let him fall.

They rode along in silence then Aled explained, "I didn't see the boar, it must have been sleeping under the tree, I think I stumbled over it and it was cross as it screamed and I felt my leg stinging then it ran off. I don't remember anything after that until you lifted me up. Thank you, Sir Gawaine for saving me. My mother is going to very happy to see me once I tell her what happened."

Leon smiled to himself, thinking, 'All's well that ends well…' The boy certainly had a story to tell the other squires when they returned to Camelot and possibly a scar to boast about as well. He seemed to have come through it all right; however, he'd keep an eye on him for the next few days.

As leader of the group, he was responsible for all of them especially the youngsters. He thought of his own son who although only five was already telling him that once he was seven he wanted to be a page and he knew that his youngest would also feel that way when he grew up. He remembered the look on his father's face when he had heard that he had a grandson, he'd grinned and patted Leon on the back saying, "Another Knight of Camelot!"

Slowly, more and more farms and cottages appeared and finally they reached the river again, they turned northward and soon a small town could be seen ahead of them with shops, market areas and alehouses. Gawaine perked up, this was more like it.

Merlin scanned the horizon and could make out the buildings which were probably the monastery. Leon looked over at him and nodded. Their destination was in sight. They noticed a couple of monks selling what looked like cheese at a stall in the market, they both smiled and waved at the red-cloaked knights and their party and Leon knew that they were expected.

Merlin saw Gawaine lean forward as Aled said something to him. Gawaine then smiled and pulled his horse to a stop, turning to Leon he said, "He wants to ride the rest of the way on his own."

Leon turned to Merlin questioningly, Merlin nodded and dismounted. He walked over and checked Aled's bandage, it was a little stained with blood but the wound was not leaking too much.

He said, "Are you sure?"

The squire looked at Merlin, "I really want to ride in. Then a little quieter, he confided to Merlin, "I'm a squire of Camelot..."

Merlin understood, he didn't want to loose face, this was what he had trained for and his father would be disappointed to hear that his son had ridden in like a child. He said kindly, "Your parents will just be thrilled that you survived your encounter with the boar, no one would blame you if you don't ride by yourself."

Aled's face dropped, he'd hoped that Merlin would have understood but he didn't. Suddenly, he realised that Merlin was smiling at him, "Squire, I think that if you are sensible, I see no reason why you can't ride by yourself."

Gawaine helped him get his sore leg over Hazlit's neck and handed him down to Merlin. John brought Splitch over and Merlin gave Aled a leg up watching as he grimaced as he swung his right leg over the saddle and settled down. The boy then grinned and turned his horse to take its place beside John's.

The little group continued at a walk, Merlin insisting that the squires rode ahead of Harris and himself, so he could keep an eye on the boy. They swung onto the main road to the monastery. The Caldew residents watched the party of two knights in red, followed by two squires and obviously two servants riding toward the Abbey of St. Bridgid.

-0-0-

The abbey was large compared to the other buildings in the town. Merlin was impressed with the gardens which flanked the main drive to the courtyard. Monks working there looked up and some waved at the arriving party.

One building was slightly larger and surmounted by a cross this Merlin decided would be the all important chapel.

The monks living quarters formed a two storied central quad. A couple of lay brothers stepped forward to direct them to the stables after asking that Merlin and Sir Leon follow them to Prior Malachius.

Gawaine nodded and said that he would see that Aled went to the infirmary to have his wound checked once they had been shown to the abbey's guest house.

Merlin was pleased to finally be meeting Geoffrey's friend Malachius whom he hoped would be able to solve the question of the jewellery and how it applied to Dovey's parents. Merlin wasn't surprised to end up in the library. Malachius's rooms were large and like Geoffrey's full of scrolls and tomes.

A rotund monk stood as his guests entered and Merlin had a future flash of Nottingham Forest and Friar Tuck. He slipped the strap of the satchel over his head and clasped it to his chest.

Malachius walked forward and grasped Sir Leon's hand, "Thank you, Sir Knight, for safely delivering Merlin and his satchel to me. I hope the journey was not too arduous. Did everyone fare well?"

"We had a safe journey. The use of the Roman roads made our way easier. We rode through some lovely country and found the people whom we stayed with friendly. One of our squires did have a minor accident and with your permission I would like to have him seen by your physician. Merlin patched him up as best he could."

Turning to Merlin, the Prior said, "Ah, that's right you are Gaius's protégé. I'm sure that Brother Felician will be only too happy to take care of your squire."

He included Leon as he said, "But now, one of the brothers will take you to your rooms and see you settled. This evening, our superior Abbott John would like you both to join him for a private supper. There is a refectory next to your guest house where the rest of your party can join our other guests for meals."

Merlin handed him the satchel and smiled saying, "I hope this will help solve the puzzle."

"Thank you, I've been waiting to get my hands on this since Geoffrey's first missive. I have some news which I will discuss over supper. Go now and get settled. Feel free to explore as you wish; however respect the rules of silence near the areas reserved for the monks and the chapel."

Leon and Merlin took their leave following another monk who introduced himself as Brother Malcolm, to the guest house. He pointed out the various buildings as they passed. "All the buildings to your right are the monastery itself, of which our chapel is the most important. I'm sure Prior Malachius will want to show them to you."

They made their way past the monks' accommodation, the buttery which was the storing area for casks of ale and wine as well as the ale house were brought to their attention. Merlin thought to himself that Gawaine would be interested in that and glancing at Leon mouthed the name Gawaine and grinned.

There was a bakehouse and almonry from which food and money was distributed to the needy. Another building which was pointed out was the guest refectory. Their guide explained that the monks had their own refectory as their meals were eaten in silence.

Brother Malcolm explained that the stone building on the left was the monastery kitchen. "It's always busy in there and by tradition it is separated from the other buildings because of the danger of fires as is the smithy. Food is prepared in the kitchens and then taken to the refectories by lay brothers.

"We also have a variety of workshops, a corn mill, dairies for our cheese production, fishponds, a piggery, orchards, grazing lands, farms and stables that's where your horses have been taken. The Abbey of St. Brigid's is large, it even has its own quarry for building materials."

Merlin looked around at the site, true it didn't compare to Camelot but it was an excellent example of a well organised self-sufficient property.

He was interrupted in his reverie when Brother Malcolm said, "…and these are the monastery guest houses."

Merlin and Leon entered the guest house and were pleasantly surprised. There was a communal room and various sleeping chambers. With the squires sharing a family chamber, the others each had chambers to themselves. They were small, sparsely decorated but clean.

Gawaine and Aled had visited the infirmary and met Brother Felician who rechecked the wound. He said that Merlin had done an excellent job cleansing the wound and keeping it covered. He said that he hoped to meet Merlin and that he would visit him if he had time. He told Aled not to do anything out of the ordinary and sent him on his way.

By the time Merlin and Leon arrived, the invalid was back in the guest house. He showed Merlin his new bandages, then insisted on giving Merlin a second guided tour of the house. "Brother Felician said that after a few days, if it still feels sore I should go back to him but he thinks you did a great job, Merlin." He turned to go but stopped, "By the way, I forgot to say that he hopes you will drop by to visit him if you can find the time."

"I certainly will, as I have a letter from Gaius for him."

"If I write a message to my parents, could the Camelot messengers take it with them when they leave to go home?"

"That's an excellent idea," Merlin turning to Gawaine said, "tell Harris and John to also write something. Nothing nicer than receiving a letter when you are separated from your loved ones. Don't let Aled get carried away with his boar story as his mother will be upset even if he says that he is all right."

Merlin had decided that he was going to send a packet to Arthur. He had been jotting down things about the journey when he could. He smiled to himself, he'd have to be cautious in case it went astray. That didn't mean that he wasn't going to include a few choice comments.

John and Harris returned and entertained them with what they'd seen. "...and the horses are settling in well, we went to visit them too," John added.

Soon it was time Leon and Merlin to walk back to the Abbey to meet Abbot John.

-0-0-

Supper was enjoyable, the Abbot was an excellent host. Once the meal was finished, the Abbott excused himself telling Malachius to stay as long as he wanted entertaining his guests.

Merlin was really wanting to get down to what he had discovered and if he had any answers to questions he wanted to ask him.

"Well, I have done much studying of the documents which Geoffrey originally sent and I can state without certainty, that the family tree is valid, a family by that name did reside within the last fifty years north of the border. I can place them; however the problem has been with their descendants.

"The names of the original family showed up in various councils from years ago, but since then the records are fragmented and practically impossible to verify. Peoples lives are short, most unable to write and the information they know is lost as they die. Life is hard as the area in question was hit by bad weather a score of years ago for three winters in succession and whole villages were wiped out. Then to intensify the misery, a plague hit the area and many who had survived the years of brutal weather were lost to illness.

"Marauding bands took advantage of the situation stripping villages and dwellings in town including the homes of the rich and royal.

"We obviously are not making contact with the right people as I have been unable to trace any present day descendants. The two leads that I was sure would produce information, just petered out...dead ends. We could find no recorded activity in the family for years. No villagers in the area could produce any concrete proof of their current existence. Rumours and stories abound but nothing concrete.

"My best lead was to the family of a knight, not born into royalty but known to have been involved with the family in question. He is still around, an elderly man who might have some information but he is sickly and doesn't welcome visitors. It's said that he never got over the death of his wife and his sons. Sadly his youngest daughter born to him in his later years, left home never to be heard of again. With the Abbott's permission, I would be willing to visit him as I'm sure he would not refuse a visit from a man of the cloth."

Merlin's hopes were raised maybe this elderly knight was the key to the puzzle, "I could accompany you," he offered.

Malachius smiled, "I have much work to do before I hazard my life travelling across the highlands on what might be a wild goose chase." He smiled and continued kindly seeing the disappointed look on Merlin's face, "Firstly, I'd like to study what you have brought me and then I will show you what I have found out to date.

"But it's late, I will soon be going to the chapel for matins. The two of you should retire and have a good night's rest. I will see you, Merlin, in the library after the noon meal. That will give me a chance to glance at whatever Geoffrey sent me and the jewels entrusted to you by Arthur. There is a fine jeweller in town who might be able to shed some light on the pieces."

Merlin and Leon made there way back to the guest house, apart from candles in some of the rooms, the monastery itself was dark. Just as they reached the guest house, they heard the matins or midnight bell calling all the monks to worship. Merlin could imagine them shuffling down the corridors, making their way to the chapel for meditation and prayers something that would be repeated again in three hours and every three hours throughout the following days.

His room was small, spartan but very clean. The building was quiet and he felt protected by the intensity of the religion around him and fell into a deep sleep. He dreamed of home and Arthur missing him and woke to the sound of the prime bells.

-0-0-

The following day the boys and Harris worked on the letters they were intending to send home. Leon made an official report of the journey which along with Merlin's packet would be given to the messengers. Merlin begged Leon to hold off sending the men back until he had had his meeting with Malachius after lunch.

Meeting up with Malchius in the library worked out well. He had all the information spread over the tables and he and Merlin went through everything again. He explained that he had had contact with other monasteries and friends there were trying to track down the family whose family tree they had.

They were interrupted by a messenger delivering a missive from one of his friends to the north, who was another librarian who was especially interested in local history. Malachius read it and then handed it to Merlin who shook his head and said that his Latin was not up to par and could Malachius give him the general idea of the letter.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16 : THE MONASTIC RULE**

The Abbott smiled and took the letter reading, "My friend, Brother Mungo at St. Columban's has recently received records from a family who were benefactors of the monastery. He thinks they might interest us as he recognised some of the names from a copy of the family tree I sent him."

He reached for the copy of the family tree which Geoffrey had sent him. He placed the vellum and the rougher manuscript on the table and they were able to compare them. The most recent name on the family tree which Mungo had forwarded was a handwritten reference to King Alasdair of Cairn who had married a Morag-Clare with whom he had had three sons, Innis, Gordon and Niall.

The names Niall and Clare took Merlin's breath away. The mother of Dovey had referred to her husband as Niall and Clare was the name on the pendant that was in the packet that he had given Malachius yesterday.

Malachius said, "Don't get your hopes up, there must be many girls with the name Clare. Mungo also writes that the family came to a sad end as the eldest son Innis became King and subsequently killed his younger brother Gordon but that the third son Niall, previous to this had a falling out with his oldest brother and had left the family. Mungo mentioned that it was rumoured to be over this son's attachment to the Lady Margaret, the daughter of a knight."

"Is the brother King Innis still alive?"

Keeping reading, Malachius finally shook his head and said, "No, he was killed in a battle with a neighbouring kingdom."

"Did he have any offspring?"

"Not according to this."

"What if Dovey's father was Prince Niall and her mother his wife was the daughter of a this knight? Everything would fall into place, they left because of his brother the king, someone gave him the pendant from his mother Morag-Clare and they had to travel far away for safety reasons. Maybe his brother Gordon had kept in touch with him but when he was killed all contact was naturally lost even with the knight who was Niall's father-in-law."

"Merlin, you're going to overtax your brain with all your 'what-ifs'. First things first, send your King an update but only the basic facts. It looks as if we are going to have to get in touch with the knight I mentioned," he checked the papers before continuing, " a Sir Cade of Lochlairn. I will send a monk tomorrow to visit Brother Mungo to give him this information to see if he has any luck speaking to him."

Merlin had to be satisfied with that. Deep down, he wanted to leave that afternoon for Lochlairn to hunt down this living link in the puzzle whom he felt sure might be a relative of the little girl they had found in the village.

-0-0-

He left Malachius and went back to the guest house. He sat down and finally completed a missive for Arthur which he felt summarised all that he had learned to date. He referred to Sir Cade but did not convey his feelings that this man might have the secret.

Leon waited while he put his final touches to Arthur's note and then notified Harris to find the messengers and send them to him as they would be leaving at first light to return to Camelot with important papers for the King.

Leon knew that while they had been staying at the inn in town the two men had been helping in the monastery's vegetable gardens and fields. One, Patrick had even worked in the brewhouse much to Gawaine's interest as he asked if he could be introduced to the Brother Brewer as he felt sure that his talent as a taster would be welcomed. The others had all laughed at him.

Merlin knew that the messengers were well rested after their ten day stay but he was sure that they would be happy to be leaving to return to their families and friends in Camelot.

-0-0-

Up at daybreak the following day, Merlin was in the courtyard as the royal messengers rode in to collect from Leon the missives which they would be responsible for safely delivering to Camelot.

Both Leon and he wished them God's Speed on their journey. They rode away with two full saddle bags as Brother Malachius had included information for Geoffrey and Brother Felician had sent his greetings to Gaius with a sample of a new herb he was using. They also carried enough food for at least two days and emergency grain rations for their horses.

They told Leon that if everything went well they would be home in five to six days depending on the weather. It had taken Leon's party nearly nine days to complete the trip but they had only slept rough two nights whereas the messengers were likely to spend more nights camping.

-0-0-

Merlin as he watched them leave was tempted to join them to return to Arthur but he knew that he had committed himself to finding out about the contents of the packet and he would stay until every clue had been carefully explored.

Leon mumbled about going back to bed until a reasonable hour; however Merlin decided that as he was up he would stay up. He wandered by the kitchens and it was a hive of activity. He was offered fresh bread and plum jam. He thanked the lay brother and made his way to the stables as he figured that Brother Malachius would be at prayers so he might as well check on the horses.

It was pleasant to be with them again and he struck up a conversation with one of the stable hands. He was a local man and kept Merlin entertained with stories as he mucked out the barn. He said, "We donts often git the likes of royalty staying with usuns."

Merlin shook his head explaining that none of their group was royalty, just two knights, two squires and two servants.

The man said, "By the looks of them horses, thuz money behind you. Specially that chestnut stud, he's a real keeper! Wouldn't mind if the knight who owns him 'ud leave him here for a season as I knows good blood whens I sees them!"

Merlin smiled, thinking that the man had a good eye for horse flesh as he realised he was referring to his own Iago. "He's my mount, a special gift from the King, a bit of a handful but I wouldn't want to be parted from him."

"Your King must value you as a servant to entrust such a horse to you."

"Well, I've been with him for some years so I guess he trusts me with him." Merlin said smiling to himself, the man had hit the nail on the head without knowing it. He knew Arthur valued him and it felt wonderful but bittersweet as they were so far apart. He walked over to Iago and put his arms around him, whispering to him, "I miss him so much, the sooner we get the information the sooner the two of us will be able to get home." Iago responded by nibbling at his jacket.

Merlin continued his wanderings and walked through the cloisters with the lovely lawns and even a fountain, the chapel was before him and he quietly slipped in and stood at the back. The bell chimed for terce and slowly it was filled with silent figures. The monks' voices were wonderful and a shiver went up his spine as they sang the Morning Office a cappella. Merlin was sure that their prayers had reached God. As they trailed out, he glanced around and saw Gawaine.

"I couldn't sleep with all the bells, every three hours worse than the crows at dawn and I was drawn to the singing. There used to be a monastery near my family home and as boys we were all traipsed down there on Sundays. Hadn't thought of it in years…"

Merlin nodded and asked, "Is Leon up yet? We saw the messengers off and he planned to go back to bed. I'm famished, how about you? Let's go over to the refectory and get something to eat."

Just as they were about to step inside, One of the lay brothers said, "Ah, Merlin, the Prior would like to see you as soon as possible." Merlin nodded at Gawaine and followed the brother back to the monastery proper.

-0-0-

"Merlin, I had this wonderful idea. Why don't you accompany one of the messenger monks to St. Columban's to visit Brother Mungo? It's a day and a half journey and you will be able to carry the jewels and explain to him what it is exactly that you are looking for. I know he'll enjoy the visit and you might be able to find out something which later is conclusive to what you are seeking."

Merlin's face lit up, he wanted to be involved and this was his opportunity. Even if the old knight in question refused to see him he might agree to see Brother Mungo and he would be able to get answers to his questions.

There was a tap on the door and a young monk walked in followed by an older bearded one. They were introduced as Brother Benedict and young Brother Tomas. Merlin could see that they were both pleased to be going on a mission.

Their Prior Malachius said, "Brother Benedict works with me in the library, he is well aquatinted with the situation facing your King. Brother Tomas here is finishing his noviciate." Turning to the monks, he said, "This is Merlin about whom I told you. He is willing to accompany you on your travels and will be carrying important materials for Brother Mungo. He is recommended by my friend Geoffrey the librarian at Camelot. You will take care of him and yourselves. Be ready to leave at Sext!"

Merlin did a quick reckoning and realised that was noon. He'd had to get moving as he needed to run it by Leon for his permission as he was in charge of the party from Camelot. He smiled pleasantly at the two monks as they left, then he and Malachius packaged the jewels and some of the papers and returned them to the satchel in which Merlin had carried them to St. Bridgid's. Malachius said, "They will look after you and I know that Brother Mungo will make you feel at home at St. Columban's. Go now, so you will be ready to leave with them." The Prior raised his hand and blessed Merlin and saw him on his way.

Merlin literally ran back to the guest house, hoping that Leon was still around. He found him admiring one of the well stocked fish ponds beside the kitchens, Merlin thought, 'Fish on demand!' and walked over to him.

Leon noticed the satchel and looked enquiringly at Merlin, who wasted no time in telling him what Malachius had offered, "It's a great opportunity to make contact with the people who possibly have the information which we are missing. I'll be staying at another monastery so will be quite safe." Leon didn't look as impressed.

Gawaine came sauntering over and Leon told him what had transpired and how Merlin wished to leave and go off with two monks even further north. Merlin could see that Gawaine was even less impressed with the plan than Leon had been, he pulled Leon on one side and Merlin heard him say, '…over my dead body, we promised not to let him out of our sight. It won't be worth going home if something happens to him.'

Merlin turned and looked over the peaceful surroundings, he was determined to go even if it meant going over Leon as Senior Knight and slipping away with Iago. He was not going to let this opportunity pass him by. He knew that a heated conversation was going on behind him but he just ignored it.

Finally, he felt a hand on his shoulder and Leon said, "I am willing for you to go with one stipulation, Gawaine will accompany you. Arthur made it obvious before we left that if anything should happen to you, better we didn't return."

Merlin's heart jumped; he got his way without going against Leon's wishes. Gawaine was a good chap to travel with, even if he would have to keep an eye on him if they stayed anywhere other than a monastery overnight and he'd remind him to watch his language in front of their travelling companions."

"If Aled and John are around, send them to tack up the horses, and we'll get ready to meet our travelling companions, Brothers Benedict and Tomas." Merlin grinned as Gawaine raised his eyes to heaven and shook his head.

Aled of course wanted to go with them as Gawaine's squire but Gawaine explained that it would only be for a few days and he could manage by himself.

They could see the two monks on their palfreys in the distance and waving goodbye to the little group in the guest house courtyard, they set out to follow them. Merlin looked back at Leon and nodded at him.

Gawaine and he rode in the direction of the monastery gates and Merlin saw Prior Malachius at the front door gesture in approval when he saw that his monks and Merlin were accompanied by a knight.

-0-0-

Riding with the monks mounted on two palfreys was much slower than if Merlin and Gawaine would have been alone. The monks were carrying books and papers for St Columban's Monastery. The one called Tomas also had small sacks of vegetables in front of his saddle.

They were pleasant men and they chatted away about their monastic life and the other monks within the community. Merlin could tell that both men held Prior Malachius in high esteem.

Brother Benedict mentioned that he had travelled to visit Brother Mungo before and if they were lucky they would be able to spent the night with a small community of three monks who were setting up in Arkle. He laughed saying, "Nothing as grandiose as home, we shall however be warmly welcomed, fed and put up for the night."

They had stopped near a river and Brother Thomas had opened a sack to reveal fresh brown bread, some cheese and an earthenware pitcher of the Abbey's ale. Gawaine smiled appreciatively, thinking to himself, 'What was a meal without ale!'

Sure enough as it was becoming dark, they reached a village and on the outskirts found a rather rundown cottage with a hay barn. This was the beginnings of a monastery. From what Merlin could see, the land was used for growing vegetables and there was one solitary cow in the field with two sheep.

A dog announced their arrival and as Brother Thomas dismounted and made his way to the door, Merlin heard him say, " _Dominus vobiscus_!"

The robed figure replied, " _Et cum spirit_ _o_ _tuo!_ Welcome, to the house of St. Bede."

"We are travelling with two lay people."

"Brother, all passersby are welcomed here. Come in someone will take care of your animals." An older man materialised from the shadows with a young boy.

Merlin carried into the house his satchel and his saddle bags, he knew he could trust the monks but was worried that not so honest locals might make off with the papers which were on their way to Brother Mungo. He also had to protect the jewellery he carried.

Gawaine and he were made welcome, the four of them were offered a meal and then the two of them were shown with apologies to a wooden shed adjoining the stone cottage. Thomas said, "I apologise for this chamber but our only guest room is occupied tonight by one of the monk's mothers." Merlin assured him that it was more than adequate as it had a roof and was dry.

Merlin heard a bell ringing while it was still dark but Gawaine when he finally came to said that it was one of the more comfortable nights he had spent on the road and that he was ready for breakfast and to get back on their travels.

In no time they were back on their horses, and Brother Benedict was now carrying papers from this little monastery to Brother Mungo as well. As they were riding along, Gawaine was heard to say that he wished in their travels there were more monasteries as a welcome was always assured and the food was excellent.

Brother Benedict explained that offering accommodation was one way in which the monastery was able to defray some of its costs. Gawaine later told Merlin that he thought they had stayed free of charge and Merlin assured him that there was no cost but those who could, would offer a sum of money as a donation for their stay. "So, you settled with them out of your own money?"

Merlin laughed, "No, Arthur did! He gave Leon money for any expenses and Leon gave me money to pay for our stay at St. Columban's."

"You had extra money from Leon and we passed all those ale houses…never stopping?"

"I think for you and me and all mankind that it is better if you stay sober on this part of our journey."

Gawaine never one to hold a grudge against Merlin just smiled saying, "...and once we leave these holy men at St. Brigid's I will expect you to buy me at least one ale on Arthur!"

"Deal!" said Merlin as the monks caught up with them.

By mid afternoon, they had reached the small town where St. Columban's was located. Merlin would have recognised it as a place of worship as one of the larger buildings had a cross above the door.

A lay brother ran into the main building obviously to announce that there were visitors, two brother monks and two others one of whom was a knight. They were graciously welcomed by Prior Mungo himself and shown to their guest room. Brother Mungo apologised that as they had other guests only this family room available. Merlin assured him that it was perfect, knowing that he and Gawaine could fight over who would get the bigger bed later on.

They were invited to join the monks in their refectory for supper. Gawaine almost died to find out that the meal would be eaten in silence while one monk read the New Testament but that afterwards they would meet with Brother Mungo in the small library so Merlin could discuss the matters at hand.

-0-0-

The first meeting was excellent from Merlin's point of view. Brother Mungo was fascinated by the pendant and the extra papers he had received from Brother Malachius. He reiterated what Brother Malachius had said about seeming to have reached a dead end but he smiled as he explained that he had uncovered more information directly linked to King Alsadair and his wife Queen Morag-Clare.

He requested time to peruse the extra papers which he had just received but said that he would see Merlin in the library after terce tomorrow. He wished them a good night, blessing them as they left with a younger monk who would see them back to their quarters.

Merlin suggested that as Gawaine was nobility and he himself was of peasant stock and of lesser importance that as a knight, he should sleep in the big bed and he would manage on the trundle.

Gawaine could hardly stop from laughing. He shook his head as he said, "As my Squire Master was want to say, 'Self abasement does not always represent humility.' You know darn well that all things taken into consideration, you would rate far above me…" He grinned as he added, "…well, in the eyes of our leader at least."

"Do you think he is missing us?"

"You yes, Leon probably but me not so much!"

"Give over, Gawaine, you know that he holds you in high esteem as otherwise you and I would not be here together."

Noticing Merlin's wistful look, Gawaine said, "Don't get all maudlin, we will soon be on our way back home and you will be able to give Arthur the once over before we are once again battling the forces of evil or the trees in the forest should our esteemed leader's desire for bloodsport takes hold."

"You'd be one of the first to complain if there was no meat on the table; can't see you surviving long on grains and vegetables with strange floating globes of unidentified flesh!"

Gawaine laughed and said, "I always thought that monks ate sparingly but we have been well fed as guests."

"I think in their own refectory, the meal is more simple, certainly lacking the meat and of less large portions. They have to keep up their strength so what they eat is probably what a body needs."

"Merlin, if ever I tell you that I am considering embracing a monastic life, please remind me of a few things we've learned on our stays in monasteries. I'd miss not being able to visit alehouses, for more than one reason…"

Laughing, Merlin flopped down on the trundle as he said, "Remember, tomorrow night I get the big bed…"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 : THE ABSENT HOST**

Merlin had his own interior clock and was able to wake as the prime bells were ringing. He decided to attend the Divine Office at terce, following which he would make his way to the Prior's library for their meeting.

He poked Gawaine reminding him that the refectory was not open all hours and if he missed breakfast, he would have to go without. That did the trick and soon the two of them were having oatmeal, fresh black bread, a choice of a fruit and ale for breakfast.

Merlin decided that he would meet Brother Mungo alone but that if they were going to visit anyone outside the monastery, he would insist that Gawaine accompany him. He left Gawaine to his own devices and headed off for the chapel. He sat near the back and as the bells began calling, he marvelled at how many men could move so silently into the area. The chanting and the incense lulled him into a sense of security and for a while all his troubles were at bay.

He came back to the senses as a young monk motioned him to follow him and they made their way to the library.

The meeting with Brother Mungo was enlightening, as he told Gawaine later as they had lunch. There was a third party whom he suspected was indirectly involved with King Alsadair's family. The prior felt strongly that this man would be able to give them the information they desired about the jewellery but that there was on obstacle to be overcome.

The gentleman is question was quite poorly and kept to himself. He was cared for by his staff and rarely admitted visitors to his home. He had gone downhill upon the death of his wife whom he had idolised. He had no contact with any family and the tragedies in his life would have been difficult for any person to survive.

"How are you going to see him if he refuses to have visitors?" Gawaine wanted to know.

"Well, Brother Mungo seems to think that he will accept a visit from a man of the cloth, so he intends that we should visit. He will go in his capacity as a man of God, I will go as his scribe and you will accompany us but probably get no further than the manor house's entrance hall."

Gawaine huffed but stopped when Merlin added, "Not forgetting that with your charm you will be able to convince some serving girl into providing you with refreshments as you wait. The house in question is less than two hours northwest of here in a place called Lochlairn.

-0-0-

Brother Mungo was able to leave on his journey after lunch the following day, excitedly accompanied by Brothers Benedict and Tomas. Knowing that he was going closer to the border than normal, the Prior of St. Columban's felt confident in being accompanied by a knight. Merlin was once again carrying the satchel.

Gawaine used to covering nearly thirty miles a day when in the company of Arthur and the other knights, found the pace set by the monks to be, if he put it nicely rather sedate. Merlin just grinned saying under his breath, "When in Rome…!"

The terrain had long stretches of open moor with a few sparse looking copses. Hawks and foxes were abundant as were hares and deer. Gawaine remarked that Arthur would have been in his element. Merlin agreed adding that the difficulty would be in transporting the venison back to Camelot before it went of.

In the distance they could see a range of quite high hills. The scenery was a change from the heavily wooded views in and around Camelot. Brother Mungo called for a halt and the four of them gathered around. He pointed out a large stream making its way across the area and told them that their destination was about four miles once they had crossed the stream. In the far distance, they could see a cluster of small buildings surrounded one larger one.

With their destination in sight, even the monks' palfreys seemed to speed up and before long, they had reached the hamlet. Closer up it looked quite prosperous with several farms and many well kept thatched cottages. The manor house was placed in the fold of a hill and with the sun shining on it, it looked welcoming. Merlin only hoped that its main resident would be the same.

-0-0-

The travellers were warmly welcomed by a man on the drive and by the woman who opened the door. "We don't often see strangers in this neck of the woods," she commented before throwing the door wide open, suggesting that they step inside. She turned to the man from the drive saying, "Hamish, see to the good brothers' horses."

Brother Benedict introduced himself as a member of the Priority of St. Bridgid's near Caldrew and introduced Brother Mungo as the Prior of St. Colomban's. He then said that Merlin was a scribe and the knight was accompanying them for safety reasons.

The woman was obviously impressed to have a prior before her and asked them to make themselves at home while she alerted her husband whom she said was not only the Lord's manservant but also the person in charge of the manor. They had not been waiting long when an older man walked into the room with a servant carrying a tray of mugs of cider and little biscuits of short bread.

"My name is Latimer and I work for Sir Cade of Lochlairn. May I ask the reason for your visit?"

Feeling sure that the man would be more comfortable addressing Prior Mungo, Merlin sat quietly listening to all that passed between the two men.

Mr. Latimer did not seemed surprised that Brother Mungo wanted to discuss the history of the family at Lochlairn and its connections to the deceased King Alsadair. He explained that his father had been the Lord's manservant until he could not longer do the job and then the position had been offered to him, which he had happily accepted and did not regret to this day his position. "My wife later became the maidservant to Lady Barbara and as such we were quite involved with the family. The tragedies that have befallen this family are numerous but Sir Cade is strong mentally if not physically and he had in his younger days weathered many a storm."

Mrs. Latimer retuned to the room and spoke quietly to her husband who then said, "It is late in the day, could we offer you a place for the night The manor house is quite large and we can easily accommodate four visitors and I have a feeling that if his Lordship is well enough tomorrow he might be willing to see at least one of you.

Brother Mungo gladly accepted the offer mentioning that he would like to further discuss their mission with Latimer before they retired for the night.

Merlin knew that there was money behind the Lordship's family. The home was beautifully appointed and reminded him of Yewdene. His mind flashed back to Treva and he hoped that the young Henry and he had enjoyed their stay there and that Randall had seen them safely back to Camelot.

They were shown their rooms and told that someone would notify them when it was time for supper. Merlin and Gawaine's room were across the corridor from each other and the monks were further down the wing. They had not been invited to explore the house which both of them would have enjoyed. Merlin said, "I would think that many of the larger rooms are closed. If they don't have many visitors they may just keep this wing open."

"Well, as long as the dining room is not too dusty as I am allergic and I will sneeze through the whole meal."

"Could be worse…!" Merlin said and Gawaine tried to punch him. Gawaine gave up after his first attempt and Merlin grinned as Arthur would not have given up that easily and a rough-housing session would have occurred.

The dining room was not dusty and Latimer apologised for the simple meal that was out before them. "We don't eat richly here, just our own vegetable and venison from the moors as well as salmon from the rivers on the property. I have also taken the liberty of putting at your disposal drinks of the area which are popular with our people. There is also cider and ale.

"I will leave you to eat by yourselves but Muldoon here will be at your beck and call." So saying, he left them to themselves.

Merlin smiled in the direction of the young lad standing by the wall remembering the many times he had served Arthur when he was eating privately with his father.

"Be neither seen nor heard," Gaius had said to him on many occasions, "make yourself blend in with the furnishings but keep your ears and eyes open."

Latimer returned as they were finishing the meal. Brother Mungo asked him to join them as he felt that it would be beneficial if they could explain to him what information they were after. Merlin left it to Brother Mungo to do the talking.

Once he got more information and understood into the situation, Latimer asked to be excused before returning with a squat bottle containing a rich mellow looking liquid. "I think this calls for a drink from his Lordship's cellar, if what you are saying is true, he won't begrudge us a drink."

Both of the monks declined his offer but Gawaine was eager to experience the novelty. Merlin just smiled and shook his head, Gawaine was after all the expert as far as liquor was concerned.

Gawaine raised his glass to Latimer and gave the liquid a good sniff, he approved and sipped a mouthful. Swallowing slowly, his face lit up as he said, "Now, that's what I call liquid gold."

Latimer grinned, "We think so too, it's the best single malt around!"

They settled down again and Latimer told the monks that Sir Cade had lost his three sons, one as an eight year old and then his daughter who was his hope for the future fell in love with a noble born man. She had the sweetest strongest character and one day she went out riding with her maid, to pick flowers and they never returned.

"Sir Cade tried his hardest to trace her but nothing was ever found it was as if she had just disappeared, I was involved in the searches and even led one of them but no one had any luck.

"After my father's death, I was more involved with his lordship. When his beloved wife, the Lady Barbara was dying, my wife Beth was with her. She was rambling but repeatedly said, 'Megs loved him so much, it was the only way'. Megs was the family name for Lady Margaret, Sir Cade's only daughter. She was a lovely girl and well-liked by all who knew her. She'd be in her mid twenties now...if she is still alive."

Brother Mungo did not comment upon her possible death but Merlin realised that the timeline was correct. They needed to steer Latimer towards friends which the girl might have been acquainted with.

"I know there were more things which Lady Barbara mentioned in her last days. My wife, I'm sure, still remembers them but she is shy and I think would be uncomfortable talking to strangers about her Ladyship's conversations."

"Maybe she would be more comfortable with my scribe, " Brother Mungo suggested, "I'm sure, she'd feel safe with him." He smiled toward Merlin adding, "He's friendly and unassuming."

Gawaine sitting across the table from Merlin raised his eyebrows and grinned at him.

It was decided that the following morning, if Mrs. Latimer was willing. She would have a chat with Merlin about conversations she remembered as Lady Barbara lay dying.

-0-0-

Merlin knew he was close, his feelings told him as did his heart. Tomorrow he was going to learn if he could link his little girl with this family. He pulled himself up quickly, Dovey wasn't his little girl and depending what he might find out, she might never be. He knew that if he found her rightful family he would bring her north himself so she could be raised by them.

Even though he accepted that, there was a flickering hope in his mind that someone or something would intervene and Arthur and he would raise the little girl together.

He fell asleep and his dreams were all situated in Camelot.

-0-0-

Mrs Latimer met him in a sitting room off the kitchen. She had made some herbal tea. She felt comfortable with the scribe and would willingly tell him all she remembered.

Her story was simple. Lady Barbara had never confused her with anyone but her maid even when she was really close to death. She deemed it necessary to share all she remembered of her daughter.

"Years ago when Mr. Latimer's father first looked after his Lordship, Sir Cade was a knight in the household of King Alasdair. The family always had Lochlairn and used to come regularly for holidays. Sir Cade retired here when the king died and Prince Innis was crowned, I always had the feeling that it was because he and the new king did not see eye to eye. He was not the only knight to leave the new king's service. However, the family frequently had visits from the middle and the younger princes."

Mrs Latimer told him that her Ladyship would always refer to the young man her daughter loved as bonnie. Over the days, she had been able to make out that Lady Megs' suitor was of a different class than theirs and that his family didn't agree with his romancing a knight's daughter. She mentioned one day that Lady Megs was happy and even though she wore no betrothal ring, she had confided to her that her daughter always wore a golden pendant.

"Did she ever describe it to you?" Merlin asked quietly not wanting to break her train of thought.

"She only ever referred to it by the name on it...Clare. She said it was so very special considering its previous owner. It was a secret but it was tied to her suitor's family. One day she was rambling and mentioned that as the third son, he had had the right to marry whom he wanted.

"She confessed that her husband had suspicions that they had run away together and they waited hoping that the brother Gordon would keep in touch. They were shocked and dismayed to learn a few years later that Gordon had been murdered, found dead in the courtyard at the bottom of a tower. Blood had been found on the stairs inside the tower and on the parapet."

Mrs. Latimer became upset as she told Merlin, "Lady Barbara always said that she knew Megs and Niall would come back before she died…"

The name Niall took Merlin's breath away. He had not mentioned any names while he listened to Mrs. Latimer's story and he realised that the lady she was referring to was possibly the grandmother of the dear little girl they had found in the village.

If so, Arthur had in his safe-keeping the granddaughter of King Alasdair. Merlin wanted to get back to Arthur immediately but then he remembered the distance between them and the need for Sir Cade to somehow corroborate Mrs. Latimer's memories.

The two of them sat silently across the table and then Mrs. Latimer said laughing, "I have talked your leg off…Merlin, my father, God rest his soul, always said that I was a real chatterbox. Thank you for hearing me out, sometimes it feels right to share memories, it brings the people involved back to you. I really loved Lady Barbara and missed her terribly when she died."

Merlin smiled saying, "Thank you, your memories are very important. Brother Mungo will be wanting to speak to Sir Cade. Has he been sick for long?"

"He lost interest in living four years hence, when he buried his wife. He told Mr. Latimer that he had nothing to live for just hoping that Lady Margaret would return before he went to join his beloved Barbara. I don't think she is ever coming back," she'd glanced up at Merlin adding, "and I think you know that too."

-0-0-

The visitors ate lunch together, then Merlin and Brother Mungo sat quietly at the table once it was cleared and discussed what Merlin had learned that morning.

"Mrs. Latimer came across as truthful. She had a good memory of Lady Barbara's ramblings." Brother Mungo nodded so Merlin continued, "She mentioned names without my prompting and talked about the Clare pendant.

"She also mentioned that Sir Cade had been one of the King Alasdair's knights and had left when the old king had died. She mentioned Niall by name and also told me that the middle son had been murdered. From what she repeated, I have the feeling that Lord Lochlairn was not oblivious to his daughter's and Niall's interest in each other. Mrs. Latimer mentioned that she had the impression that both Lord and Lady Lochlairn accepted the idea that they were together and condoned it. She felt that there was an outside chance the two of them had left together.

"At one point she said that towards the end, her Ladyship had asked her, why he never brought his wife back to visit her mother. She said that she took this to mean Niall.

"She also said one day, Lady Barbara was very sad and asked Mrs. Latimer if she thought that Niall would have looked after Megs and been a good caring husband. Mrs. Latimer said she assured her that he would have been. She told me that it just seemed the right thing to say and that it must have helped as Lady Barbara hadn't corrected her on the reference to a marriage and had dozed peacefully after that.

"On her good days, it seems that Lady Barbara could be quite chatty and on more that one occasion mentioned that her husband searched for the couple for years.

"I also found out that the Clare pendant had come from Niall's family."

Brother Mungo immediately added, "From the family tree, we know that the Queen's name was Morag-Clare. It makes sense, the son giving his betrothed a pendant that originally was his mother's."

"We don't know when the Queen died but it must have been before Niall left with the Lady Margaret or Megs as she was called."

"Shame people do not put more emphasis on the written word, we would know so much more if someone had thought to write the dates on the handwritten information I received. However, it looks as if we have broken the back of the problem. We have a knight with a young daughter working for a king who had three sons. It's not beyond the realm of possibility that one of them might fall for the young lady."

They sat in silence mulling over what they had just learned.

Finally, Merlin said, "I need a break as my head feels as if it will burst. Latimer mentioned that Gawaine and I should go riding with one of his Lordship's warreners today. He'd be able to show us some of the sights around here and would be only too happy to tell us about his rabbits and how dependant the household is on them when the deer take off to the highlands in the summer."

Brother Mungo smiled, "I too would like to take a break. This life is so different from my regular schedule in the monastery that I know I need time in silence for a little mediation. Go on your ride and enjoy yourself. Latimer feels that tomorrow, might be a good time for us, you and me that is to visit his Lordship. We'll have to play it by ear but I would think that in a few days we'll be leaving for St. Columban's."


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18 : PIECES FALL INTO PLACE**

Gawaine and Merlin were introduced to one Brody MacCullogh who proudly told them that for four generations the MacCullogh's of Lochlairn had been in charge of the warrens.

Brody was passionate about his job. He told them that his Lordship had told his family that rabbit was a popular meat for the Romans. To ensure meat in the winter various manor houses and even priories had kept rabbits confined in a large areas enabling the warners to ensure food for the table by protecting them from their natural predators and even poachers.

Merlin enjoyed this man's passion for his job. What Merlin knew about rabbits was nothing compared to this man who emphasised that not only the meat but the pelt was important.

Care had to be taken to make sure that warrens were not emptied by over zealous hunting. He was also interested in the ferret which the man carried in the pocket of his overcoat.

"Best friend to any rabbiteer," Brody explained. " Old Man Digby here, save us hours of digging and is as easy to keep as a dog."

Merlin glanced at Gawaine and could see that rabbits were not high on his list of priorities unless accompanied by bread, a little gravy and that all important ale. He grinned at him and Gawaine covered his mouth and feigned a yawn.

The countryside was beautiful and Brody pointed out the salmon rivers and the favourite haunts of the stags. He also mentioned one area which was the bane of his life as a family and foxes lived there and he had to keep them under control. "Not, that we ever eat their meat but Campbell the groundskeeper gives us a couple of extra coins every time we bring back pelts in good condition, extra if it is during the winter as the fur is thicker."

Being out in the bracing air cleared Merlin's mind and he felt quite invigorated as he returned to the manor house. Brothers Mungo and Benedict were still at their prayers but Gawaine and he were offered a warm drink and some excellent scones to tie them over until supper.

The fresh air had made him sleepy and he soon found himself dozing in front of the fire in the sitting room. He came to suddenly and then smiled as Gawaine's snores had woken him up. He lay there allowing his mind to place all the facts he had learned in order, now if Sir Cade himself would agree to seeing them and could remember events passed, he was closer to tying whomever Dovey's parents were back to this highland family.

In one way it would be satisfying being able to figure out the puzzle but on the other hand, it would mean that she belonged to another family and would be leaving Camelot to be returned to them. He had hopes that some of the other jewellery especially the signet rings would be recognised by Sir Cade who would also be able to give them more information about the young couple in question.

There was bustling in the adjoining dining rooms as the servants prepared for the evening meal. He woke Gawaine and they went upstairs to freshen up. Merlin then walked down to the library or more exactly a sitting area with a few heavy leather bound volumes of history and maps. It was there that Gawaine found him when he had been notified that their meal was being served.

The meal satisfied the two monks who seldom ate meat as fish was the main course. Latimer told them proudly that it was one of his Lordship's salmon caught fresh that very day. Once again following the meal, to Gawaine's delight the squat bottle of malted barley referred to as _aqua vitae_ was brought to the table.

The monks excused themselves and retired so Gawaine and Latimer were at the table with Merlin as a spectator. Latimer after an hour of drinking, told Gawaine that he was very impressed with his staying power but that he had to retire as he had a busy day tomorrow. He offered to leave the bottle on the table but after glancing at Merlin's subtle head shake said, "Better I should return it to the cellars, so we can enjoy it again tomorrow night."

By the time Gawaine got upstairs, he was less than steady on his feet. Merlin helped him to his room and onto his bed before pulling off his boots and covering him with a blanket. " Gawaine mumbled something about taking the recipe back to Camelot as he knew that it would become a popular drink for many of the knights.

Merlin smiled saying, "Don't ask me, I just know that you soak the barley then dry out the grains, doing it over and over again until the grains sprout. Then dry it and separate the little roots, once really dried, the malt is crushed, added to water and fermented, then distilled and finally matured…" he glanced up to see if Gawaine was following him but he was fast asleep and his little dissertation had been of no use. He smiled to himself, if Gawaine only knew that Gaius's recipe for malted liquor was better than anything he could get in an alehouse, the physician would have become the knight's new best friend.

Returning to his own room, Merlin lay on the bed, his dreams fluctuated between fantasy and reality, from flying home to Camelot and from helping Gaius remove the rootlets from the grain, to drying them off on sunny hot days on the window sill in Merlin's old room or in front of the hearth on rainy ones.

-0-0-

At breakfast, Latimer announced that his Lordship would be willing to meet with Brother Mungo and his scribe midmorning.

Merlin asked Gawaine if he could keep himself occupied without getting into trouble. Gawaine said, " I had a dream last night about washing and drying barley, I'm going to see if I can learn more about Latimer's liquid gold. I think however, that Brother Benedict knows more about malting that he lets on therefore, I think we might have a little chat."

Merlin decided that if Gawaine was going to spend his time grilling the monk for information, he need not worry too much about him.

By midmorning, Sir Cade wrapped in a fox trimmed blanket sat in a chair in the sun near his bedchamber window. The man was alert and Latimer had a feeling that he was actually looking forward to meeting the man of the cloth. His manservant had said little about what the monk's visit would entail and his Lordship had incorrectly decided it would be about his impending physical death and his spiritual life.

Brother Mungo was introduced to the Lord of Lochlairn and Latimer took a seat close to the door. Merlin sat to the left of the monk and held the satchel as well as the documents. Brother Mungo told Sir Cade that he was his scribe and would be keeping a record of what might be said. This didn't seem to perturb the elderly man.

Carefully explaining how he had come upon the lord's name, Brother Mungo led into the conversation by telling Sir Cade where he was from. The man's eyes lit up as he recognised the name of the monastery and mentioned meeting years ago the former abbott. The monk and the lord got off on good footing, the monk carefully explained that a packet had been found which contained a family tree for King Alasdair.

Sir Cade's head shot up. "I worked for him for many a year, he said. "I still have strong memories of the family especially his beloved Queen and sons. She died shortly after her husband and things went from bad to worse. I could not accept the cruelty of his heir and I moved my family back to the safety of our home at Lochlairn."

Merlin jotted down the fact.

The old man seemed to take a break as he closed his eyes, Brother Mungo looked at Merlin while the man seemed to doze but once again the man's eyes opened and he continued his story.

The packet of the pendant and the rings were burning a hole in Merlin's hands. He wanted to hand him the jewellery to see if he recognised it before he dozed off again but Brother Mungo was in charge and he was only there as a scribe not an important envoy from Camelot who also had a personal interest in the outcome of this meeting.

Sir Cade went off on a tangent about his own family, his beloved wife Barbara and their sons, Niven, young Rodik and Sinclair. His eyes filled with tears as he told them that while working for the king in his castle, his eight year old Rodik had been killed in an unfortunate incident, he smiled wearily saying, "Boys will be boys!"

He then closed his eyes for a few minutes before continuing, "You know, Brother, Niven and Sinclair are no longer with us, Niven as a result of wounds in a battle and Sinclair from the plague. I don't think my wife ever got over their loss and then with my lovely Megs' leaving us, she just seemed to give up."

Merlin's heart jumped, this was the reason they were here, to find out about the Lady Margaret and if his Lordship could identify the pendant which lay within its leather covering in his hands.

Brother Mungo noticed Merlin's excitement and put a warning hand on his knee. They needed to allow Sir Cade to go through his memories at his own speed. Hurrying him along might have him missing something which in retrospect would have been important.

His Lordship remained silent then sighing, continued, "Megs was the joy of our lives, she was a ray of sunshine on the darkest days. She had admirers by the bushelful, but one in particular she fancied above all the others. Sadly, his family did not approve of my common born daughter.

"He never gave up and would send letters and gifts even if at times he couldn't get to visit us." He raised his eyes and looked at his guests and for some reason his eyes remained on the scribe. "Niall was the youngest son of King Alasdair. He loved my daughter but the chances of their union being accepted by his family was nil." He seemed to lapse into his own thoughts.

Merlin waited and then found himself asking quietly, "Did he ever propose to her?"

Sir Cane smiled saying, "My wife was sure he had and that our daughter had accepted. I think she spoke about Niall to her mother more than to me. One day she was here and then she was gone. Niall never visited again and I often wonder if the two of them are together somewhere."

Merlin had the feeling that he was purposely omitting something which had taken place at the manor.

"For a while, we would get visits from Prince Gordon but he was always tight lipped and he would only ever say, 'They love each other too much to be separated.' I was so sure they had left together, we searched high and low but nothing was found. Her maidservant went missing with her and her family said that she had told them the day before, not to worry about her.

"I have little of hers just a locket with a curl of her baby hair." Lord Lochlairn was in a world of his own, "Her mother wore that locket until the day she died." He stretched over and Latimer guessing his intention, moved across the room and handed him an oaken box with a lock. Taking a key from the table, he unlocked it and handed it to his Lordship.

With tears in his eyes, the old man opened the lid and retrieved the little locket. Merlin knew that now was the time to introduce the gold chain with its pendant, he opened the leather wrap and taking the pendant in his hand took Sir Cade's other hand and pressed the Clare pendant into it.

The intake of breath when the pendant touched his hand was tangible. His hands started to shake and Merlin held them in a soft grasp. Sir Cade lifted his eyes to Merlin's and whispered, "Where is she? How do you have the Clare pendant?"

Merlin's heart went out to the man as he knew that the news he was about to deliver would take away the man's hope that he would ever see his daughter again.

Latimer stepped forward realising the truth before his master, "Sir, I think it might be a good time to have a light lunch and a little rest, you can continue your talk after your visitors have lunched."

Sir Cade's hand closed tightly around Merlin's saying in a strong voice, "No, I want to hear them out. Lunch can wait!" He turned to Merlin saying, "Deep down, I know that my little girl has gone." Then turning to Brother Mungo he said, "Please, Brother, let him tell me what he knows."

Brother Mungo turned to Merlin and nodded.

Still holding onto the knight's hand, Merlin said, "We believe both Lady Margaret and Prince Niall are dead."

There was a sob from the older man, "I'm not too surprised because she never got in touch with us, these past six years. What happened?"

Merlin decided to tell only the basic facts withholding all the brutality, "Margaret and Niall were killed in a fire in their dwelling. A neighbour had Margaret's possessions in a safe place and they were handed over to the Camelot knights. It took us a long time to piece the puzzle together with the help of the good monks at St. Bridget's and St. Columban's.

Merlin paused before adding, "I have some more jewellery for you to look at and identify," Merlin said handing him a man's signet ring and the lady's jewelled ring.

The effect on the knight was intense, his eyes filled with tears. Up till then, he had hoped that Megs had maybe lost the pendant; however when he saw the familiar rings, one which Niall always wore and the other his daughters, reality became more than he could bear. His head dropped on his chest and he sobbed.

Merlin moved his chair to his side saying quietly, "Sir Cade, there is some good news…you have a four year old granddaughter."

He kept repeating it until the knight lifted his head and said, "Pardon?" Brushing away his tears, he asked, "What did you say?"

Merlin explained that the child was injured but brought back to the Camelot Castle by the King himself. "She is a lovely little thing, slowly regaining her confidence in people. She listens to us but doesn't yet speak."

"King Arthur took her back to his castle?"

"Yes, and his Court Physician has been looking after her. She has her own nursemaid called Helen and already Dovey has won the heart of the knights. We don't know her real name but that was the name by which the villagers knew her."

"...and the fire?"

"The origin was unknown, miraculously she escaped but her hand has been badly injured."

"What does she look like?" Merlin had anticipating that question and he pulled out the sketch which he had done and handed it to Dovey's grandfather.

Sir Cade's eyes lit up and all he could say was, "She looks like Megs as a baby," he moved as if to stand up, "I have to show my wife..." and then reality hit him and he slumped in his chair.

Latimer was beside him immediately saying over his shoulder, "Brother, I think he has heard enough news today. Maybe you will be able to see him tomorrow this news has been a shock to him but thank you for coming here to tell him face to face. It is kinder than in a letter."

Merlin stood and stretched he hadn't realised how stiff he was. He gave his hand to Brother Mungo to help him get out of his chair and said once they were out in the corridor, "Did I tell him too much in one sitting?"

"No, I think the positive news about the child will help him in the face of the deaths of his daughter and his son-in-law. Have you any idea what is going to happen to the little one?"

Suddenly, reality hit Merlin, he had facilitated handing Dovey over to a stranger.

-0-0-

They had missed lunch but Mrs. Latimer saw that they had something substantial to tie them over until supper.

Brother Mungo said he would like to return to his room to pray for the deceased. Knowing that divulging the existence of a child had affected Merlin more than he had expected, he said, "Did you notice that Sir Cade slipped Niall's ring on his finger; it seemed right didn't it?"

Merlin nodded, he now had no jewellery to safeguard as he had left it all where it belonged with his host. He opened the door to his own room and let the silence wash over him.

He fell on the bed but he kept seeing Dovey in Arthur's arms, the trust so obvious. He had tears on his cheeks, he needed Arthur to tell him he had done the right thing and that Dovey should be with her grandfather.

Then he remembered Gawaine, a friend he could talk to. He dragged himself off the bed and banged on his door, no answer. He went searching only to find he'd gone off with MacCullogh to the nearest village and Merlin was certain there would be an alehouse there.

-0-0-

Supper was a subdued meal with Merlin hardly speaking and Gawaine who was nursing a headache, eating very little. Brother Benedict smiled as he recognised the effects of over imbibing. Latimer joined them after the monks had retired and even he couldn't temp Gawaine with his famous squat bottle.

"Maybe tomorrow," was all Gawaine could manage to say before adding, "I think I'll turn in. Merlin, do you have any more of Gaius's special remedy with you?"

"In my medical pouch, use one pinch with water and for heaven's sake go to bed."

Gawaine smiled not in the least offended and said, "You can stay here and have a drink with Latimer for me. Goodnight to you both!"

Latimer knew that Merlin had other things on his mind than drinking. He said, "His Lordship is better since he has had a rest. He had an early supper and I left him studying the papers which you brought with you." Merlin just nodded. So Latimer continued, "He is the happiest that I have seen him since her Ladyship died. You have given him a reason to live. Thank you!"

"There is not need to thank me, I was only doing what is right."

"Tell me about King Arthur."

Merlin smiled, "He is a strong and brave leader, well respected by his men and I believe even by a few former enemies. His staff are faithful to him and people respond positively to him wherever he goes. He's a brilliant fighter both on foot and mounted. He expects from his knights truth and justice, he sees what is right and instills trust in all his people."

"He sounds like a wonderful man? How do you know him?"

"I was the Court Physician's apprentice and then was promoted to being Arthur's servant when he was the Crown Prince. To begin with it was very difficult but over the years we saw more eye to eye."

"…and you're still his manservant?"

"Not anymore, he has his own manservant now but I am still involved with him, accompanying him on all sorties especially hunting at which he excels..." Merlin smiled, "...and which I abhor. I also attend meetings with him and as you can see I am acting as an envoy entrusted with confidential documents, jewellery and information."

"…and his knight, Sir Gawaine?"

"He is not one to be messed with. He is strong and faithful to King Arthur and was chosen to accompany me on this mission…" Merlin paused and then smiled, "…and he is a good friend."

"Can you tell me more about Sir Cade's granddaughter?"

"Not really as I would feel more comfortable first telling his Lordship. You will be there when I tell him which is good as he will have someone to talk to about her once we leave. She is a lovely little girl with a beautiful smile and she has won over everyone who has met her. Sir Gawaine is one of her favourites, it was actually he who found her." Merlin made a mental note to tell Gawaine to keep mum about the situation which had resulted in the death of her parents and the conditions in which they had been living.

Finally he stood up and wished Latimer a good night adding that he hoped he could see Sir Cade the following day.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19 : A GRANDFATHER'S CHOICE**

As it was, it was Sir Cade who requested Merlin's presence. Latimer had been right, as he looked a completely different man, shaved and properly dressed, he was sitting at his desk when Merlin entered. Latimer again took the chair near the door.

"I want to hear more about my granddaughter. Does she have a name besides her nickname?"

Merlin shook his head, "If she has, she either doesn't remember it or no one has asked her outright. We were really more concerned with her well-being."

There was silence and then Sir Cade took a pen in his hand and wrote crossing things out until he was finally satisfied. "If possible, I would like her to be known officially as Margaret-Clare. Do you think that is possible? She can be called Clare, that would have pleased her father and also my daughter as she felt highly of the Queen. She was a kind loving person, well liked by the children living in the castle." Then Merlin heard him add under his breath, "How she ever produced that boy Innis, I'll never know!"

Merlin liked the name Clare and the history behind it. The grandfather had the right to name the child and he thought it was a fitting choice. He smiled at the knight saying, "So, it shall be."

Sir Cade nodded, then checked his papers and asked, "You mentioned she had injuries, exactly what does that entail?"

Merlin took a breath and explained about the damage to Dovey's hand. "As it happened when she was so young, Gaius the Court Physician says that she will cope as well as any other girl. She seems oblivious to it." He showed Sir Cade on his hand the area that was damaged. "It must have happened accidentally in escaping from the fire." He mentioned nothing about the marauder's axe or sword which had probably caused the damage.

He then remembered the dead toddler in his mother's arms. He felt that it would be only right to let the man know that he had also had a grandson. Not wanting to upset the man, he prefaced his statement with, "There _was_ another member of the family…"

Sir Cade seeming to realise that Merlin had emphasised the word 'was' took a deep breath and said, "Please, Merlin, tell me, I would prefer to know the whole truth…"

"When your daughter was found she had Dovey's baby brother in her arms." Sir Cade's head lifted and Merlin said softly, "You had a grandson. None of the villagers seemed to know him by name and referred to him as the Little One. He was buried with his mother and father. Maybe Dovey will remember him and his name but at the moment I think she has blocked everything out. She was very sick when she was found and is only now coming around and being interested in anyone apart from Arthur and Gawaine. Now is a little soon to be asking questions. She is sometimes so sad and all she wants us to do is to hold her."

His Lordship's eyes filled up with tears and he said, "You must think me a silly old man but my heart is full of sadness as well as joy and I will try to keep my thoughts focused on Clare's getting better. I'm feeling a little tired...could we meet again this afternoon?"

Merlin stood immediately and bowed and Latimer materialised at His Lordship's elbow saying, "Don't you think that you would be more comfortable in your chair near the hearth? I'll put some more logs on the fire…"

As Merlin left the room, he heard Latimer say, "…and maybe a light lunch, Sir."

-0-0-

The monks and Gawaine were already at lunch. He was surprised at how fast the time had gone. Joining them, he smiled sadly at Gawaine, "I told him about his grandson, I felt that he had the right to know that he had existed; I only said that he was found in his mother's arms. It was a shock for him."

Brothers Mungo and Benedict said, " _Requiem æternam dona eis, Domine_!" Merlin recognised it as a prayer for the soul of the departed baby. Knowing that the monks were discreet and that none of the manor staff were within earshot, he told them that when Dovey's parents had been murdered, the baby was also killed. "Dovey miraculously managed to escape in the ensuing fire. Gawaine found her body and we at first thought that she had also been killed."

Gawaine added, "It was horrendous and I have seen some awful things in my life. A pig was rooting in the ashes and drew my attenion to the material of her skirt, I almost stumbled over her and lifting her up realised that she was warm. Her hand had been mangled and that led to an infection but at least she has survived. She's still poorly but she is coming along and Gaius is satisfied that she will pull through."

Merlin continued, "I decided to choose what information I gave to Sir Cade. He deserves the time to absorb the loss of his daughter and grandson but doesn't need to hear all the dreadful details." He turned to Brother Mungo and continued, "Without your help, we would never have been able to find Dovey's family." He thought to himself, 'This might still result in a bittersweet situation for Arthur and me as Dovey now has her own family and will soon be leaving us.'

-0-0-

Lunch finished, Gawaine and he decided to take advantage of the opportunity to accompany Latimer's son Barry as he and another staff member went out with hawks. A stableman saddled up Iago and Hazlit and they made their way up onto the moors with a groom to hold the horses while the boys hunted.

Over the days, the further north the two adults from Camelot travelled, they had become surprisingly taken with the beauty of the countryside. Both men were used to the rolling forested hills of their home; however compared with it, this scenery could certainly hold its own. Standing on one side of a valley, they stopped as it revealed itself in all its beauty.

The lakes surrounded by forested hills, were replaced by higher treeless hills, finally becoming bracken covered with open gashes of rock with the always present mountains as a distant backdrop.

Barry had a goshawk often known as a _cuisiner_ or kitchen hawk and a peregrine. It did Merlin good watching the hawks, it was relaxing and he could understand the feelings of having the hood removed, the jesses realised and being able to flap their wings and escape if only for a little while. The birds were well trained, the goshawk being Sir Cade's personal bird. The peregrine had been a gift from Prince Niall.

Suddenly a pheasant took off from the gorse, disturbed by the men's footsteps. The Goshawk which was coming back to land on the gauntlet knowing that it would get fed, shifted on instinct and pinned the bird practically at Latimer's son's feet. The boy was surprised but got to the prey before the goshawk had done too much damage. She was not too happy and tried to keep her kill but Barry got the jesses in his hand and lifting her off the dead bird, slipped her hood over her head and she settled immediately.

Merlin smiled listening to the lad tell her how clever she was and that His Lordship would be thrilled with her gift.

Gawaine and Merlin left the boys and walked slowly back to the manor, stopping on a hill, they dismounted gazing down on it. The estate was quite large as it encompassed two farms and acres of grazing lands. Shaggy highland cattle were pastured on the moors and they could make out cowherds and rough short legged black and tan dogs. There were also black-faced sheep and shepherds with their black and white collies. Forests covered the lower hills and the salmon river curled through the west of the estate.

Merlin wondered how Dovey would manage growing up in this environment. He was sure that her grandfather would take care of her but letting go of the child was going to be very hard.

He turned to Gawaine and said, "Wonder how Harris coping with Aled and John? Bet they're driving him around the bend. Maybe we should have brought them with us."

"Well, you'd be here by yourself," said Gawaine with a laugh, "as the only reason I agreed to come with you was because _they_ were staying at St. Columban's!" He put his arm around Merlin's shoulders. "Anyway, they have Leon with them."

"Love you too!" Merlin said with a laugh. "I just thought of them as we watched the others with their hawks."

Gawaine laughed, "Well, we know John will never make a monk as he was already bemoaning the fact that there was no meat served at the monastery." Before adding, "Do him good to learn how others live. The squires are well fed at home...even though they may not eat as high on the hog as you and Arthur do! Ouch!" he said as Merlin's elbow got him in the ribs.

Merlin grinned saying, "I've never noticed your holding back at any meals; first at table and certainly last to leave with your drinking buddies."

"Maybe you should relax too and have a couple of drinks after meals. Gaius will tell you, it's good for your digestion and if Arthur is unable to make the stairs, I'm sure any of the knights would be willing to help him and I would see that you got safely to bed!"

"Yes, but whose? "Merlin said grinning mischievously. Gawaine laughed but Merlin could see the effort the grin required. He put his arm across his shoulders saying, "Gawaine, you are my closest friend and the person I trust most after Arthur. I know Arthur chose you to keep an eye on me and I would not have wanted anyone else. He trusts you with my life, that in my books stands for something and says a lot about how he feels about you. Camelot would not be the same without you around."

He stopped suddenly and Gawaine glanced at him, he was miles away but his face was troubled. Just as suddenly he said, "Have I done the right thing telling Sir Cade about Dovey?Maybe we shouldn't have been so clever tracking him down but Arthur was determined that we should at least give her the chance of being with her family."

Gawaine said, "Arthur was right!" However, deep down he felt that the life that the child would have lived at Camelot as Arthur's ward would be superior to being isolated on the border of the highlands. She would have been well educated, surrounded by other children and have wanted for nothing and received only love from Merlin and Arthur. He would also have liked to have seen her growing up as he often wondered who or what had made him check out what the pig was rooting at in the ashes.

They remounted and came down the track to the valley, circling the farm and finally crossing into the stable yard. The groom dismounted and took their horses as the stableman asked if they had had a good ride. "Excellent!" said Merlin, "You have beautiful countryside here."

The four guests has supper in a well-lit, warm dining room. Latimer finally appeared as they had almost finished, asking if they had enjoyed their afternoon.

Gawaine had nodded then added, "As did your boy…very able with the goshawk and well rewarded with a pheasant!"

Latimer smiled, "Yes, his mother and I are proud of him. It was his first. He's only just been allowed to fly her by himself and he's besotted with her. You would think that he is the first person who had ever thought of using a hawk to hunt for him. Sir Cade mentioned that he might arrange to have him apprentice with a falconer at one of the larger estates."

"He'd enjoy that?" Merlin said.

"He would but with so few hawks here, it would mean his leaving the estate. I had hoped that he would have stayed around but… Anyway, at the moment he is having fun and learning something useful at the same time.

"I actually came to tell you that His Lordship would like to see you midmorning. He was quite upset after you left but he has settled down as the knowledge that there was a little boy had shocked him. He had a good rest and awakened feeling better." He then left.

Gawaine added, "See everything is working out, I'm impressed at how easily the clues finally fell into place. Maybe we will soon be able to return to Camelot."

"I would think so…" Merlin said and then his face showed how he really felt as he said, "…and then we will have to break the news to Dovey and arrange for her to travel up here…she has been through so much and is only just getting settled with us." His voice broke and he couldn't continue.

…and Gawaine who was feeling the same way could find nothing to say which might relieve his friend's sadness.

-0-0-

Sir Cade greeted him the following morning by asking, "How many children live in the castle and what is life like for them at Camelot?"

Merlin loved talking about Camelot and his face lit up. "We have maybe twenty families of knights with children in the castle. Their parents have private quarters complete with servants' chambers. Youngsters play together, if it is a nice day you might see them out on walks with their nursemaids or on inclement days playing in the solar while their mothers read or do needlework. There is never a lack of people wanted to help look after the children.

"The boys once they reach seven become pages and are taught basic reckoning, reading and writing and manners by some of the Ladies of the Court. They have horsemanship lessons and learn to fly hawks. They are trained in basic use of weapons but at that age more attention is paid to their being able to identify them and learn to clean them. They learn how to address the knights and the ladies. They also in pairs run messages for the knights so have to learn the layout of the castle and manners when they are delivering messages."

He was interrupted by His Lordship saying, "…and the girls?"

Merlin once again smiled, "By seven, the little ladies are taught needlework many times by their mothers. They learn to identify plants and dry flowers. They know how to address the Ladies of the Court. I find they are more perceptive about colours and materials than their brothers.

"More recently one of the widowed ladies has taken upon herself to teach some of the nine year olds. Lady Ursula's classes have become very popular, she teaches basic reckoning with coins and reading. The girls learn to write their names and those of their siblings. The classes are so popular in fact that Lady Ursula has been joined by a Lady Clarissa. The squires refer to the group as Maiden School and the youngest pages laugh as they see them practising dances which is funny as by ten years old, the boys will also be learning dance patterns and as squires you will sometimes see them dancing with their mothers and other family members at court feasts. They also if they wish can learn to ride."

Merlin stopped talking and turned to Sir Cade saying, "Sorry, I got carried away but happy children make happy families, which makes happy knights and you know that knights are all important to a castle."

Laughing, Sir Cade said, "No need to apologise, I can see that you like children and that King Arthur cares for the welfare of his knights' families." He thought before saying, "Is there any possibility…" He paused before continuing, "I mean…I don't have the set up to take on a young girl, I have no family or extended family. My staff would not be able to look after her…even if they could there are no other children around."

He stopped, glanced down and then looked Merlin in the eye, "Is there the slightest chance that one of the knights' families would be willing to raise her with his own children?" Money is no obstacle, I can pay for her board and keep and her dresses and ponies and whatever else it is that she might need or like…" He looked hopefully at Merlin.

The smile on Merlin's face made the old knight's worries disappear.

"I would be willing to take on the responsibility of your granddaughter should you decide to let her live with us in Camelot. I would see that she was raised as a young lady, surrounded by suitable friends and be educated as a young lady should. I would see that she was brought up like the young princess she is…"

Sir Cade interrupting him by saying, "But what about King Arthur?"

Merlin laughed, "Arthur is besotted with her anyway, I vouch that he will be in agreement and Sir Gawaine will also be thrilled to have her staying in Camelot."

"Latimer," said Sir Cade, "we need to toast the naming of my granddaughter, please bring us something suitable to drink." He turned to Merlin adding, "I'll have to meet this Sir Gawaine!"

-0-0-

Merlin left Sir Cade and went to find Gawaine who upon seeing the grin on his face said, "Don't tell me, you won the lottery!"

"No, better that even that. Sir Cade upon further consideration and realising that the opportunities he could give to his granddaughter were limited…has asked if it would be possible for Dovey to stay at Camelot to be raised in the proper manner for the granddaughter of a king, albeit a Scottish one.

"I told him that I would vouch for her and she would be welcomed by King Arthur and also by you. It's wonderful news as I would have been hard pressed to have let her go even knowing that I had no right to keep her.

"I haven't yet mention that she would probably be under the protection of Arthur as his ward as that was what Arthur and I had already discussed as the injury to her hand really prevented her from assuming the life of a normal servant as she would have been relegated to the lowliness of tasks and would have had no chance for betterment. It was going to make her future very difficult, a life of drudgery and hardship."

"Whether Arthur has realised it," Gawaine said, "she wormed her way into his heart without a word. She just snuggled into him and that was that."

"I think his reticence to shower her with affection was because, he was afraid of becoming too attached to a child, before Treva he really had no experience with them. He was afraid!"

"What? Our illustrious Arthur afraid of a four year old?"

"I'm not kidding, Gawaine, Arthur was never raised to show his emotions, the closest he was to anyone was to Gaius."

"Before you!"

Merlin smiled, "All right, before me. His coolness in some situations really is equated to his fear that his advances will be met with rebuffs. He learnt that early in life from his father. He was a cruel man and thankfully Arthur had people whom he could turn to. He once told me that growing up he had felt more at home with Gaius and Geoffrey than with anyone, apart from Humphrey his manservant. Growing up as a kid, he idolised the man probably because he looked after him, showed interest in what he was doing and encouraged him to be himself and never criticised him for the little mistakes he made. I think that as he got more involved with the squires he came out of himself and now for all intents and purposes he seems lord of all he surveys but the arrival of a little child who demanded his affection threw him off course."

Gawaine nodded, he'd heard of the cruelty that Uther had shown to his son as a youngster which had only lessened as Arthur had gown into a man in his own right. Even then there was often meanness and criticism in Uther which was uncalled for. He smiled as he said, "Arthur is going to shocked that she is a bona-fide princess in her own right."

"I think she bowled him over by her persistence to be only with him. Deep down, he was scared to get too close to her in case she was subsequently claimed by some distant relative. I've seen him sneaking peeks at her when no one is looking and then when he realises he is being observed, he say something off the cuff like, 'Typical baby, always demanding attention.' "

"Well, I for one think she's adorable and is only seeking a smile or a cuddle. Don't worry," Gawaine added, "you can count me in as an honorary uncle if Arthur has a change of heart."

"Thank you, but I can assure you that even if he doesn't realise it, Arthur is hers, hook, line and sinker. She made that decision the first time she opened her eyes and saw him following that awful incident. Konrad Lorenz got it right the first time."

"Lorenz? Don't think I know him, is he a knight?"

"No, he specialised in geese."

"Oh," Gawaine said, "a goose herder…! Merlin, you certainly have varied acquaintances."

…and Merlin smiled to himself.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20 : LEAVING LOCHLAIRN**

At lunch, Latimer came in to tell them that His Lordship would like to see Merlin and Sir Gawaine mid-afternoon. The four guests continued to sit at the table as Brother Mungo said, "So, we will soon be leaving Lochlairn and you will be making your way back to Camelot. It's a long trip, you are very welcome to take a few days break at St. Columban's on the way."

"Thank you kindly, Brother, but I think we will just make it an overnight stay as Prior Malachius is probably thinking that we have absconded with Brother Benedict here and his community will think that we have abandoned two squires, one knight and a manservant in your guest house _ad æternam!_ "

Brother Mungo smiled as he said, "I'm sure the boys have been helping the knights and I know that both Sir Leon and the man Harris were already involved in the monastery goings on before we left. Even with helping with the manual labour, quite a few of our visitors feel rested and refreshed when they return home. One of our visitors was fascinated by our Alms House where we distribute food for the needy. He stayed with us for one half a year, returned home and the following spring requested the Abbot to be enrolled into our noviciate."

"You know, the only time I have spent in the monastery was when I travelling and no inn was nearby. I had not realised the organisation and hard work that goes on there," Gawaine said.

Merlin thought, 'Now, Gawaine, don't tell me that you have decided to join a monastery.'

Gawaine made Merlin and the others laugh as he said, "You know your brewing operation is very close to my heart."

Brother Benedict laughed and said, "You do realise that we are non-imbibers except on special holidays and feast days and then one goblet of wine suffices."

Gawaine looked downhearted and said, "Well certainly, that's one idea that needs to be revisited."

There were all laughing when Latimer returned and asked Merlin and Sir Gawaine to follow him.

-0-0-

They were shown upstairs to a sitting room and upon walking in Merlin was surprised to see Sir Cade, standing by the window using a cane. He smiled saying, "I thought it was time that I began to take more of an interest in my life"

Merlin smiled saying, "You have a very important role as a grandfather."

The Lord of Lochlairn motioned the two of them to a table near the hearth saying, "This surprisingly was one of the Lady Barbara's favourite rooms, the views from the windows are very pleasant and she said that she felt more at home in this smaller room than in the downstairs formal rooms. She also said that the light as it faces north was better for painting.

When you return to Camelot I would like you to take some small portraits and landscapes, so that Clare has a record of her family and her family home. You will have to keep them in safe-keeping until she is older."

Merlin smiled he had already decided to so some sketches of Dovey's grandfather so that she would recognise him when he visited.

Sir Cade seated himself and turning to Gawaine said, "So, you are the man whom I must thank for rescuing my Clare. I am indebted to you. If not for your foresight, I would never have know that she had ever existed. Thank you!"

"Sir, when you meet her you will realise that it is I who am the lucky one as she had brought much love to Merlin, King Arthur and some of the other knights. Someone had been looking out for her that day."

Merlin was hoping that Gawaine would remember that the information he'd given to Sir Cade was a sanitised version of what had happened with no excessive details just the basic facts and that he wouldn't launch into the horrifying event they had come upon.

Nothing Gawaine said was too detailed and Sir Cade thanked him again before nodding at Latimer who approached with silver goblets and another of those famous squat bottles and some shortbreads.

Latimer poured and Sir Cade said, "Latimer, join us in a toast to one very lucky young lady my granddaughter Clare who was found by this brave knight and I am now entrusting into the care of King Arthur of Camelot." The four of them sipped the malt and Merlin took the opportunity to look at Gawaine with a warning glance that he was not to get carried away in his enthusiasm for what was becoming his favourite beverage.

After a little while, Latimer excused himself saying that he had to see that the preparations for the evening meal were being carried out. Sir Cade nodded and the man left the room.

"I realise," said the older knight, "that my grandson has for all intents and purposes no name, unless Clare ever speaks of him by name, I would like him referred to as Rodik after my young son and Megs' brother who died when she must have been around ten. He will also be called Niall after his father."

Gawaine said, "I would like to propose a toast to the baby Prince Rodik Niall of Lochlairn named in honour of his young uncle and his father."

Merlin smiled to himself, Gawaine knew exactly what to say and he had cemented the tie between himself and the present Lord of Lochlairn.

Sir Cade smiled broadly and said, "Well put, Sir Gawaine?" Have you been at the court of Camelot for many years?"

Gawaine laughed and further ingratiated himself to the man as he said, "Well, there were years when I was a bit of a wild thing serving various masters." Merlin grinned and Sir Cade nodded smiling as Gawaine continued, "…and then I met Merlin and it turns out that my calling was to become a Knight of Camelot, not easily done as the then King Uther, did not exactly see the merit of asking me join them; however his son must have seen my inherent abilities or maybe it was my charm…" Sir Cade interrupted him laughing and Gawaine, the knight who Uther called the reprobate continued, "…so here I am, accompanying his most valued envoy on this quest for the family of a little girl who is close to his heart."

Merlin smiled, Gawaine certainly could turn on the charm when needed but he knew that what he had said, he had said from the heart.

The three of them sat talking with Sir Cade and Gawaine exchanging stories of being knights. Then His Lordship spoke about the visitors' plans to return to Camelot. Merlin realized that the words 'return to Camelot' had a lovely ring to them and he decided that they would do so as soon as possible without being rude to their host. Sir Cade said that he understand their desire to get home especially as they had maybe eleven days of riding ahead of them. He suggested that they leave early the next morning, that would allow him to get together the few things that he wanted Clare to have.

-0-0-

As they walked into the dining chamber for supper that night, the Brothers, Melin and Gawaine were surprised to see the table set for five and when the door opened it was Sir Cade who walked slowly in on Latimer's arm confessing that this was his first time downstairs in over a year. Once he was seated, they all sat down and he then asked Brother Mungo to say Grace and also a blessing for those about to return to their homes.

Grace said and blessings given, Merlin looking at Sir Cade realised that the last couple of days had taken years off his demeanour. He wasn't recognisable as the frail old man who had been sitting with a blanket around him the first time Merlin had been in his presence. The intervening days had uncovered a more vibrant elderly gentleman, one who might next summer be able to travel down to Camelot to see his granddaughter. Merlin decided then and there that this was the man he was going sketch for Dovey or should he say more rightly Clare, to show to her when he started to tell her about her grandfather.

Sir Cade had the Brothers Mungo and Benedict charmed and they both insisted that if he should ever go to Camelot, they would be insulted if he did not break his journey by spending a few days at both the monasteries of St. Columba and St. Bridget.

The spirit of the evening was uplifting, Merlin noticing that Latimer kept a careful eye on His Lordship so that he didn't overexert himself. Merlin thanked Sir Cade for his hospitality stating that they would be taking back to Camelot fond memories of not only Clare's grandfather but of his beautiful estate.

Merlin had hit the nail on the head referring to the knight as a grandfather. He beamed and said that any little girl who had Merlin in her life would be very lucky and he was thrilled that his granddaughter Clare would be having Merlin in hers. He then turned to Gawaine and asked him to continue watching out for his little Clare and that he hoped maybe next summer to make the acquaintance of King Arthur as well as the other members of the party who had made the perilous journey north to find him and make him a happier man than he had been in years.

He then excused himself and accepted help from Latimer and Merlin to get up from the table and to make his way upstairs to his bedchamber, promising to see Merlin the following morning before he left.

Latimer then handed him a leather packet which Merlin recognised and Sir Cade explained, "I have kept one thing a gold necklace given to my daughter by her mother. Everything else I am returning to you for Clare. Please tell her the story about the pendant and why she is called Clare." He slipped Niall's signet ring off his finger and handed it to Merlin.

Merlin did not take it but said, "Keep wearing it and you can give it to her yourself and tell her all about her father and his family when you come to visit."

"Yes, I could do that and because it is Niall's ring, it will make me feel closer to the two of them. I would also ask you to take these sketches and portraits. I have had them rolled and placed in a scroll pouch as they are easier to carry. The information about the portraits are included."

He handed Merlin two bottles which he recognised and continued. "One is for the Brothers to celebrate the Feasts days in their communities though, if what I have heard is true, many monasteries are well known for the malts they make. This will give them an opportunity to taste our local endeavour. The other is for that rascal Gawaine. I enjoyed his stories and hope that his sense of humour will also entertain you and help make your return journey less arduous

-0-0-

When Merlin dropped by Gawaine's room later on to say that the grooms had already been notified of their early departure, he did not mention the little squat bottle which he had already carefully packed in his saddle bags. He did however mention that he was again carrying some of the jewellery for Clare and the portraits and sketches.

Lying in bed and watching the moonlight create patters on the walls of his chamber, he realised that it would be many a day before he got back to Arthur. He climbed out of bed and went to the window, he looked up at the familiar moon and whispered, "Arthur, I'll soon be on my way..." He got into bed and almost immediately fell asleep.

 _He's back in Camelot in their chamber leaning against the wall, he makes out the furniture in the firelight. Arthur is sitting at the table reading and when he decides to turn in, Thomas has banked up the fire and opened the curtains commenting on the full moon. Arthur nods wishing him good night and the manservant leaves._

 _Before going to bed, Arthur goes to the window standing there bathed in the moonlight. In his dream, Merlin reaches out to touch him but the distance is too great. He can only stand and watch. He remembers the times over the years that they have enjoyed the moonlight, something which always wakes Merlin not in a frightening way, more in a soothing manner, reminding him of things which have been and those things yet to be experienced._

 _He is conscious that there is someone at the door but realises it is no one to fear as a figure in a nightshirt carrying a candle walks into the bedchamber. It goes towards Arthur who has not heard the door opening and he jumps but then smiles and places his arm around the young boy._

" _What are you doing wandering around the castle at this hour? Does Randall know that you left your chamber?"_

 _Shaking his head, Treva says, "No, I was very quiet so as to disturb him." He pauses before continuing, "Arthur, Merlin is coming back isn't he?"_

" _Of course he is, I told you that he had a long way to travel to find out all he could about Dovey's family and then he would be coming back to us. He will I promise you! He will have been missing us as we are missing him. Come on you're going to get cold, hop into bed but don't blame me if Randall suddenly comes blustering in trying to find out where you are."_

" _He won't be able to get in as he hasn't a key and anyway who would burst in on the King unannounced?"_

" _You would!" said Arthur as he takes one more look at the moon and thinks, 'I love you, Merlin!' Before closing the curtains and getting into bed saying, "…and exactly how did you get in here?_

 _Treva grins and snuggles against Arthur saying with a small laugh, "Merlin gave his key to me so that I could watch over you!"_

 _Arthur smiles, "Sleep well then and when he comes back we can tell him that you did just that."_

Merlin smiled in his sleep everything was all right at home, now he just had to get there.

-0-0-

As he got his things together the following morning, Merlin tried to figure out how many nights before they would reach Camelot and he realised that it depended entirely on how long they stayed at St. Brigid's with Brother Malachius. He felt sure that the kindly prior would understand that he needed to get back to Arthur and would not feel slighted if they only stayed a short while.

They left Lochlairn after lunch, Barry had their horses ready for them. His Lordship made it to the front door and sat in a chair placed there by Latimer. He asked Merlin to convey his best wishes to King Arthur thanking him for searching for his granddaughter's family. He hoped one day to be able to thank him in person.

Merlin gave him a knight's arm shake, thanking him for his hospitality and promising to tell Clare all about him. He finished by saying, "I'm holding you to it, I expect next summer to receive a missive that you are on your way to visit your granddaughter."

"God willing!" Lord Lochlairn said with a smile. "Latimer and I would love to visit you in Camelot." He sat in the chair watching the four horses until they were out of sight thinking, that will be me next summer when I go to visit Clare. Little knowing that he would be called from this world following a heart attack in midwinter. As he closed his eyes for the last time, he would have seen his family, his beloved wife Barbara, his daughter Megs with his grandson Baby Rodik in her arms, surrounded by the men of his family, his sons Niven, Sinclair and Rodik and his son-in-law Prince Niall.

Latimer found His Lordship the following morning with a smile on his face looking younger than his age belied.

Merlin found out when the bluebells were carpeting the forest outside the castle walls.

-0-0-

Merlin turned one last time to look at the manor house in the hills. He felt that his time there had been fruitful. He had given a man a granddaughter he had never known and settled the questions he had about Megs and Niall.

The four riders arrived at St Bede's before nightfall. Mrs. Latimer had packed some extra supplies for the trip and Brother Mungo was happy to be able to leave them with St. Bede's small community.

Following the evening meal, the monks went to pray together and Merlin and Gawaine sat outside the building with legs outstretched, enjoying an ale and watching how the setting sun created shadows on the surrounding hills.

Soon, they were nothing but two voices isolated by the impending darkness. Gawaine remarked, "We've ridden through some spectacular areas from the lakes further south to the mountains around Lochlairn. Do you think we'll go home the same way?"

"That will depend on Leon but I'd like to talk to Brother Malachius and see what he suggests. He might have a more direct route for us to follow."

Gawaine laughed, "In other words, the quickest way back would be your choice. Missing him that much are you?" He said nudging Merlin gently in the ribs.

"No," Merlin said but the longing in his voice showed Gawaine that he had been right. "I just want to get all the information back to Geoffrey then he will be able to make records of Dovey's origins."

But Gawaine wasn't convinced, he knew that until Merlin laid eyes on Arthur and saw that all was well, his mind was set on arriving home. Playing devil's advocate, he said grinning, "So, I couldn't interest you in spending a few days in the district of all those lakes?"

Merlin knowing that he was being teased said, "I think I'd prefer to head right home, however in the future should Clare decide she wants to go north to spend some time in Lochlairn, I might suggest to Arthur your name as a suitable escort as you love the area so much."

Gawaine grimaced. He liked the child but the thought of playing nursemaid to a young girl, a party of maid servants and their support staff really didn't appeal to him. He couldn't say that there might not have been an opportunity for a little fun; however after once being caught as a younger man with one of the Ladies of the Court, he tried whenever possible not to mix business with pleasure. He smiled as he acknowledged to himself, well it hadn't exactly put him off just made him a little more careful should the lady in question have as a husband one of the Camelot knights.

They turned in and it seemed that in no time, Brother Benedict was raising them as dawn had already broken and there was a meal prepared for them to break their fast before getting on their way.

Merlin looked around at the St. Bede's little community, meagre in not only people but buildings. They had been so welcoming not asking for anything just opening their doors and taking care of them. He suddenly realised that he still had all the coins which Arthur had given him before he had left home. He had sewn the small gold one into the hem of his jacket and the others he'd knotted into the four ends of his kerchief which Gawaine had then assured him would make a lethal weapon.

The small gold coin which Arthur had given him became a donation from Merlin to St Bede's. As they prepared to leave, Merlin had slipped it to the Prior explaining, "This might help you to continue your work in this area. Thank you for your hospitality."

The monk looked at the little coin and his face broke out into a smile, he said, "This will pay off the builders, the thatcher and his supplies, our labourers, the farmer for loaning us the hens and we will still have enough to buy food for our brothers and the needy. May God keep you and your travelling companions safe on your return journey. We will remember you in our daily community prayers. God speed!

Merlin smiled Gaius and he often discussed the new religion brought by the Romans. He had met many monks over the years and he knew that Gaius respected them for the care they were willing to give to anyone regardless of his rank or ability to pay. Gaius often discussed cases which stumped him with the Brother Physician from St. Ninian's the nearest monastery to Camelot.

He seemed to have been in another world as he mounted and was surprised when Gawaine said, "Next stop, if the weather holds and the chances seem pretty good, will be St. Columban's later today."

True to Gawaine's words, the day remained beautiful.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21 : HOMEWARD BOUND**

Brother Mungo was happy that St. Columban's was within a few hours ride. He felt pleased that he had been able to help the visitors sent by his friend Malachius, also enjoying the opportunity to renew his contact with the monks at St. Bede's and to drop off the letters and papers he carried from his own monastery. However, he had missed his own community and was looking forward to being home with his regular duties.

Brother Benedict had enjoyed the trip, it was not often that the opportunity was given for a monk to travel so far. He had seen more of the area than he had ever expected and was determined to give a good report to Abbot John with the possibility that one day he might be chosen to visit Rome or even Jerusalem. He smiled monks were well travelled and welcomed in the network of monasteries which covered the world.

Since Merlin's talk the evening before, Gawaine was also looking forward to home. He knew that they still had an eight or nine day journey after they left St. Bridgit's; however he smiled wondering if Aled and John were still in Sir Leon's good books.

Squires were notorious for getting into trouble even in Camelot where they were well supervised and valued. Their safety was paramount and they were only allowed to accompany knights into battle in their final years. In many other kingdoms, squires and even pages went off to battle with their lords. Most never survived as not only were they unarmed but often on foot and unsupervised. They were lumped in with the losses of a skirmish more often than not, unnamed and not considered as valuable as a fallen destrier.

"You look serious," Merlin said to his silent companion.

"Just thinking about our squires and if Sir Leon is still even speaking to them."

"He will be, he's a good man and having children of his own has made him understand squires with all their individuality. If we get them home safely, it will have been a great experience for both of them."

"Even with Aled's scar?"

Merlin laughed, "Particularly with Aled's scar. He's probably checking it daily to see that it isn't fading too fast."

Gawaine's laughter was interrupted by Brother Mungo saying, "There it is…home!"

-0-0-

As planned they only spent one night at St. Columban's, leaving the following day hoping to get as far as they could before they had to find accommodation.

They also met up again with Brother Tomas who would accompany them back to St. Brigid's with Brother Benedict. The morning they left their had been special prayers in the chapel for the save journey home for both the monks who only had a day and a half journey and for Merlin's party who would be facing much longer on the road.

Merlin had thanked Prior Mungo for his help in agreeing to accompany him on his journey farther north and in finding Sir Cade, "Brother Malachius will be pleased to find out that we were successful in no small part due to your research into the family trees and your memories of stories told to you."

For his time and effort, Merlin handed him the pouch of coins as Leon had instructed him. When the monk had gone to decline, Merlin has assured him that it would be what King Arthur would have wanted as he understood that coffers fluctuate drastically and could always do with a healthy donation.

Turning their horses they left St. Columban's travelling south to reach their destination on the Caldew river.

Shortly after noon, the heaven's opened up and soon even the horses were dejectedly walking along with the heads down as the rain streamed into their eyes. Merlin suggested that if they could find shelter they would stop and wait out the storm. Brother Tomas explained that it was because of the hills and the deep valleys, "It will get better when we reach the BanTor."

Gawaine spied a derelict barn and rode over to look at it. A third of the timbers and thatch were gone but there was enough room at one end for the horses as well as their riders. It was not only raining but the sky was dark with storm clouds so it was decided that they would take shelter until the rain ceased.

Merlin built a fire and they sat around it telling of their travels to Brother Tomas who said, "Prior Malachius is going to be pleased that your trip was successful." With the rain pelting down through the missing roof, Brother Benedict told him about the lovely manor house and its beautiful surroundings and rubbed it in that the weather had been wonderful with never a sight of clouds.

Realising that the rain was unlikely to stop, they voted on spending the night there. Merlin said he would look after the horses and that Gawaine should check to see how much of Mrs. Latimer's cheese was left. "And hurry up as otherwise, I'm going to use some of the horses' oats to make a gruel at least that will see us over into tomorrow."

The monks laughed assuring him that they had no need for food as they were used to fasting before Feast Days and they were certain there would be a feast laid on in St. Brigid's when they safely returned. It then transpired that the cook at St. Columban's had sent food with Brother Tomas in case they were hungry on their journey. There were oatcakes, dried fish, parsnips, cheese as well as apples from the monastery orchard.

Gawaine was disappointed that there was no ale or malt brew. He told Merlin so later while the monks were praying and Merlin said with a grin, "I guess you will, once we leave the monks be tanking up on ale."

Gawaine smiled quite positively then his face fell as he said sadly, "Not with Leon around! Where? Oh, where is Latimer with his little squat bottle?"

Merlin said nothing just smiled. When he and Brother Tomas had unsaddled the horses and laid their saddles bags in the corner, he made sure that the little squat bottle was safe.

-0-0-

By dawn the rain had stopped and the sky was clear. Merlin had a good feeling even though they were a half day behind on their travels. They would be able to find somewhere to stay tonight and then hopefully arrive late afternoon at St. Bridgid's.

They kept up a steady pace, stopping at a small village market for some thick soup and fresh bread. Gawaine looked eagerly at the ale house but Merlin shook his head as they had to make up time otherwise it would be tomorrow evening before they reached the monastery. Brother Benedict said that he knew of a farmhouse where the monks sometimes put up on their travels.

Everything seemed to fall into place and by mid afternoon the following day, they saw across the Caldew River, the outskirts of the town and the monastery. Their arrival was welcoming and Merlin was happy to hand over all the responsibility to Sir Leon.

That night, Sir Leon, Merlin and Gawaine were invited to dine with Prior Malachius who was thrilled to hear of the success of their mission, "Sir Cade would be welcome to stay here on his way down to Camelot," he told them.

Aled came running when he saw Merlin and he gave him a hug asking how the scar was and the boy grinned saying, "Still there!"

Merlin grinned at John saying, "He just wants it to last long enough to get a reaction from his fellow squires."

"…and it should as it is still rather red but he says it doesn't hurt," John said remembered that Aled's father had asked him to keep an eye on his son and he hoped that returning him with a scar from a boar's tusk wouldn't be held against him.

-0-0-

The following morning, Merlin was surprised to realise that he and Gawaine had been allowed to sleep in and it was well past dawn when they finally got up. The boys wanted to hear all about their adventures and Gawaine told them about the estate they had visited and how there was a river full of salmon and hills with deer and not too many trees. They were interested in the boy Barry being allowed to fly a goshawk which in Camelot was the king's bird and flown only by him or the Master Falconer.

The conversation turned to what they had done while Merlin and Gawaine had been in Lochlairn. John assured them that they had kept busy, one of the monks on a rainy day had shown them the work which the scribes were doing illustrating manuscripts and they had worked with Brother Apiarist the beekeeper and learned that not only the candles were beeswax but mead was made from honey. Both decided that they didn't like it when they had tasted it but Gawaine had laughed and told them to come back to him with the same remark in ten years.

They had also done their fare share of working in the gardens and they looked healthy for their few days outdoors. Leon also looked rested and said that his stay had been interesting and he and Harris had been working in the hop fields. Gawaine asked if they had spent time with Brother Brewmaster but neither of them had.

Merlin spent time with Prior Malachius and was given papers which he would like delivered to Geoffrey. He thanked Brother Benedict for accompanying them to Lochlairn and told him that if ever he were in the vincinity of Camelot he would like to see him.

When the time came to leave the following morning. They were laden down with honey and cheese, fresh bread and fruit.

Of course, Aled had to remind them as they passed the area where he and the boar had had an encounter. His leg was obviously not hurting him and he told Merlin that Brother Felicien had been happy at how soon the swelling had disappeared.

John wanted to know if their letters had been delivered to their parents and Leon assured them that they would have received them at least three days ago.

Over the course of the next five days, they covered many miles. Only twice staying at places where they had previously stayed. Gawaine was happy to stay at Trotting Hill again and Leon told him in no uncertain terms that he didn't want a repeat of the previous stay's drinking.

Merlin rode with Leon and he was able to bring him up to date on all things Clare. Leon was naturally surprised to find out that Dovey or Clare as he corrected himself was royalty. He laughed saying, "Arthur will say that she recognised his royal blood and that was why she fell for him."

He was pleased to hear that her grandfather planned to visit next summer and Merlin told him that he had sketches of Clare's family and the manor at Lochlairn. He also mentioned that he was carrying the Clare pendant and the lady's ring but that the grandfather was wearing her father's ring which he would bring when he visited. He is a very likeable chap and I'm sure that Arthur will like him."

"And how did Gawaine behave?"

"He was a perfect gentleman, impressing Sir Cade to no end and settled in nicely as the manservant/butler used to bring a bottle to the table after the evening meal which contained…I presume excellent single malt. Gawaine doesn't know but I have a bottle for him in my saddle bag which I will give him once we arrive safely at home."

Leon laughed he had missed the two of them, life in a monastery guest house was good but he had one day taken the two boys and their horses and ridden out across the fields to get away from the sound of the bells. He said, "Every time at the first peal, my heart jumps as I figure it must be an alarm bell as we are under attack!"

-0-0-

The closer they got to Camelot, the more anxious Merlin became. Stupid thoughts raced through his mind, was Arthur all right? Had something awful happened to Treva? Was Clare still improving...would she still remember him? Had Gaius managed well in his absence? He'd been away too long for his liking and although he had accomplished what he had set out to do, he couldn't wait to see the landscape become more familiar. His worries must have transferred to Iago who was pent up like a spinning top.

Gawaine said, "Merlin, you're driving your poor horse crazy. Try meditating as I'm sure it will make you feel more mellow as that is what Brother Benedict told me."

"I just what to see him with my own eyes."

That night they stayed again at Trotting Hill where they were halfway between St Brigid's and Camelot...four days to go if everything went according to plan. Once again the Roman roads were beneficial. They avoided sleeping rough as much as possible but one day, as the sun dropped below the trees, they knew it was a probability.

Finally, along the river, they saw a mill. Seeing the miller's house nearby, Leon felt sure that the miller for a price, wouldn't mind letting the six of them pass the night in one of his sheds. He'd personally vouch for them, that or sleeping rough and it had been getting colder all afternoon and now there was also a cold wind. Thankfully the miller was home.

He knocked on the door of the cottage and heard someone unlocking the door. He explained who he was and what he wanted. Miller Hobbs nodded saying his son was working at Castle Farm and Camelot Knights would always be welcome. Leon mentioned that there were two knights, two man servants and two squires.

His wife immediately said they would find room in the house for the boys, "Our children are all gone, we have the room." Hobbs got a key and followed Gawaine outside to show them a place to stay.

The shed was large, clean and dry. Mrs Hobbs arrived and said that if they were willing to eat plain food, she could get a meal for them. Hobbs told the squires they would be staying in the cottage and they could help carry the meal over. They smiled and followed Mrs. Hobbs across the road. Supper was plentiful and as Mrs. Hobbs had promised plain and hot. Hobbs even supplied ale for the adults.

The following morning, Hobbs said to Merlin, "Would you carry a message to our son? His name is Randy and he's a cowherd. We only get to see him once a year. You could tell him that he is the uncle to a little girl as his sister Jessy just had a baby"

Merlin promised to see that their son received the message. He also thanked Mrs. Hobbs for looking after the squires. She had even cooked them a hot breakfast. Merlin slipped her a couple of coins and told her it was for her new granddaughter.

Once Sir Leon had paid Hobbs what had been decided upon, they mounted and rode away. The squires turned around waving at Mrs Hobbs. Aled said, "She was nice, Merlin, she checked on us before we went to sleep."

For a second, Merlin realised that since returning from Lochlairn he had treated the boys more like adults than the children they still were. He still had a few days left with them and he intended to rectify this.

"I think she liked having boys in her house again," said John, "and I'm going to visit her son Randy and tell him I think his mother is really nice."

"I'll go with you," Aled said with a grin.

-0-0-

Slowly, the knights and Merlin began to recognise some of the villages and inns. After a quick lunch at a village market, Gawaine said that given the chance, he would like to choose the accommodation for that night. Leon glanced at Merlin who nodded. Leon agreed adding, "We will need suitable accommodation for six and not an ale house with a lean-to for any drunks unable to make it home!"

"Follow me!" Gawaine said and set off at a smart trot. Merlin had an idea where they would end up, as a little inn specialising in superior ale was about two and a half hours ahead.

Merlin had been correct, as at dusk The Old Willow was ahead of them as they came over the bridge. Leon said, "Go ahead, Gawaine, see if you can get us some beds."

Gawaine handed his reins to John and swinging his right leg over Hazlit's neck, he jumped to the ground. Leon thought one day he'd land on his face and it would serve him right. Both Aled and John had been warned not to attempt it as their riding master had insisted that acrobatics were for bareback riding.

Gawaine came back through the door grinning, giving them a thumbs up, "All arranged and Annie says she can have a meal ready and for us, just to put away the horses and come inside and we can have a few drinks before we eat."

Merlin and the boys saw to the horses, the offer to sit drinking until the meal arrived didn't interest him.

Aled was talking his leg off, "Merlin, did you know that to make a pound of honey, bees from the hive have to fly fifty-five times a thousand miles and twelve bees make a tiny little spoon of honey in a year. You know like the spoons Gaius uses for strong medicine. A hive can be home to hundreds and hundreds and hundreds and…" he glanced at Merlin to see he was grinning so concluded, "hundreds of bees and during the winter they live on the honey they have collected during the year."

"What happens if the beekeeper takes all the honey out of the hive in autumn?" John asked.

"The bees starve to death."

John thought about that then said, "Merlin, if that happened could another beekeeper save the bees by feeding them some of his honey?"

Merlin whose knowledge of bees was limited to the fact that honey was delicious and having being stung by one when Gidun had stumbled across a nest of them in the woods had to acknowledge that he really didn't know. In his mind's eye, he could see the horses scattering and the swearing of the knights as the bees came after them. Arthur had been less than amused as Mulgan had been stung on his foreleg and nearly unseated him as he had suddenly stopped to bite at it. Merlin smiled, that was years ago and he still remembered it as if it were yesterday.

Turning to the question at hand, he said, "It makes sense to me that someone could but if a second man saved the bees then wouldn't they belong to him and not the man who had emptied the hive of their food supply? And, why the sudden interest in bees?"

"While John was helping in the fields, I spent my time with Brother Apiarist. He was really interesting and the bees flew all around us and landed on our hands and arms but they never stung us. Brother said that was because they were well fed, happy bees and they liked living at the monastery."

They had reached the door and Merlin opened it letting out the warmth and the light as the three of them walked in. He smiled to himself hoping Sir Nathanial or his wife the Lady Lucinda were interested in bees as they were going to learn a lot about them from their son.

They joined the others after piling their saddle bags in a corner out of the way, the serving maids were just bringing in the meal and it smelled wonderful. "You're in luck we have good beef stew as we slaughtered one of bulls last week, poor fellow broke his leg."

"…and might I know what he was up to that he managed the break?" Gawaine asked with raised eyebrows.

"No," said Annie with a grin, nodding towards the two younger members of their group who were waiting for the whole table to get their meals and for Sir Leon to nod at them telling them that they might begin to eat. Even at an inn, the rules of the dining hall were followed in the presence of the knights.

"Well, at least he had his hopes up!" Gawaine countered.

Merlin left the two knights and Harris at the table and followed one of the girls upstairs to sort out the rooms. There was a single room in which Merlin left Leon's saddle bags, there was a room for two for Gawaine and himself and a room with three pallets where the boys would sleep with Harris.

One more trip downstairs and with the squires help, all the saddle bags were in their respective rooms. He told the boys to turn in and went back downstairs to see how close to turning in the others were.


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22 : ALL IN A DAY'S WORK**

The idea that they might have been ready to call it a night had been wishful thinking on Merlin's part. They weren't!

Leon was relaxed because he was no more than a day and a half ride from delivering his party safely back to Camelot. He was happily reminiscing with Gawaine about old times in the castle, telling tales of knights who had gone on sorties and disappeared out of the blue never to be seen again and also somethings which had mystified him as a young knight. He was recounting one story about a visiting knight who had been caught mistreating a page and how the word went around that the man had been thrown out of the castle and sent on his way in disgrace.

"We willingly accepted that but the strange thing was that his horse remained in our stables. No one ever came to collect him, he was a fine destrier finally going to Sir Harold."

Merlin had a flashback to intervening in a situation with Sir Simon as a young page and a visiting noble man. Merlin had met the boy walking along the corridor with tears streaming down his face as he sobbed, "He frightens me, he just keeps telling me I'm beautiful and he doesn't give me any jobs to do, saying that he just wants to look at me."

Merlin told Arthur who spoke to Uther who told him that the boy was obviously exaggerating and to tell him to get on with it and for his son not to get involved. However Arthur did, Merlin intervened and stopped it before it got that far and returned with an older boy to squire for the visitor and whisked Simon away. The visitor stayed two more days and left glaring at Merlin when he passed him in the halls.

Harris yawned, "It's been a long day in the saddle so, Sir Knights, if you will excuse me I would like to turn in."

Leon and Gawaine nodded and wished him good night, Merlin decided that he was ready for bed and stood up with him. As Gawaine took another mouthful of ale, Merlin caught Leon's eye and said, "We can't be here all morning waiting for him to get up, keep on eye on him."

Nodding, Leon said, "One more and then I think both of us will be following you upstairs. Right, Gawaine?"

Gawaine nodded, beckoning the innkeeper over to the table for his last order.

-0-0-

Waking early, Merlin knew that they were still a good days travel to Glevum. He realised that the Romans legionnaires would have travelled at a forced march maybe covering _decem milia passuum_ per day _._ Gaius told him that the food soldiers would do twelve miles and the cavalry would have done closer to forty miles a day always depending upon the terrain.

The closer he got to Camelot the more he was thinking about his family there. By late tomorrow afternoon, they should reach Yewdene and then it would be only three more hours, weather permitting.

He had arranged before leaving Camelot that if they were in the proximity of Yewdene they would spent their last night away there and then leave early next morning to arrive at Camelot before noon. At least the staff there would know that there was the possibility of having six visitors. He loved the house but he hoped that they might be able to push right through to Camelot. If not, he'd enjoy himself one last night on the road and then see Arthur the following day.

He was one of the first at breakfast as Gawaine was still having a hard time getting out of bed. Merlin hadn't a clue how long after him he had retired as at one point he had not yet arrived and the next time Merlin came to he was in bed snoring.

Aled, Harris and John came in while they were eating the boys looked rested but also excited as home was looming on the horizon. "Do you think that everyone will remember us?" Aled asked.

John just shook his head saying, "If you remember them I am sure that they will remember you."

"Maybe not," said Harris, "As I think that riding for nearly two and a half weeks and working in the monastery for another week, you might have grown so much that they won't recognise you." John grinned and punched Aled in the arm as they all laughed.

-0-0-

Over the return trip as the scenery had changed and become less mountainous, Merlin began to feel the intensity of the call from home. If he allowed his imagination to take flight, he believed that Arthur knew they were close and was waiting for him. Now they were within a day's journey…

The weather was cooperating and certainly the horses seemed to sense that they were on the last stretch of the journey. On the outskirts of a village, they were flagged down by a farmer who needed help as his cart was mired in the soft area of a ford. Four locals were standing around also surveying the situation, the fact that they were wet to the knees proved that they had been unsuccessful. Merlin and the others went to his aid, leaving the horses with the squires. Whether the carter had been urging his oxen faster than he should have as he approached the ford, Gawaine didn't know but he did know that a cart filled with rocks should be unloaded to make the work easier and he said so.

The man had turned surly upon hearing Gawaine's opinion but realised that he was dependant upon their help. They needed the oxen to pull forward and the men to try to keep the large wheels on the firmer gravel and not slip any deeper into the shale on the side of the track. The locals nodded at Gawaine's suggestion. The weight of the cart with solid wooden wheels made moving it difficult.

All Merlin could think was, 'Why today?'

Finally the owner, agreed that unloading some of the stones might help. That was easier said than done and quite a few trips were needed to carry them further up the road. The only ones not worried about it were the oxen who stood dozing, ever so often flicking their tails to keep away the flies.

Leon passed by Gawaine carrying a large rock, "Could have been worse," he said, "it could have been dung."

"Then it could have just been shovelled out into the stream," Gawaine said.

"But pity the poor locals downstream who use it as their water supply," Merlin added and the men laughed.

With a half load and manpower they were able to get the wagon back on solid ground. The carter was all for having them join him for an ale at the local alehouse but Leon declined knowing that they had already wasted nearly two hours of precious travel time.

Gawaine remarked as they rode away, "…and after the ale he would have expected us to help him reload that darn thing." He held his hands out in front of as if admiring them and said, "These hands were made for swords and lifting flagons…not rocks."

Leon laughed saying, "Mind if I use that sometime?"

"Go ahead, no charge but you can credit me."

They continued riding at a trot interspersed with short bursts of cantering. They had to reach Yewdene before nightfall. As they crested a hill, Harris pointed out to the boys a collection of cottages, "That's where I was born as my father was a manservant to a local lord, he moved us to Camelot and I was lucky to get a job as servant in the castle and after many years, I became a manservant."

Leon called over his shoulder, "…and a very good one too, I will have you know."

"Thank you Sir!" said Harris with a look of pride on his face.

They reached a village know to the knights and although it was well into the afternoon, they decided to stop to have something to eat. The landlord was happy to see them. They were ready to get back on the road in no time, when the landlord approached them saying, "Has the illness reached Camelot yet?"

Leon explained they had been away for nearly a month up north and knew of no illness.

"Oh yes, merchants from out of the area, some say Londinium brought it with them. There have been a few deaths and the monks at St. Ninian's are very busy looking after the sick. It seems to be well south but you can't be too careful," the man added, "I won't let strangers into my place especially if they are coughing. But God Speed to you, Sir Knights, and hopefully your families may all be found well."

Merlin immediately visualised lower town and the numbers of merchants and travellers that passed through daily. The castle could be isolated from them but not from staff who lived in the lower town. Hopefully, it would be a small outbreak and isolated.

They rode out of the yard and Gawaine glanced at Merlin who was obviously worried before saying, "Charming, here we are gallivanting around the country and there are problems in our own kingdom. We should to try to reach Yewdene tonight even if we have to ride after dusk."

Leon grimaced, riding after dark could be dangerous but he figured that the horses were sane and sensible and if it were a clear night it might be possible, that was if they travelled slowly.

He looked towards Merlin who said, "Let's leave it at this. Reaching Yewdene would be our best bet but not if it means loss of life or limb. If darkness overtakes us, we will have to camp somewhere along the way and then ride a little longer tomorrow. Our families don't know when to expect us, days from now or even a week so they won't be unnecessarily worried.

They continued on the road and the sky stayed clear and it looked as if they might make it, Leon, Gawaine and Merlin were familiar with the area but realised that their destination was too far ahead.

Gawaine suddenly said, "Damn that carter! He screwed up our day royally."

They continued riding in pairs and at a crossroad, suddenly heard horseman and turned to see three merchants and their packhorses. One called over to Leon, saying that they didn't know the area and that one of their group was sick and they needed to find somewhere for him to stay. The man was hacking and coughing.

Leon pulled Mentor a little further away from them and he noticed Merlin telling the boys to follow Gawaine who had pulled his horse over and ridden past Leon as far over to the side of the road as possible.

He had remembered one year when an illness had hit the castle and all the squires became sick. There were two fatalities before Gaius had insisted that the squires' wing be isolated, cut off completely from the other residents of the castle. He'd used the words _quadraginta_ and he, Merlin and one of the squire masters had looked after the squires until no reoccurrences of the illness happened. It had to do with staying away from the sickness and Gawaine decided that keeping himself, Harris and the boys away from the coughing man made sense.

Merlin stood back and told the merchants to try St. Ninian's as the monks would help their fellow traveller.

The spokesman shook his head, "But that's south of here and we're on our way north to Camelot."

'Over my dead body!' Merlin thought; however he said, "The monks are closer and have excellent success with ailments. There are guards in the lower town of Camelot to refuse entry to people who are sick like your friend."

"There are? This was to be our first trip to Camelot."

Leon asked, "What are you carrying?"

"Not things which would interest monks. Baubles, bangles and beads, ribbons and lace, merchandise no rich lady can ignore."

Merlin thought whatever it was might be carried to the castle children. The sick man was still hacking away. "Do either of you feel sick?" The spokesman shook his head but the second merchant said that he had a sore head and felt hot and dizzy.

Leon reiterated Merlin's suggestion that they go to the monastery. Selfishly because he did not want whatever the man had to spread to Camelot because it was the children and the old people who were most likely to get sick and possibly die and this time of year people had to remain healthy as winter was coming.

Both Merlin and Leon kept their distance and Leon wisely refused to accept some lace which the spokesman wished to give the knight as a gift for his lady wife.

Merlin pointed out the way to the monastery telling him it should take about an hour and a half. The travellers left and Leon and he trotted on their way to catch up with Gawaine's little group.

Leon said, "I think Gaius should be informed, don't you? Hopefully whatever it is, is not serious and has not already reached Camelot," he smiled adding, "I don't want a repeat of the squire situation. Arthur was out of his mind when he found out that you had been quarantined with them."

"Gawaine said that he was like a bear with a sore head," Merlin said laughing as he continued, "I'm glad Gawaine had the sense of mind to go ahead of us. All we need to do is take whatever this is back home. That chap looked awful, hope the monks can help him."

He put Iago into a canter and Leon followed. The meeting with the merchants had cut into their travel time, the sun was already well below the treetops. There was no way that they would reach Yewdene that evening.

Knowing that they were near a cave system, Leon suggested they camped there, "It'll be dry and no wind."

Merlin knew the caves well. There was one particular one which he considered his and Arthur's that was spectacular. Gawaine knew it was there too but would never divulge its location. One of the memories he had of the cave was not pleasant and it had taken Arthur some time before Merlin had agreed to visit it again.

They caught up with the others and Leon asked if anyone was against sleeping rough in a cave. Aled and John were the first to say no.

They pulled off the road maybe a half hour later and followed a track to the caves. The one they walked into was large with room for the horses. Aled and John were responsible for watering all the horses at a nearby stream, then giving them their oats. It gave Leon a chance to bring Gawaine and Harris up to date on what had been said including where the merchants were originally heading and how Merlin had directed them to St. Ninian's.

"It might be overkill as the illness might already be in Camelot but no use courting trouble by taking a sick traveller into the castle."

Deep down, Merlin was worried. Gaius had drummed into him that ailments can be shared just by coughing and spitting on someone. Both Leon and he had kept a safe distance and were hopefully out of harm's way as they spoke to the merchants.

They had no food as they had planned to eat at Yewdene. Using wood which had been left in the cave by the last visitor, Merlin lit a fire and they sat around it on the sleeping rolls talking about their travels.

Aled was slumped up against Merlin who realised that the young squire was asleep. John was trying to show that he was much more grown up however his drooping eyelids and the way his head would suddenly fall to his chest before he would jerk it up, kept giving him away. Gawaine knew the feeling and said, "Lie down, you can still listen to us. Aled is fast asleep already."

Harris mentioned that he was ready to sleep as well. Leon, Merlin and Gawaine continued to talk quietly but knowing that Leon wanted to leave at first light, soon the three of them were also stretched out around the fire fast asleep.

-0-0-

Merlin realised when he woke up that it was later than they had planned as the cave mouth faced west. He roused the others, horses were watered and saddled, with bedrolls and saddle bags buckled on. Merlin put a hand on the satchel which he still had over his chest, lighter than it used to be but still containing important information and the Clare pendant. Leon told the squires to gather wood to leave inside the cave for the next visitors. Gawaine kept complaining that he was hungry and could eat a horse.

Aled looked at him and laughed as he said, "Not Splitch, please, Sir Gawaine."

There was a fine drizzle which would keep down the dust on the road but add little else to their journey. They really didn't need anything else as they all knew that this evening would find them sleeping in their own beds; nonetheless it was comforting when the sun came out.

No one was very talkative but after an hour's ride they came upon a farm and the farmer's wife said that she could offer them fresh bread with pork. They sat outside in the sun to eat the bread spread with plentiful drippings. The farmer's wife assured them they were lucky as a neighbour had slaughtered a pig and given them the hocks and part of the shoulder in exchange for allowing his pigs to forage on their land.

Gawaine assured her that she was a life saver and she blushed. She dipped into a curtesy when Leon handed her coins after the meal. Her husband when he returned later was pleased to hear about their visitors saying, "Knights and noble men pay well when the food is fresh and tasty, you did well, my dear."

As they rode away, Gawaine said that he hoped Leon had been generous as it was certainly one of the best breakfasts he had ever had. Merlin shook his head thinking that Gawaine was easy to please when he was hungry.

No one spoke very much until they came to the cut off for Yewdene. They could see the house in the distance but Leon knowing that Merlin wanted to get home as did he, decided that they would not stop but continue on. Gawaine could be heard grumbling that they could have at least had lunch. The squires found that funny as they were still stuffed with the bread and drippings.

"Not this time, Gawaine," Merlin had said, "However, the next time you get a day off instead of spending it in the alehouse, I can give you a letter for the housekeeper and you can ride out here to have lunch."

Gawaine was the first one to laugh as he said, "Let me get back to you on that!"

-0-0-

With the sun out it was pleasant riding through forests which they knew. "Hope no one is out hunting and takes our cloaks for red deer." Gawaine said. Leon knew that they still had a three hour ride back to Camelot, all they needed was to be distracted by hunters. He told the squires to keep talking as that would alert anyone around that riders were in the area even though he knew that hunters and their prey were usually found deeper in the woods though on occasion riders often had a deer cross the road ahead of them.

Merlin was the first to notice packhorses standing beside the road. He recognised one of the grooms and asked who was out hunting. "The King with Sirs Rhylin, Hywel, Gerard and Rook, Sir, and some senior squires," replied the man.

Aled's ears had picked up his brother's name Gerard, it was an honour to be invited to hunt with the king.

Merlin had a few words with Leon who nodded and Merlin passed his saddle bags with the scroll holder to Leon who put it in front of his own saddle and the little group rode off down the road.

Except for Gawaine who twigged what Merlin intended to do and warned him, " I'm being serious, don't give him such a surprise that he spins around and you end up with a deadbolt in your heart."

"Gawaine I'm not that stupid, I'll be careful, and if you can remember when you get back to let Thomas know that Arthur and I will be dining alone tonight."

"What! You two won't want to be surrounded by your closest friends?"

"Not really…I promise you there will be plenty of time for that tomorrow. Tonight, I want to be able to tell Arthur in private what the results of our trip were."

"…and other things…" Gawaine said under his breath.

Merlin said, "Possibly!" with a broad grin. "Now go, or the others will arrive in Camelot ahead of you."


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23 : ALL'S WELL THAT ENDS WELL**

As Gawaine rode after the others, Merlin shook his head then turned to the groom with the packhorses asking, "Where are the knights' horses?"

"Two miles in across from the abandoned mill. We've already sent one packhorse back as Sir Hywel killed a large boar."

Iago fussed after suddenly finding himself alone. Merlin told him chances were that Arthur was up ahead with Favoury. He probably didn't understand a word but finally settled. The woods were familiar so in no time Merlin had reached the river and was travelling upstream to where he expected to find the grooms and the horses. Iago whinnied and Merlin grinned when he heard Favoury answer him.

The grooms smiled when they saw him. "One more charge for you," Merlin said dismounting, "Do you know where the king is?"

The groom Reg told him that they had gone further upstream but might have crossed at the bridge, "I think he's with Sir Rhylin."

Merlin left to see if he could find Arthur. He moved quietly and was conscious of footsteps up ahead. He froze, through the trees he made out a squire's brown cloak and a red one, so he set off to his right. He didn't stop as he knew he wanted to get Arthur alone.

He reached the old packhorse bridge and crossed carefully as it was in disrepair. They had been perfect for horses carrying panniers or carcasses as the sides were low and didn't interfere with their loads. Making his way up the hill as quietly as possible he reached a clearing. He looked down at the abandoned mill; at one time, years ago it must have been a busy area as there were also derelict cottages.

He stood still slowly turning his head to allow himself to pick up sounds foreign to a forest. He heard a whistle that resembled a bird call which he recognised as Arthur's signal that his hunting companion hold his position. He felt his heart beat marginally faster and he knew he was grinning like a fool.

Placing one foot carefully before moving the next, yet ready to freeze at any moment, he slowly made his way towards where he believed he had heard the whistle. He came to a big oak tree and leant against it, peering around to see if any movement alerted him to either animals or humans. He must have stood there for a few minutes when he heard four distinct footsteps which he knew belonged to a quarry. Worrying that Arthur might be tracking the same animal, he slipped down until he was sitting against the tree.

He saw Rhylin who was walking about fifteen feet above him. He watched him carefully not wanting to surprise him and get a bolt in the chest.

Rhylin sighed, Arthur had told him to move down to the river sending whatever they had heard towards him. He preferred hunting on level land as it was less tiring. He heard Arthur swear and a familiar flash of movement, crashed through the trees uphill. He pivoted and let the bolt fly, there was thrashing and then silence.

He called, "Got him, Sire! He's a big one."

Merlin heard Arthur murmur something in reply so he walked towards their voices, he saw the buck and as Rhylin came over to it, he said surprising him, "Rhylin, how about going back to the horses and waiting for us there?"

Rhylin grinned, "Seeing you, will make his day! Almost better than if he'd bagged Hywel's boar."

Merlin laughed, he liked Rhylin and his older brother Romney, "Don't worry, l'll find Arthur and I think, I can safely say that his hunting day will be over."

Rhylin grinned, he knew that Arthur and Merlin after their long time apart would appreciate time together. He nodded, "See you back at the horses, does anyone else know you're here?"

"Just the grooms when I gave them Iago." He held up his hand and Rhylin went silent, as Merlin had seen a flash of red making its way up the hill. "Go now!"

He returned to sit against the oak and as Arthur came close enough, he said, "Hello handsome! What's a good looking fellow like you doing in a place like this?" He burst out laughing as he saw the look on Arthur's face.

"Rhylin?"

"Sent him on his way..." but he couldn't continue as the air had been expelled from his lungs as Arthur hugged him.

"I was worried you'd been killed and left for dead...tomorrow I was going to send out knights on a search party to find you and the others?"

Merlin put his finger over Arthur's lips, "Well, I'm here now so you can cancel that order."

"I missed you from the time you rode out through the portcullis. I had grave misgivings that first night as to why it was so important to find out about the packet which Dovey's mother had given to the neighbour. She's a lovely child who needs a home and we are willing to give her one. Did you get any more information when you went further north? It was great receiving your missive via the messengers. It made me feel as if you were close and then the reality of the distance would sweep over me and I'd miss you again. Did you miss me?"

Merlin smiled softly and with one hand on each side of Arthur's face kissed him gently, "What do you think?

"I think you did," Arthur said smiling. He put his hand behind Merlin's head and kissed him but with more passion than Merlin had.

Laughing and pushing him away, Merlin said, "I feel so relieved at finding you well. We recently heard of illness in the area. I was worried it might have reached the castle." Suddenly conscious of voices, he sprung away from Arthur, "No use tempting fate," he said quietly smiling. His fingers entwined with Arthur's until one of the huntsman came into view.

Rhylin who was with him said, "They didn't know where the deer was...sorry, Sire."

Arthur nodded as he said, "Heaven knows, how you are going to get it back to the packhorses!"

"We'll manage, Sire," the huntsman said. "Might we use the squires if needed?"

"Do whatever is necessary. Rhylin, make sure the rack makes it back to the castle intact. Merlin and I are returning to the castle now, tell Sir Rook that he's in charge and to get everyone back to the castle as we've had a good hunt." Arthur turned to join Merlin who was once again standing against the oak, before turned back to Rhylin saying, "By the way, that was an excellent shot, quite a difficult uphill one."

Rhylin grinned and said, "Thank you...Sire!"

Walking back across the bridge, Arthur said, "It was a good hunt, I mightn't have got a deer or a boar but I found something even better."

Riding back with Arthur, Merlin gave him a brief idea of what had happened in the Lord of Lochlairn's family and Arthur nearly fell off Favoury when he heard that Dovey was the granddaughter of King Alasdair.

Merlin only skimmed the surface as he knew that most of the intricate details were in the papers Gawaine was now carrying. "By the way, her name is to be Clare, her grandfather named her Margaret-Clare. He's a good man and hopefully next summer he will be here to visit with his granddaughter. You'll like him, I did…"

-0-0-

Gawaine and the others had travelled along the road and caught up with the packhorse returning to Camelot with the massive boar. Both knights acknowledged the grooms. Gawaine happened to glance at Aled who seemed a little nervous. He said to the squire, "Luckily yours was only a youngster," then he added, "but I bet it hurt like hell! The one that attacked me was much like this in size and I was laid up for a long time. Luckily, Merlin was with us and I honestly believe that I am here today only because he worked quickly and got the bleeding stopped."

"He did that for you too, Aled," said John quite impressed with Gawaine's story. "Wait till I tell my friends that you were gored by a boar!" Then he thought he was funny as he kept repeating to himself 'Gored by a boar!' until Gawaine told him to stop.

"Should we keep all the papers with us or deliver them to Geoffrey for save keeping?" Leon asked.

"I think the latter, they will be safer and I know Geoffrey will keep an eye on them while he waits to hear from Arthur."

"Do you think Merlin found Arthur?"

"Knowing Merlin, yes! Wouldn't be surprised if they don't overtake us in their haste to return home." Gawaine said laughing.

Leon was later riding with Harris so Gawaine had the squires to entertain him. As they reached the flat area east of Camelot with the castle ahead of them, Aled said seriously, "Sir Gawaine, do you think I should show Gaius my leg?"

John laughed, "Gaius is used to dealing with bleeding wounds not scars. Brother Felicien said it would soon disappear and that you were perfectly healthy."

Gawaine remembered his first scar as a squire from a poorly aimed sword during training. He'd been so proud of it and it hadn't even been caused by a boar. So he said, "You're right, Aled, I think Gaius would like to see it. He could then suggest if you need to spend time with your parents instead of returning immediately to be with the squires."

Aled thought for a while, he wanted his friends to see it while it was still fresh as John had told him laughing that by Yuletide, it wouldn't be worth looking at. He said, "Maybe, I can manage without seeing Gaius. I need to get back into my training."

Leon turned to Gawaine interrupting the conversation but a couple of days later when he saw Aled with his friends, he was walking with an obvious limp. Gawaine who was kind-hearted called over, "Aled, how is your leg?"

Aled's friends all became quiet, it was an honour that one of them in their first year should be known by name to one of the knights outside their immediate families. Aled's face brightened up, "It is coming along, Sir, slowly."

Gawaine said, "Well, take care of yourself!" He walked away saying to Sir Rook who had looked questioningly, "Stumbled over a sleeping boar and his leg was gashed. I remember my first scar as a squire, milked it for everything it was worth!"

Sir Rook nodded laughing, "Mine was a broken arm, wore that sling like a badge of honour until my father threatened to tell the Squire Master that maybe I shouldn't continue with my studies. That did it, the sling became a thing of the past."

-0-0-

Arthur and Merlin rode into the courtyard together. Gaius who had been notified by Leon that Merlin would soon be returning was waiting on the stairs with Treva who ran at Merlin hugging him. "You're back! You're back! Leon said you were coming but I was afraid that you wouldn't. Can I have supper with you tonight?"

Merlin smiled nodding at Arthur as if to include him in the decision, "Arthur and I have to go over papers from Cumbria, could you make it for lunch tomorrow?"

Twigging, Gaius said, "Treva, have supper with me and then you can have lunch with Merlin and Arthur tomorrow."

Reluctantly, Treva nodded his head, "...and I can play with the baby hedgehog?" Nodding, Gaius agreed and putting him arm around Treva's shoulders led him away.

Arthur and Merlin made their way upstairs to their chambers. The corridors were cool and dark as the sconces were not yet lit. Arthur slid his arm around Merlin's waist and pulled him into a curtained alcove. "Just to have you in my arms is satisfying," he said snuggling into Merlin as he slipping his arm down Merlin's back.

He then went to undo Merlin's jacket but Merlin said, "I think we're beyond hiding in an alcove when we have a perfectly good bedchamber." He tipped up Arthur's chin and kissed him, "You can consider this kiss my expression of intent. Not here and not now, as I can think of a better place where you will have my undivided attention." He thought for a while before adding, "Though I would really like to see Dovey, I mean Clare. Could we see her before we turn in for the night?"

Arthur laughed saying, "Certainly before we turn in,' then he added with a glint in his eyes, "but not before we go to bed!"

Thomas was in the antechamber as they entered, he smiled at Merlin saying, "Welcome home, Sir! Supper tonight will be served in your private dining room."

Merlin nodded at him saying, "Thank you, Thomas, it's good to be home. Just leave the food on the sideboard in the antechamber and I will serve the King."

"We will have no further need of your services tonight, Thomas," said Arthur, "We'll breakfast later than usual tomorrow." Thomas bowed to Arthur then left the room.

Merlin locked the adjoining door as Arthur grabbed his hand pulling him, through their private chambers to the bedchamber. The fire was lit and the bed inviting. Just being there made Merlin feel relaxed and content. After eleven days on the road since leaving Lochlairn, he was relieved to no longer be staying in cramped, oftentimes shared quarters. In the water closet, he could see the firelight reflecting off the coppers and he knew that there was hot water.

But first there was Arthur, he closed the door and turning back to Arthur said with a grin, "Finally, just you and me...what do you think we should do?"

Arthur said, "I can think of a myriad of things…"

It was however, Merlin's choice that a hot bath would be a priority. He knew that he would feel better without the grime of the journey on him. As he pulled off his jacket, Arthur insisted on helping which meant that it would take twice as long. "Arthur, I'm quite capable…"

"As I have well noticed in the past," Arthur said with a grin. "However, it would make me happy to help you. It would refresh in my mind all the wonderful parts of you!" Laughing, he continued, "Humour me, let me have this moment, the last month has crawled by and I kept reminding myself that you would be coming back but it felt like an eternity. I was envious not only of Gawaine and Leon who had accompanied you but all the people you had made contact with during your journeys."

Merlin finally gave in letting his hands drop to his side allowing Arthur to play the part which years ago had been his to play. Arthur smiled and whispered, "Thank you!" He knew that Merlin would let him have his way and slowly and meticulously removed every article of clothing Merlin was wearing. It took time and many caresses.

It was lovely feeling Arthur's hands on him. He'd missed the contact between them over the past weeks and he allowed himself to relax to the sweet murmurings and tender touches. Arthur final stood back and took time to look at him. He touched Merlin's lips and reflecting on the beauty of the man who stood before him said smiling softly, "You don't realise how gorgeous you are…do you?"

Merlin suddenly felt shy, not by the fact that he stood before Arthur as naked as the day he had been born but because he knew that if Arthur kept going on about his looks, he'd start to blush. "Maybe in your eyes, however in spite of what you say, I honestly do feel grimy…Arthur, the bath water will be cold before I've even stepped into it." Merlin said but not pushing off Arthur's advances as the room was warm and it really did feel good to have his arms around him.

Arthur released him and Merlin stepped into the bath and let himself slide into the warm water. Thomas had left everything at hand. This was so far away from the ewer and pitcher and thin towel in the monastery. He had so much to tell Arthur. He closed his eyes and slipped underwater. He came up spluttering as he felt someone's arms in the bath. He opened his eyes and Arthur was kneeling beside the bath with a bar of soap, "Come on, we've got to get you clean before we can proceed to the next event."

Merlin laughed but suddenly his back was being attacked and he had to acknowledge that it felt wonderful. He found it sensual sharing his bathing ritual with someone special. Arthur added some more water and the bath was hot and comforting. Merlin could feel himself becoming drowsy.

Ever bossy, Arthur soon said, "All right, every inch of you is clean, stand up and I'll rinse all the soap off." Merlin did so as Arthur emptied pitchers of warm water over him before wrapping him tightly in a thick bath sheet which had been warming before the fire. The feeling was indescribable and Merlin made a note to always keep his towels in the future near the fire. He snuggled into it allowing Arthur to pull it up over the back of his head. He yawned knowing that he was ready for bed.

Arthur moved as if to walk into the bed chamber but stopped and smiled as Merlin said, "I can't walk with it like this."

"Exactly…" Arthur said and whipped him off his feet, carrying him across the bedchamber and depositing him on the bed.

Still luxuriating in the heat of the bath sheet, Merlin mumbled, "Arthur, even for you this is a bit much."

Grinning, Arthur explained, "I forgot to take your house shoes into the water closet and I didn't want your feet to get cold or dirty on the flagstones."

"My hero!" Merlin mumbled, "However, better not let Thomas hear you insinuate that his cleaning staff is not up to your standard."

Arthur laughed as he wrapped the bath sheet around Merlin's feet before pulling the blankets over him and then slipping off his own clothes climbed into bed. Merlin however was wrapped up so tightly in the bath sheet that he wouldn't be able to move and Arthur would have had to have him sit him up so that he could get it off him. He said sexily, "Best present I've unwrapped in many a year." He waited for Merlin to make some smart remark but he didn't so he glanced at the man he loved and realised that he had fallen fast asleep.

He couldn't bear to waken him so he just kissed the top of his head and lay down beside him.

He slipped one arm around his waist and cradled him in his arms missing the skin to skin contact. He managed to move some of the bath sheet and laid his head on Merlin's shoulder. This he decided was an anti-climax but then as he thought it over, it wasn't…not really as he had Merlin safe and sound back in his bed and he didn't intend to let him out of his sight.

He knew that Merlin would sleep soundly for a few hours and then would wake up ready to show him just how much he loved him.

But he didn't because when Merlin came to in Arthur's arms, he smiled as he could feel Arthur's breath against his neck and he knew that he was fast asleep. A shadow of regret floated through his mind, as a wonderful opportunity to show Arthur just how much he had missed him had passed and then he remembered that in reality anytime was an ideal time for love making.

He knew how to waken Arthur so that he was in a loving frame of mind but then realised that he was still wrapped in the bath sheet and unable to get his hands free. He angled his head and managed to reach Arthur's ear which he peppered with tiny kisses. This was to no avail just causing Arthur to move his ear closer to Merlin for more attention so he became bolder and let his teeth do the talking, nibbling not too gently trying to get through Arthur's dreams.

As Arthur slowly woke up, Merlin whispered, "You don't realise how gorgeous you are…do you?" Arthur laughed and rolled lazily onto his back. He turned and grinned back at Merlin.

Smiling back, Merlin said, "Help me get untangled from this bath sheet and I will show you just how much I missed you."

Arthur didn't need a second invitation.


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24 : HOME IS WHERE YOU ARE SAFE AND LOVED**

Merlin was satisfied and happy. He was safely home and Arthur still loved and needed him and neither of them had held back showing their feelings. He had no idea what time it was, the fire was low in the hearth and it was dark outside. He remembered vaguely hearing, someone in the antechamber, probably Thomas putting their supper on the sideboard. He really did intend to get up but had second thoughts as he was warm and comfortable. Arthur slept on regardless of the disturbance.

Merlin must have dozed as he was woken by a kiss and Arthur saying, "Should we put a sign on the door telling our friends not to disturb us?"

"I'll do it." Merlin said, going to get out of bed.

"It can wait…" Arthur said, grabbing his arm, "…as I have other pressing matters at hand. They can bang the door down but I won't answer it."

But feeling that it was imperative to do it then, Merlin wrapped himself again in the bath sheet and slipping on his house shoes made his way to the table and scrawled something on a piece of parchment. He showed it to Arthur, adding, "This is for one particularly friend." In big bold letters, he'd printed ' _Sir Gawaine, non perturbare!'_ and in smaller script had added ' _Incommunicado sumus!_ '

Merlin returned to the bedchamber and said, " I'm hungry, it must be past supper time and Thomas has left something for us to eat on the sideboard. I'll bring it in here and we can eat before the fire." He could tell that Arthur had misgivings so he added, "Remember we said that we would look in on Gaius before he went to bed. I'd really like to see Clare." Laughing, he added, "Show me how versatile you are by putting some logs on the fire."

"My versatility goes beyond acts of a mundane nature…"

"So, I've noticed!"

"Nevertheless, Merlin, for you I would do anything." By the time Merlin had the food on the table, Arthur had the logs on the fire and was carrying two goblets to the table. "We need to celebrate your return!"

"Well, what was that we did this afternoon?"

"That, my Dear, was a preamble to what will happen later tonight." He walked over with Merlin's housecoat and expertly unwrapped the bath sheet throwing it in the direction of the water closet. Merlin just shook his head something else for him to pick up before they went to bed. "Very nice!" Arthur said approvingly as he held the woollen housecoat so that Merlin could slip into it and went to fasten it. Merlin pushed his hands away as he knew that given the slightest opportunity Arthur would have them eating closer to midnight and not seeing Clare until the following day.

Merlin put the two pewter bowls of soup on the hearth to warm up and suggested that they started with the stuffed goose and mushrooms. The meal was cold but that didn't deter either of them. For the longest time, they just had to look at each other and their faces broke out into smiles. Arthur's mind remembered nothing past the afternoon but Merlin's was still full of the happenings over the last month. He had so much more to tell Arthur and Gaius about the little girl.

Arthur poured the wine and passed a goblet to Merlin then holding the goblet towards him said, "To you and the love that you have never withheld. I bless the day when you entered my life as my manservant but rejoice more in the day you allowed me to share my feelings and love you for the first time."

Merlin smiled and after taking a sip of the wine said, "…and to you, Arthur, the best master any young inexperienced servant could have asked for."

He smiled as Arthur nodded his head saying, "…inexperienced no longer, I'm glad to add."

Merlin felt a blush creeping up his cheeks before adding, "I was so busy during the days but the nights were long and all I really wanted to do was to be able to glance across and see you asleep beside me. I missed you so much, it seemed wrong that I was on a quest that involved a little girl close to us both and you weren't there. To us, Arthur!"

Arthur reached across the table and took Merlin's hand, turning it over he placed a kiss on his palm, "May we never be happier than this and may our little family grow even closer together."

Merlin thought of the pleasure that Treva had brought him and he knew deep down that he also had plenty of love in his heart for little Clare.

"I think that unless there are extenuating circumstances, Merlin, our little family is complete, don't you?"

Nodding Merlin stood up, "I'll clear the table when we come back, also we can have the soup before we retire as by then it will be really hot. Bring the rest of the wine with you, I know Gaius will enjoy a glass."

-0-0-

The two of them made their way to Gaius's where Clare was staying. Treva had already left and the nursemaid Helen had the sleeping child on her lap near the fire.

Merlin nodded at her then turned saying, "How is she, Gaius?"

"Improving in leaps and bounds, she's ready to move out of here and to have a proper chamber of her own. Helen is willing to stay with her and we will find another more mature nursemaid for her as well. Did you find out much about her?"

While Arthur spoke with Helen, Merlin said, "You will hardly believe it but we managed with the help of the monks to track down her maternal grandfather a Sir Cade of Lochlairn who plans to visit next summer…" he paused for effect before adding, "… her paternal grandparents are none other than the late King Alasdair and Queen Morag-Clare of Cumbria."

Merlin could tell that Gaius was impressed but it was the news that as an elderly man, Sir Cade had asked if she might be raised in Camelot that made Gaius the happiest as he would have missed the little one if she had left.

"We'll give Geoffrey time to go over the papers which Merlin brought back," Arthur said joining them, "…and maybe have a meeting, the four of us to discuss everything."

Merlin looked at the child fast asleep in her nursemaid's arms and said, "Shame to disturb her now, we'll be back tomorrow. Thanks, Gaius, for keeping an eye on her," he said before nodding at the nursemaid.

Gaius walked them to the door saying, "Goodnight, Arthur! Thank you for the wine…and, Merlin, I am really relieved to see you home safely."

-0-0-

As Merlin had expected the soup was a perfect temperature. It was a clear broth so they had it sitting in front of the fire. Arthur had wanted Merlin to give him a day by day account of the journey and any interesting things he'd seen. He tried as best he could to describe the scenery of the many lakes and surrounding hills. "The locals were all very pleasant, not overly nosey about our travels but welcoming nonetheless. I think I mentioned in my missive, that that we had been able to make use of many Roman roads and only bushwhacked when it was absolutely necessary. They certainly made the journey much easier on the horses."

Arthur nodded agreeing, "One of the things which unless we keep them in repair are going to be lost."

Merlin mentioned the well situated bridges and how they had not had to swim the horses once to cross the rivers. "Thank God for the Gallic Wars and Caesar's first venture onto our glorious island and Aulus Plautius the first governor of Britannia." He noticed Arthur's surprised look and he added with a laugh, "St. Bridgid's had an extensive library!"

Merlin then swung into more mundane things and had Arthur laughing at some of their experiences at various inns. He was glad to hear that Gawaine on the whole had behaved himself and that the squires had conducted themselves admirably. "…and," Merlin added, "should you need to know about bees, Aled is the one to approach as he spent his time with the apiarist at St. Bridgid's. He's going to be a credit to Camelot when he grows up." Then he laughed, "He stumbled over a sleeping boar and received a nasty scratch which healed nicely but he had been hoping that the scar would still be apparent when he arrived back home and luckily it is. John was a great help and even caught on to tickling trout quickly, if I may say so, much faster than you did, Arthur. "

Arthur was also interested in the set ups in the monasteries and impressed at how everyone even the guests were invited to join the labouring monks in the fields. He had wanted to know what Merlin had thought he might have been good at. Merlin was going to say mucking out the livestock pens but then decided that as Arthur's forte was organising, he suggested that maybe he could work with the assistant to the Abbot whose job it was to see that everything ran according to plan.

"I'd like to send something to the three monasteries especially the little monastery of St. Bede."

Merlin agreed, "I know for one thing that land is available around St. Bede's but they do not have the wherewithal to purchase it. With a larger acreage, they could then have livestock and reclaim land from the forests for fields for their crops and even further their plans for future buildings."

It was decided that Geoffrey could be the go-between and rely on Brother Malachius to guide Arthur in the suitability of gifts. "They are good men, Arthur, and their willingness to provide food for the poor and a dwelling place for travellers is to be admired."

Finally, the two of them were just staring into the flames, "I think it's time for bed!" Merlin said as he took Arthur's hand. "We can continue my story tomorrow. Anyway, the knights will be expecting to see you on the training field early tomorrow morning."

"Not bloody likely! I intend to spend the whole day with you, I haven't really heard all about your travels." He paused before saying, "Anyway, I said that we would be meeting Gaius and Geoffrey to go over the papers."

Merlin banked the fire and took all Arthurs' clothes which he just dropped on the floor as he disrobed and laid them on the clothes chest deciding that he would see to sorting them out in the morning. He set the fire in the water closet so that it wold be ready to light first thing in the morning.

Arthur had already got into bed and he pulled back the covers so that Merlin could slip in beside him. Merlin said, "I know my feet are cold but tell the truth, did you miss them on your legs while I was away?"

Arthur smiled to himself, many times he might complain about Merlin's cold feet but after their first week apart he would have been willing to have suffered his cold feet as long as it meant that he would have been home. "If I had woken up to your cold feet, I would have been thrilled. Promise me that we will never spend such a long time apart ever again."

Merlin pulled himself up on his elbow and smiled down at Arthur and said, "I will do everything within my power to see that it does not happen." He snuggled back down next to Arthur and said, "…and you have to promise the same."

"We're young, Merlin, we have a whole lifetime ahead of us. We will see Treva knighted and maybe even Clare wed and we will grow old together. Maybe in years to come, I shall plan to have the royal chambers located to a lower floor so that we will not have to climb so many steps when we are grey-haired and tottering."

Merlin felt a band tighten around his heart. He was letting his mind run away with him, he pushed the dark cloud away…he was just being silly, of course they'd grow old together after all, Arthur was the king and he was protected by his knights. He'd live a long and wonderful life!

-0-0-

Arthur skipped training the following morning and sat with Geoffrey going over the papers which had been sent back with Merlin. He fingered the Clare Pendant marvelling how it had come into their possession and the history behind it.

He spent hours going over the various sketches, those done by Merlin of Sir Cade, his manor house and its surroundings as well as those received from Sir Cade. These were ones of Lady Margaret and Prince Niall, Clare's parents done by Lady Barbara.

Arthur could see a resemblance to Clare when he looked at her mother but had a harder time comparing her to the dead women with the baby whom he had seen following the attack. Merlin handed him the small portrait of Megs which Sir Cade had slipped in with the pendant and the rings. There was also a note for Clare when she was older that the lady was her mother. He wondered as the child grew up if she would ever recognise the likeness.

Geoffrey asked for time to peruse all the papers especially those referring to the guardianship of the minor granddaughter of Sir Cade, Lord of Lochlairn by King Arthur of Camelot and one Merlin of Ealdor. Arthur nodded and taking the Clare Pendant and the portrait of Lady Margaret he returned to his chambers.

When Merlin and Arthur had left, Geoffrey got straight back to the papers. He reached the point where the Lord of Lochlairn had formally requested that the care of the minor child known as Margaret-Clare would be in the hands of Arthur and Merlin. The request was well-written, straight forward and witnessed by Brothers Mungo and Benedict. All it needed was the signatures of Arthur and Merlin. Sir Cade had also enclosed a copy of his will bequeathing everything to his granddaughter with the bequest that his servants be given ownership of their cottages.

Geoffrey was pleased with the way it had turned out that his old friend Brother Malachius had made contact with Brother Mungo and everything had fallen into place. When he had time, he intended to research the child's grandfather King Alasdair.

-0-0-

Treva had been invited to lunch and Arthur wanted some time alone with Merlin so they could discuss Clare before the boy arrived.

Treva knew that Merlin had gone with the knights to see if they could track down any extended family Dovey might have. His nose had been slightly out of joint when he had suggested and been refused the opportunity to accompany Merlin as it had sounded like quite an adventure.

Arthur had said outright that as a page, he was too young to leave Camelot. Merlin had taken him aside and explained, that it would involve a lot of riding and probably being away from Camelot for many weeks, but more importantly he needed him in Camelot to keep an eye on Arthur. Treva was upset as he pointed out that Aled was only four years older and he was going. Finally, however had he accepted that it was not to be and agreed to a couple of days at Yewdene with Henry and Randall.

-0-0-

Merlin decided that Treva was secure in his relationship with both Arthur and him. As a result after their lunch was over, Merlin had told him the most exciting things about the trip including Aled stumbling over a sleeping boar, the squires having to work in the monastery gardens and how beautiful it was in Cumbria. Arthur then led into the situation with Clare or as Treva knew her Dovey.

"Merlin and I were thinking of Dovey, she's not very old and she needs a big brother."

"Like Gretel and Henry?"

"Yes, exactly like that," Merlin said, "would you like the job of being a big brother?"

Arthur could almost see the wheels going around in Treva's head as he finally said, "I think so, Arthur, I really do…and then she could be friends with Gretel and Henry. Then when we are all grown up, I will marry Gretel and Henry could marry Dovey," he paused before adding, "…that is if he wanted to!"

Arthur looked at Merlin and smiled; however Treva was on a roll. "Merlin, can I chose the name for the next child we add to the family? I think it should be a boy, I'd like to have a brother and I would call him Julius!"

"Why Julius?" Arthur asked surprised.

"Because Gaius told me that he was named after a very important man called Gaius Julius Caesar from somewhere and I just think it would be nice or…" he frowned before adding, "maybe we could call him Little Gaius!"

Before things got out of control, Merlin told Treva that it was time for his afternoon lessons.

"…and we would be able to play with the hedgehog?" Treva said over his shoulder as he went out the door.

Arthur looked at Merlin and started to laugh, "Can you imagine dealing with two like that in the future?"

Merlin replied "No, but I'm sure that Henry's having Gretel helped pave the way."

-0-0-

Merlin was sitting at the table going over some papers Arthur had left for him as he had a meeting with the retired knights which Merlin had begged off. Out of the blue, he said, "Thomas, have you seen my saddle bags?"

"Yes, I'll get them, they're in the manservant's chamber. Leon dropped them by before you arrived home." Thomas brought them and put them on the table. "If there is nothing else, I'd best be checking on the menu for supper."

Thomas went to leave and Merlin added, "Just a minute, here's something for you and your wife." He handed Thomas a thick hand-sized packet. "Open it, it comes from St. Bridgid's."

"Merlin, it wasn't necessary, you shouldn't have..."

"Shouldn't have what?" Arthur asked returning to the chamber.

Holding up the now opened linen wrapped parcel, Thomas smiled, "Merlin brought my wife and I some cheese from one of the monasteries."

"Well, Arthur, I asked Thomas to take special care of you and he did," Merlin said with a smile. "Knowing how difficult you can be it only seemed right that a little reward was in order."

Arthur laughed saying, "You can go, Thomas, and don't eat it all at one sitting."

Thomas said, "Thank you, Sire!" smiled and closed the door after himself.

"I didn't get a present!" said Arthur slowly circling the table, with a pout on his face,

"You most certainly did...I came back!"

"Yes, I know but still no present..."

"You have a very short memory, Arthur, as I believe yesterday afternoon and evening could be classified as one long present."

"But what about today?"

Merlin reached into his saddle bag and removed one of two squat bottles. He put it on the table. "It's from Lochlairn, Gawaine swears it's liquid gold."

Arthur was standing behind him and he ruffled his hair then bent down to kiss the nape of his neck. Merlin laughed saying, "I'm sure we can do better than that."

Much later, Arthur putting his hands behind his head, rolled over and said, "Did Gawaine see your message yesterday?"

"I think he did as he said that he was glad to see me still standing and presumed that you were…as he put it, now accessible…or was it at hand!"

Arthur would only say, "Cheeky beggar!" Then he started to laugh, "My poor father would have had someone beheaded if anyone had said that about him."

-0-0-

Before their guests arrived for supper, they made their way down to Gaius's, Merlin carrying the second bottle of malt whiskey as a gift.

Hearing Arthur's voice, Clare ran to him with a happy smile wanting to be lifted up, it was then that she saw Merlin and her eyes lit up and she fussed until Arthur handed her to him.

Merlin took her and said slowly, "Welcome home...Clare!"

She looked at him, the word had broken into her brain and unlocked something as she repeated, "Ca-ware! Mama?" looking around puzzled and then her eyes filled with tears as she started to cry.

Merlin kissed her on the brow saying softly as she tucked her head under his chin, "You're safe, Clare, my love!"

Arthur crossed behind them and put his arm around Merlin's waist, pulling him close. Merlin leant back into him and he took Arthur's hand in his.

Looking at Merlin then back at the child, the King whispered, "Welcome to Camelot, Princess!"

Gaius looked at the three of them and smiled...

 **THE END**


End file.
